Unexpected
by KikkyChan
Summary: After Eren meets an annoying man at his job, they seem to keep bumping in to one another. What will this struggling college kid do when caught in between his first love and a man who he just can't help but be attracted to. AU fic. Mainly RiRen, but slightly Eremin, with WinMin thrown in. Obviously Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n) Hello, welcome to Unexpected. I so badly wanted to write a SNK (or AoT) fic that was a longer story. So it's an AU fic set in more modern times. I tried to stay in character, but probably failed. The plot will be mainly Riren but there will be Eremin as well. I really hope I do well, or that people like this. I'm excited to get writing again. **

It was just another work night. Working at a ritzy high class place, where waiters were forced to wear suits, was not this boys first choice of jobs.

The boy is Eren Jeager, a twenty one year old struggling college student. Well, not struggling financially, his parents where well to do. Struggling with what he wanted to do while in college. His mother told him to get a job, and get out of the dorm once in awhile. He was only taking his basics right now, but he assured himself that once he found his passion, he would be able to focus on it. He had already wasted a few years in medical, only to find he didn't have his dad's passion.

So here he was at the ritzy restaurant, Wall Sina. A truly terrible name, but what did these people care? The meals were expensive, the wine was expensive, and the whole place screamed "You will pay forty dollars for a salad."

Eren hated this place, but he had come in to contact of a lot of rich people, and learned what they did. He wasn't interested in the money, but some jobs sounded interesting. His shift was really close to ending when he heard Annie yell at him,

"Hey Jeager, you have a table!"

He glared at the blonde, as she shrugged and walked away. He sighed, and ran his fingers through his naturally messy brown hair. He walked over to the man seated at the table. He had black hair, and his facial features were sharp. He looked really young, but had defining features that said he was a fair bit older than Eren. He looked worn out, and was dressed in a nice suit. Eren offered a smile as the man looked up at him with tired grey eyes, and a blank face.

"I'm sorry that-" Eren started, but was cut off,

"Took you long enough, brat." The man said.

Eren clenched his jaw. Did this man just call him a brat? Who the hell did he think he was?

"You going to ask my order, or stand there looking stupid?" The man asked.

Eren bawled his fists, but forced a smile on his face "What can I get for you, sir?"

"I don't know yet. Bring me a bottle of the most expensive red wine you have."

Eren suppressed a growl, and stalked off to retrieve this...this asshole, a bottle of his stupid red wine. He completely missed the amused smirk on the man's face.

The man is Levi Ackerman. An extremely powerful and successful prosecuting attorney, known throughout the area. He had a long, boring, and all around shitty time at work. He decided to come here to unwind. Teasing his bratty waiter was helping out quite a bit. Plus, the boy had a nice looking backside in those tailored pants.

Eren placed a glass on Levi's table with such quickness, it was a miracle how it didn't shatter.

"Shall I pour you a glass, sir?" Eren asked with teeth clenched.

"Yes, you should." was the reply.

Eren swallowed all thoughts of pouring the glass on the man's head as he filled the glass halfway.

"Keep going. It's been one of those days." He told the boy.

Eren filled the glass completely, and set the bottle down "Are you ready to order?"

"Sure. I'll have a Cesar salad for an appetizer, and then I will have the filet mignon with the red wine reduction, and the garlic russet potatoes." Levi said, folding his menu, and holding it out for the boy.

Eren repeated the order back to the man. At the nod, he took the menu in his hand to take it, but the man had an iron grip on it. Curious aquamarine eyes looked into tired steely grey.

"What's your name, brat?"

Eren looked down, and cursed under his breath, he forgot to wear his name tag "Eren, sir."

"Eren, huh? I like shitty brat better." He let the menu go, and suppressed a chuckle as the boy stalked off again. He dropped off the order. His shift was over. He went to pull his apron off when his boss, Mike, stopped him.

"You have to stay Eren."

"What? My shift is over!"

"I know, but that man over there," he pointed to Levi "hates when we change waiters on him! I promise it will be worth your time. He's a generous tipper."

Eren sighed, defeated. He had the thought every twenty one year old college student had, more money meant more booze money. He could take his friends out, and buy a few rounds of shots. He was stuck now, with that logic.

Eren took the salad to the man once it was done "Here you are sir." He said laying it down carefully.

"Levi."

"I'm sorry?"

"Call me Levi. I fucking hate being called sir when I'm not working."

"Oh, my apologies, sir-I...I mean Levi."

"Whatever. Can you get me new silverware these are filthy." He thrust the cloth napkin, and silverware at Eren.

"Yes, my apologies, Levi."

Eren looked at the silverware as he walked to get them rewashed. It was impeccable, well there was a small spot on the fork from the dishwasher, but no big deal. He shook his head, and grabbed another set. He gave it to Levi, and turned to leave.

"Wait! Let me check first." Levi said, removing the silverware after setting the cloth in his lap. He picked up each piece, and analyzed them. "Okay, leave these are good."

Eren gave a forced smile, and walked off. 'Think of the tip' Eren told himself. Hell, if it was good enough, he and his roommate might be able to live on more than pizza and takeout.

He didn't have anymore priority tables, seeing as his shift was supposed to be finished. So, he watched Levi like a hawk. As soon as he finished his plate, Eren was over there picking it up "Would you like me to pour you more wine?"

"Sure." Levi said, sounding incredibly bored.

Eren filled his glass again, and walked away with the empty plate in hand.

As soon as the main course was done, Eren delivered it promptly. Levi said nothing as he turned to leave. He took to his new favorite past time newly dubbed 'Levi watching.'

It was weird that a man as successful, and attractive (he supposed) as Levi was here all by himself. No woman (or man, he didn't judge) with him, not even a business partner. Just Levi, looking bored.

Eternity passed, Eren was sure. He saw Levi pouring another glass, before finishing his plate. Eren was over there in a flash.

Shit that brat was fast.

"Can I interest you in dessert, Levi?" He asked politely.

"How old are you?" Levi asked.

His question derailed Eren for a moment "Uhm twenty-one."

"Oh, when does your shift end?"

Eren quirked a brow. Why was Levi asking this question? This wasn't the first time a slightly inebriated guest tried to get in his pants.

Levi kept talking "Listen, I just feel shitty for being short with you, and if I'm right, you should be long gone from this place."

"Yeah, I was supposed to be gone about an hour ago."

"Let me take you out for drinks. No strings attached. I just want to drink this day away, and I don't want to do it alone."

Eren had heard that line before "No thank you, Levi."

"Fine. No desert. Just bring my bill."

Eren left the ticket on the table, as he cleared the plate, silverware, and glass.

When he came back, Levi handed him a card to pay. When Eren came back, he had stripped off his apron, and handed Levi his card back. Levi then slipped him a fifty dollar bill. Eren stared at the bill, to Levi's face

"I can't take this."

"You can, and you will, brat. I kept you past your shift, and you still gave me great service."

"You were offering to take me out for drinks, that makes us even."

"No it doesn't, just shut up and pocket the money, brat."

Eren decided to not argue with him, and pocket the money.

"Have a great night, Levi." Eren said, and turned away.

"You sure I can't interest you in a drink?" Levi asked.

"No. Listen, I'm going to change and then go out with some friends for drinks, if I meet you again then I'll let you buy me a drink. Okay?"

Levi smirked "Alright."

* * *

Eren walked into his dorm. His roommate, Armin, was sitting, fully dressed to go out, pouring over his psychology book.

"It's Friday, Armin. You should wait to study till Sunday."

Armin looked up "I have a test on Monday! I can't just wait to study!"

Eren chuckled, and began to strip his work clothes. Once his shirt was off, there was a knock on the door. He opened it, and there was Mikasa.

"Hey sis. Come on in, I'm getting dressed."

She walked in "Hurry up, Jean and Marco are rounding everyone up."

Armin chuckled "Jean is always impatient to go get drunk."

"Can't blame horseface. It's been a shitty week. I'm ready to drink my week away!" Eren said.

It was Mikasa's turn to be the designated driver.

"Shoot. I have to put gas in my tank, but I don't get paid until tomorrow." She said.

"That's okay. Drive my car." Eren handed her his keys.

"No. Eren, I can't do that to you."

"It's cool. I got great tips at work today." It was true, combined with what Levi gave him, he had over a hundred.

"Well if you are sure, let's go." They all piled into Eren's car, and made it to their favorite bar. Shortly after arriving, people that they knew started walking in.

"Hi guys!" Marco said when he walked up. His freckled face lit up in a perfect smile. "Ready to end this week?"

"I heard that!" Eren said downing another shot. He cringed a bit, as the alcohol burned a trail down his throat.

Soon, it was a gathering of people. Ymir, Sasha, Berthold, Reiner, Jean, Marco, and even Annie who joined after her shift. Eren smiled, enjoying hanging out with his group of friends.

"A round of shots on me!" Eren called out, and everyone toasted to that.

"Eren," Mikasa said grabbing his arm "are you sure?"

"Mikasa, I told you I got great tips today. I can afford a round of shots." Eren said with a goofy smile.

He sauntered over to the counter to order another round of shots. He was going to call down the bartender, when a familiar voice caught his attention,

"Well, fancy meeting you here, brat."

Aquamarine eyes widened, and he looked over to his side. There was Levi, taking a sip of a drink.

"Levi..." He breathed out.

"You remembered. I'm flattered. Can I buy you a drink now?" Levi asked.

"Well I'm getting a round of shots for my friends."

"Let me pay for it."

"Technically you are, I was going to use the money you gave me." The bartender came over, and he ordered the drinks. When he came back, Levi was faster with his cash then Eren was.

"What the hell old man?" Eren said shooting Levi a glare.

"Whatever you want, brat. It's on me."

"You expect me to sit with you, get fucked up, and then take me home, and fuck me more?"

"Nothing of the sort. Have fun with your friends. Drink what you want. I don't fuck shitty brats I just met. Even if he's got a cute ass." Levi still looked bored.

Eren blushed heavily, and just took the small cups, and walked over handing everyone a shotglass. They did another toast.

"Eren, could you get me another soda?" Mikasa asked.

"Yeah sure." He walked back over to the counter, and Levi smirked

"Missed me?"

"No! Just getting my friend a drink."

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yuck, she's like my sister! Why am I telling you this? Aren't you a little to old to be flirting in bars?"

"Aren't you a little young to be questioning your superiors?"

"You ass!"

"I've been called worse by better, brat."

"Listen, I don't have to be nice to you anymore! I'm not at work! So why don't you be a normal old guy, and go find a damn Bingo club or some shit!"

Levi smirked, and swirled the drink around in his glass "I was always bad at Bingo."

Eren went wide eyed before doubling over in laughter. His ears perked up when he heard Levi chuckling "You were making a joke?"

"Don't look so shocked brat."

The bartender came over, and Eren ordered a soda. He went to pay, but the man shook his head

"Levi said anything you order is going on his tab."

Eren glared at him "You really piss me off sometimes."

Levi shrugged "It's what I'm good at. Go have fun. Your friends look worried."

Eren looked up, and saw Armin turning around to look at him. He grabbed the soda, and walked back over to them.

"Thanks Eren." Mikasa said.

Annie had noticed Levi. She walked over to whisper to Eren, "Hey, isn't that the guy you had to stay late to serve?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"Well, you two seem awfully chummy."

"It's not like that, hes just...just well, I don't know." Eren really didn't know the answer. He didn't consider Levi a friend, they had just met. He decided to leave it alone. He offered Annie a shrug, and she rolled her eyes and walked off. Every once and awhile he would catch Levi's eye. He would blush, and give a small smile. Why did Levi make him feel like that? Every time he grabbed a drink they would banter back and forth, that was it. Never once did Eren have to pay.

After a while, the group started to thin out. People going home with respective partners, to head back to the dorms. Eren saw Levi getting up, and motioned to his friends "I'll be right back." He ran outside, and caught Levi by his wrist "Hey, thank you!"

"No need to thank me. I told you I would."

"Yeah, but I just...I don't feel even. You tipped me, and bought all my drinks, and I've done nothing."

Levi thought for a moment, he stepped closer to Eren "Come here."

Eren was confused, they were almost chest to chest.

"Bend towards me, damn bratty titan."

It was the alcohol, Eren was sure, that made him lean his face towards Levi's. Before he knew it Levi was kissing him, and damn alcohol, he started kissing him back heatedly. It became a messy kiss of tongue and saliva. Levi pulled back, and smirked,

"That makes us even." He watched Eren's eyes flutter open.

"That's it? No phone number exchange, or nothing? Just a mind blowing kiss and nothing?"

"I have a feeling we will see each other really soon Eren." Levi said. With that he turned around, leaving Eren dazed and confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n) just as a warning, there is a bit of Eremin heat at the beginning of this. Nothing you detailed, but enough to get it's point across. Thank you to everyone who followed, it really means a lot to me. Please enjoy this chapter. Oh, and I don't own SNK. You think if I did I'd write fanfiction?**

Armin and Eren said goodnight to Mikasa, as she went to her dorm. When they walked in, Armin pushed Eren against the door, and hungrily attacked his mouth. Eren began kissing him back just as fervently. This was nothing new. Eren and Armin had been friends forever. They experienced the same hormonal feelings, at the same time. One thing after another, they had become casual fuck buddies. Nothing too serious, but when the urge struck, or one too many drinks, this was the result. The two of them, a mass of sweaty, panting, boys.

Eren loved everything about Armin. Grabbing his hair, and forcing his body taut, as he pounded relentlessly in to him. Armin just cried out for more. The normally soft spoken boy, was a vixen in the sheets. Eren delivered, with every snap of his hips, burying his length deep into the whimpering boy. Everything coiling tight, until it snapped into eye rolling, body convulsing, pleasure.

And it always ended the same. Armin laying on Eren's chest, in whatever bed they landed in, while Eren played with sweaty blonde locks.

"Mmm...hey Eren?" Armin said, looking up at the brunette.

"Yeah?" Eren looked down at the blond.

"Who was that guy you were talking to at the bar today? You even went outside to talk to him." Armin was trying to sound calm, but he was a bit jealous. He was actually in love with Eren, and was just waiting for the right moment.

"That old guy? Just some man I met at work. He felt bad for keeping me over my shift, and offered to buy me a drink. I declined, but by stroke of luck, we happened to be in the same place." He wasn't going to tell Armin about the kiss. He felt that was too personal for post coitus bliss.

Eventually, he heard Armin's breathing even out, and decided to go to sleep himself.

When Eren woke up the next morning, Armin was already buried deep in his books, with a bagel hanging out of his mouth.

"Good morning, Eren." He said removing the bagel.

"Mornin' Armin."He responded while shoving some clothes on "I'm going to get some coffee. Want something?"

"Oh sure, a Hazelnut coffee with two shots of espresso would be great. Let me get my wallet."

"It's cool. I got it. Be right back."

"Oh, ok. Be safe." Armin knew never to argue with Eren when his mind was made up.

Eren walked out of the dormitory, and head to the nearest coffee shop. He didn't want any of the barely edible cafeteria food, so he figured he'd grab a breakfast sandwich with his coffee. What he wasn't expecting, was to see Levi in the coffee shop. He had two options: walk out and travel to the coffee shop farther across the campus, or have to walk past Levi, and have an awkward conversation. He really didn't want to walk halfway across campus, and Levi looked preoccupied in his book, so he risked it. As soon as he passed Levi's table he heard it

"Good Morning, brat." Levi never looked up.

"Uh...hi Levi. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Waiting on my friend to join me. She's," he looked at his watch "about twenty minutes late. To be honest, I fucking hate when people are late, but four eyes isn't one for punctuality. Can I buy you a coffee?"

Eren stuttered around "Actually, I'm here to get breakfast and a coffee for me and my friend."

"Let me get it. An apology, for being so forward with you. I never meant to come onto you like that."

Eren went pink in his cheeks "I never complained. It's fine."

"No, it's not. Now quit being a brat, and let me buy you something."

There was no use arguing. Levi had grabbed his wrist, and pulled him towards the kiosk "Whatever you want. Get."

"Hello Eren." Marco said. He was working an early shift this morning "What can I get you?" He looked over at Levi holding Eren's wrist, and smiled brightly

Eren pulled away from Levi "Hi Marco. Let me get a breakfast croissant, a hazelnut coffee with a double espresso shot, and a well, what do you recommend?"

"Fall is here, so we have a delicious pumpkin spice coffee."

"That sounds great actually. Let me have one of those."

"Make that two. That does sound good, and I am almost out of coffee." Levi said.

"Sure. I'll call you when it's done." Marco said. Before he even gave the total, Levi handed Marco his card.

They went to sit down at Levi's table.

"So, whats your friends name?" Eren asked.

"Hange Zoe. We've been friends forever, and Hange started school back up to get a degree in psychology done."

Eren stiffened in his seat. He knew Hange, very well in fact. Hange was a strange one, but for some reason Mikasa had clicked with Hange, and they were dating. Hardly anyone knew about that fact. Eren was still trying to figure out Hange's gender, and Mikasa was staying tight lipped about it. Apparently, Levi was too.

"Oh. I know Hange. Always scatterbrained, head always somewhere else." Eren said.

"That sounds like Hange. So, what are you doing tonight brat?"

"Uh...well...I..."

Thank heavens for Marco calling them for their order.

Levi got up, and grabbed their stuff. He handed Eren his drink when he came back

"You were saying? Listen, I'll be frank, I feel like an ass for kissing you, but can't deny I liked it. Let me take you out on a date? If you don't have work that is."

Eren couldn't deny he liked that kiss too. He didn't have to work, and had made no plans because it was the first Saturday in forever he had off. He mulled it over in his head

"It's just dinner brat. Not the fate of the fucking world. A simple yes, or no."

Against better judgment He agreed "Sure. I'd like that."

"Great. Oh, here's Hange. I'll pick you up at eight. Dress nicely. Here," he pulled out a card, and wrote something on the back "That's my number. Text me where you'll be so I can pick you up."

Eren took the card, and looked at the front "Thanks. Now I also know where to get a prosecution attorney, if I ever need one."

Levi frowned at Eren, and sighed "I would make sure you went to jail."

"Whose going to jail?" Hange asked, walking up with a coffee in hand.

"No one, four eyes. You're late, and don't give me any bullshit excuses."

Hange smiled at him while Eren got up "Leaving so soon Eren?" Hange asked.

"Yeah, I should take this coffee to Armin, before it gets cold."

"See you later, brat." Levi said.

"Bye Eren!" Hange said cheerfully.

"Bye." Eren said, before walking away, and out the door.

As he walked back to his dorm, he contemplated what he had just gotten himself into.

When he got back, Armin hadn't moved, but was sans bagel "Oh coffee! Give me!" He made a grabbing motion to Eren.

Eren laughed at his friends coffee addiction. He handed Armin his coffee, and sat on his bed with a heavy sigh.

"I know that sigh. What's wrong?" Armin asked, not looking away from his book.

Eren opened his mouth, but was stopped by a knock on the door.

"I'm coming in." Mikasa said as she opened the door. She had taken to announcing her arrival. Especially, after walking in on Eren, on top of a half naked Armin. It could have been a lot worse. Nothing vital was going on, but Armin and Mikasa yelled at him about locking doors, and Mikasa vowed to knock and announce before walking in.

"You're safe." Armin said blushing deeply. Every time Mikasa did that, he remembered that fateful day.

"Hey Mikasa." Eren said.

"I know that tone. What's wrong?" Mikasa asked, sitting on Armin's still made bed. Guessing that was the safe one.

Eren shook his head. His friends could read him like an open book. "I saw Hange at the coffee shop."

"Oh no! Did Hange try to use you for a psychology project again?" Mikasa asked.

"No. Hange was there to meet a friend. That friend happened to be that guy I met yesterday. He..uh he asked to take me to dinner tonight."

"Eren!" Armin yelled "You don't know anything about him! That's really dangerous. Why would you agree to that?"

"I don't really know. I just couldn't say no."

"If Hange is friends with the guy, I don't see a problem. Just be careful." Mikasa said.

"Mikasa! Are you being serious?" Armin was getting hysterical.

"I don't see a problem, Armin." Mikasa answered "Hange is friends with the guy. He's obviously somewhat trustful. Hange knows how much Eren means to me."

Armin sighed in defeat. His shoulders slumped, and he took a sip of his coffee to raise his spirits.

"So, does this mystery man have a name?" Mikasa asked.

"Oh, yeah. His name is Levi. We met at my job, and we seem to keep bumping into one another."

Mikasa was a girl, deep down "It's like fate. So where are you going?"

"I...I don't know. He said dress nice." Eren answered.

After a bunch of pestering, and questions Mikasa got a text from Hange, and ran out to get lunch, and maybe some answers. Armin went back to his studying.

Eren finally got Levi's number in his phone. He gave him the name 'Old Man' for fun. He decided to text him, so Levi would have his number too.

_'Hey. I decided you probably needed my # too. So here you go'_

After a few minutes he felt his phone vibrate on his bed. He unlocked the screen, and read the reply

_'Great. Now I have you down as Shitty Brat. Fitting, right?'_

Eren frowned. Levi was really a jerk sometimes.

_'That's fine. U R old man in my phone. Btw, you sure 8 is fine? Don't you want to catch some early bird special?'' _He quickly text back. He pretended to be engrossed in studying, but he was actually waiting for his reply. He felt the vibrate, and read the text

_'I hate your texting. Also, fuck you. Stop making excuses, and just tell me it's past your bed time.'_

Eren frowned. Damn, Levi had wit. Another text flashed up

_'Remember to dress nice for our date. Surely you have slacks and a button up. I saw what you went to work in. Also, what dorm are you in?'_

Eren replied

_'I text just fine. And I can stay up as late as I want, old man. I do have nice clothes. I live in the Stohess building. Do U know that one?'_

He hoped Levi knew, because if not, they would have to meet at the coffee shop or something. He really didn't want a whole lot of people seeing him going out with Levi. People talk, rumors circulate. It wasn't like this was a date or something. They were just going out to dinner. His phone went off

_'I know where it is. I'll meet you out front. Now leave me alone. I'm busy, brat. See you at eight.'_

Eren wasn't sure why, but for some reason, he was really excited for his date tonight. He got up from the bed, and decided to start getting ready. Something about Levi, told Eren he should be clean and very pulled together. He didn't want to embarrass the man. And at that though Eren had a harsh realization

Fuck...this was a date.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n) Seriously, everyone has blown me with all the follows and favs. I couldn't ask for more! Well, welcome to chapter 3! My writing is seriously taken new heights, I can't stop, and I have so much joy doing it again. This chapter got lengthy, but the ones that came here for the yaoi won't have to wait much longer! Just until next chapter. Until then, enjoy the date.**

Eren stood in front of a mirror. His arms crossed, staring at the one girl on his bed, and the one person digging through his drawers. Hange and Mikasa offered to help him pick out an outfit. Well, more like Hange fireman carried him into his room. Hange started rummaging through his drawers as soon as the door was opened, and had placed Eren on the floor.

"Hange! Would you just let me do it?" Eren yelled.

"No can do Eren. You are the first person Levi has expressed interest in, in a long time." Hange said pulling out clothes. "Here."

Eren had a pair of khaki pants hit his face. "This isn't a big deal. It's just an apology dinner, or whatever." Eren whined.

Mikasa stared at him with a blank face. "Eren, Hange says it's a date. Obviously, he expressed some interest."

"What Mikasa means is, stuff your butt in those pants!" Hange cackled while opening the closet door. "How did I know you would have a forest green top? Perfect! Wear this too!" Eren had the shirt flung towards him.

He sighed, and put the shirt on and buttoned it up. He didn't bother tucking it in.

"Belt." Hange tossed it on the bed "Shiny black shoes" Hange tossed those too. "Oh, you look perfect! Levi is going to eat you up!"

Eren's ears went pink "What if I'm just doing this because I'm a poor college kid offered a free meal?"

Now they both gave him a blank look.

"Eren," Hange started "He kissed you."

"Wait? They kissed? Why didn't you tell me this?" Mikasa asked.

Eren was eternally grateful Armin decided to go study with Connie "It was on impulse, ok?"

"His bright red face says something else." Hange cackled again.

Eren heard his phone go off, and looked at it "Levi is here. I have to go."

He let Mikasa and Hange out, and locked the door behind him

"Have fun Eren." Mikasa said, and gave him a hug.

"Not too much fun. But if you do, just use protection." Hange said with a laugh.

Eren blushed "Goodbye, psycho." And with that, he ran down the stairs to get away from them.

He walked outside, and his eyes widened. Why did he expect anything different? Of course an attorney who eats at fancy restaurants, and offers to buy him things would have a fancy car. A 1975 cherry red convertible Ford Mustang to be exact. With Levi sitting in the drivers seat looking bored, as usual.

Eren tentatively walked up to the car "H-hi Levi."

"Get in, brat."

Eren stared at the car. He was afraid just a touch from his hands might scratch it. Levi sighed, and rolled his eyes. He got out, walked around the front, and opened the door for Eren. He repeated himself "Get in, brat."

Eren smiled in an apologetic manner, and sat in the car. He buckled up, folded his hands in his lap, and sat straight backed. He didn't want to risk touching anything.

Levi got back in the car, and it roared to life. Something about it sent shivers down Eren's spine. He needed to make small talk,

"So, where are we headed?" The delightful vibrations the car made traveling down the highway, was almost too much.

"Nice little restaurant. Similar to where you work. This one is Wall Maria. I hope you like Italian. Three sisters own the chain."

"Oh yeah, that's right. There is Wall Sina, Wall Rose, and Wall Maria. The sisters each specialized in different food, and opened three different restaurants across Shinganshina. They took their maiden name, Wall, and added their birth name."

"Well, you aren't a total idiot."

Eren blushed. Why was he putting up with this verbal abuse? He shouldn't have agreed to this. He knew it would be like this. But he felt oddly drawn in by everything Levi did.

"Actually, I learned it during orientation. Part of it was learning the restaurants history. I picked Sina just because it was close to school."

Levi made a noncommittal noise. "Listen, sorry if I'm brash. I get that way when I'm nervous."

"I figured you were like that all the time." Eren then processed the rest of what Levi said "Why are you nervous?"

Levi switched gears "You look really nice in that shirt."

Eren looked out the window to hide his smile. He would have to thank Hange later for the good advice.

Not much else was said. They arrived at the restaurant, and Levi threw his keys to a valet.

"Aren't you afraid they will scratch, or crash it? Maybe take it on a joy ride?" Eren asked.

"They scratch or crash it, they buy me a fucking new one. They joy ride it, I'll take someones ass to court. So no, I don't worry. Come on."

There was a crowd of people there. Levi grabbed Eren's hand, and pulled him through the throng of people. Eren subconsciously grabbed Levi's hand tightly, as he weaved in and around.

They reached the podium, and a pretty blonde stood there

"Oh, hi Levi." She said followed by a flirtatious giggle "There is a long wait today."

"I have a reservation for two today."

She looked at they roster "Well, so you do. Right this way. Will you be waiting for the other party?"

"No, I have the brat right here." Levi tugged Eren's hand to pull him closer.

"Oh!" She looked at their entwined hands, and briefly her face fell. She shook it off, and led them to a table "Your waiter will be with you shortly." She shot Eren a glare, and walked away with a huff.

"I think she likes you..." Eren said.

"And?" Levi asked searching the wine list "I'm here with you. I don't give a damn, even if she threw herself in my lap."

"Good Afternoon, Levi!" A smartly dressed waiter said walking up. He saw Eren, and quickly added "And to you too sir. What can I get you to drink.

"A bottle of white wine for us both, and two glasses of water."

"Not a problem. I know Levi is old enough, but can I see your ID sir?"

Eren dug out his wallet, and showed it to the waiter.

"Looks good. Mind if I call you Eren?"

"No, that's fine." Eren replied.

"Great. Well, I'm Marlo, and I'll be right back with your drinks."

As he walked off Eren looked at Levi "Apparently, you are well known here. I'm not the only person who you make call Levi."

Levi looked up, and quirked an eyebrow up. That was jealousy written all over Eren's expression "My work is close to here, so I come here a lot. I hate being called sir when I'm not at work. You're the only brat I've ever taken out on a date, if that eases your obviously twisted panties."

Eren's ears went red, and he buried himself into the menu. Marlo came up with both waters, and shortly after that he filled both their glasses with the wine.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Just a little longer please." Levi answered nicely.

"Of course." Marlo smiled and walked off.

Eren read over all the Italian words on the menu. Everything sounded delicious, but the prices were really insane.

Levi must have been psychic "You make sure you order whatever you want, brat. Price is no object."

"I just...why did you bring me somewhere like this, everything is so expensive. I'm just a shitty brat." Eren said softly.

Levi put his menu down, and focused his steely grey eyes on Eren "Because, even if you're a shitty brat, you're my brat. I wanted to show you off."

Eren's face lit up "Your brat? Show me off? What?"

Levi wasn't able to answer as Marlo walked back up. "Ready?"

They ordered their meals, and Eren took a long drink of wine to calm his nerves. He looked up, and froze from the look those eyes were giving him.

"Well, we are out together right now. So as of now, yes, my brat. You are a good looking kid so I feel like hot shit with you as my arm candy."

"Oh..."

"Don't read too much into things, Eren.

Eren shivered as Levi said his name. He cast caution to the wind "Do you like me?"

Levi smirked "Like is a broad word." he laced his fingers together, and laid his head on them "I like you enough to bring you out to learn more about you. So, tell me about yourself."

"Well, alright. My name is Eren Jaeger. I'm a twenty one year old student attending Shinganshina University. I am an only child. My father wanted me to be a doctor, but after two years in medical school, I hated it. I have absolutely no idea what I want to do with my life."

Levi sat there taking it all in. He liked Eren. His beautiful eyes, his messy hair, his voice, everything. Yes, Eren was much younger than him, but something about him just attracted Levi's immediate attention.

"So, what are you doing in college if you don't know what you want to do in your life?"

"Taking my basic courses, and dabbling here and there. I have an art course that I love, but I can't make a life off of that, so it's more for fun."

"If it's something you love, then you should find some real world application to apply your talent too. Police sketches, or maybe even court room sketches."

Eren's eyes went wide "Things like that exist?"

Levi chuckled "Yes, brat. Things like that exist."

Marlo came up, and set their plates down "Can I get you anything else?"

"No, we're fine Marlo, thank you." Levi said waving his hand dismissively.

Marlo took the hint, and high tailed it out of the area.

The two ate in silence for awhile. Eren was still thrumming at the thought of applying art in a real life sense.

Levi began talking "You know me. I'm Levi Ackerman, the prosecuting attorney for this area. I'm thirty five years old. I always knew I wanted to yell at people, and get them thrown in jail my whole life. I am a natural born leader, and want to be the best and the strongest."

Eren listened intently while devouring his plate. The look Levi had was different from his normally stoic face. His grey eyes were, dare he say, sparkling in happiness. The look made Eren's heart beat quicken. One question was weighing on his mind "What does someone as amazing as you, want to do with a college kid like me?"

Levi looked intently Eren, and sighed heavily "I don't know. Something about you, I just, can't describe it. You are captivating, brash, honest. Not to mention your tight jeans are very eye pleasing."

Eren blushed and then jumped when his phone went off. "Shit, I'm sorry!" He gave Levi an apologetic smile, before pulling out his phone. It was Armin, asking very coldly about what he wanted for snacks this week. Most people can't tell over text if someone is angry, but with Armin, Eren could. He text a reply, and sighed heavily.

Levi was curious, but he only stayed quiet as they continued to eat. Now they ate in silence. Eren wasn't looking forward to going home. Mikasa would want details, and Armin would be irritable.

Levi finally spoke "Is everything alright?"

"It's my...roommate. He doesn't like that I'm out with you. Now, when I get home, I'll be stuck between a girl who wants details, and an angry boy. I'm not looking forward to going back."

"If it's not too forward, you can stay at my place." He saw the look Eren gave him and he smirked "Not like that, brat. I mean you can stay, sleep on my couch, and stay with me. Tomorrow is Sunday. I assume you don't have school, I don't have work, and we can get breakfast. I'm not asking you to have sex with me."

A piece of Eren, a very large piece, wanted Levi to show a little normality, and ask him to have sex. Levi hardly knew him, and yet he acted like he trusted Eren with his life. Now, Eren wanted to trust Levi with his backside. He had to give this man a reason to know Eren wanted him, bad.

When they finished eating, Marlo was removing their plates trying to entice them with dessert. When they refused, he dropped the bill on the table. Levi saw Eren shift and glared

"Don't even think we are going dutch, brat. My money, my treat, and for God's sake, don't argue."

Eren was going to retort, but the commanding tone made him close his mouth. After a few seconds, he rolled his eyes with a "Yes commander Levi."

Something about the way he said that, sent heat coursing through Levi's veins, but he quickly ignored it. He paid the bill, and looked at Eren "So, where am I taking you?"

Eren blushed "Your house, I guess."

They got in the Mustang, and Levi really looked, stared, at the boy next to him as he started the car "You don't have to if you don't want to. I'll tell you again, you don't owe me anything."

Levi had misread Eren's face. He was thinking how to get Levi to want him. Eren was fed up with this, he leaned over to Levi, and grabbed his chin forcing their eyes to meet.

"I want to go home with you," he purred deviously "and I want you to take everything you want. Make me owe you breakfast in the morning, Levi." He connected their mouths.

It was like a dam had burst, and Levi was now kissing Eren deeply and wildly. He was pulling his hair to push his tongue farther into the boy's mouth, wanting to taste every inch. They broke apart, and the attorney had never seen anything more beautiful than fluttering aquamarine eyes, and pink cheeks.

"That was...unexpected." Eren said with a laugh. He sat back down in his seat.

Levi smirked "Yeah? So is this." And Levi sped all the way back to his place.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n) For those of you here for the yaoi, please enjoy the smut. For those here for the story, see you next chapter. No major plot here! Just the beautiful RiRen mansmex everyone (including myself) wants. **

**Let's see, nothing too kinky, some rimming, and also a little educational segment! **

**Enjoy the smut!**

Levi had his hand in between Eren's legs for the whole drive home. The whole experience, it was extremely difficult for him to not pull over and take the boy right there. Listening to the boy panting and moaning, seeing his lidded eyes, and flushed cheeks. The worst was his voice. Eren would grind his crotch into his hand, and gasp out an "Oh Levi!" The name of the game was self restraint.

Levi, being an attorney, had a lot of patience. But this college kid was pushing him straight to his limits.

When they got to his house, he nearly ripped the door off his car to get out, and was followed by the over eager brat. He unlocked the front door, and let Eren in first. He expected to get attacked when he walked in, but he noticed the brat's mouth was gaping with his head turning to look at everything

"Your house is so nice. It's all so beautiful and clean." Eren breathed out.

Levi chuckled "You should see the bedroom."

Eren turned around, and smiled flirtatiously "Why don't you show me where it is?"

Levi smirked and grabbed Eren. He lifted him easily into his arms, and began kissing the uncovered parts of his neck.

"Holy shit! How the hell? You are short and old."

Levi carried the boy in his arms, and into his bedroom. It was a very beautiful bedroom, but Eren was drawn in by something else. Levi laid him on the bed, and was currently taking off his shirt. If Eren wasn't already hard, he would be now. Levi was a fucking God. His body was small, but looked like it was cut from marble, in perfectly formed pectorals down to sculpted abdominal muscles. In short (no pun intended) Levi was a perfect form of male specimen.

"I work out, frequently." Levi said.

"Obviously..." Eren then smirked "You're still old. Need to take Viagra before we get started?"

Levi grabbed Eren's hand, and pressed it to the bulge in his pants.

Eren blushed, and began to rub the hard organ.

Levi leaned down, and began kissing Eren, as he received a bit of stimulation towards his lower half.

"Keep up the smart mouth you shitty brat, I'll occupy your mouth."

"Mmm, I might enjoy it." Eren said after taking off his own shirt, and beginning to fumble with Levi's belt.

"You kinky little shit. I like it."

Eventually Eren got Levi's pants and underwear down to his knees, and took the hard cock into his mouth.

Levi hissed with a intake of breath, and wound his fingers in unruly brunette hair. He pulled to get Eren to take more into his gorgeous mouth. Did the boy have a gag reflex at all? He took all Levi had to offer, and swallowed around the shaft causing Levi to buckle a bit, before regaining his balance. Eren placed his hands on the mans supple ass, and brought him closer to him. At this point, Levi was gone, and began face fucking the boy. Eren was in ecstasy. He moaned around the shaft in his mouth, running his tongue around it, as it slid in and out of his hot, wet, mouth.

"Fuck." Levi cried, pulling his cock free "Lay down brat! After that, I need you."

Eren grinned like an idiot "You going to ride me?"

Levi smirked "No, I'm going to fuck you." Levi pulled his pants all the way down, and stepped out of them.

Eren paled. He had never bottomed before, but the predatory look in Levi's eyes made him willing to submit.

Levi pushed Eren to lay flat on his back, and expertly removed his pants and underwear in one fluid motion. He smirked at the boys heavy blush and attempt to gain some modesty, by cupping his hardness.

"This your first time brat?" He asked, while laying a hand on Eren's blazing cheek.

"B-bottoming, yeah." Eren answered.

"Then, I'll make you feel really good for your first time." Levi reached into his drawer for some lube and a condom. He lay them down on the bed for later. He wrenched Eren's hands free from himself. "When's the last time you showered? Don't fucking lie."

"Before our date. Why?"

Levi only answered by dragging his tongue over the slit on the head of Eren's erection. The boy's breath caught in his throat. It slowly dissolved into a moan, when Levi took more of his length into his mouth. Eren was trying to remember to breath, as that incredibly warm mouth pooled with saliva, making lewd squishing noises that drove him crazy. His back arched, and his toes curled. Then Levi pulled away. Eren whined, he was pretty sure he knew what hell felt like now.

Levi gripped Eren by the back of the thighs. He hoisted his legs up, and splayed them to each side, exposing his virgin hole. Eren flushed deeper from being so exposed. He closed his eyes, but soon embarrassment fell out of site, as his eyes snapped open. His pupils blown wide from lust. Levi's tongue was easing into his hole, and it felt amazing.

Levi worked his tongue in and out. He wasn't a fan of rimming, but Eren was clean, and he wanted his first time to be memorable. After Eren's moans grew desperate, he pulled away, and wiped his mouth.

"Ready, brat?" He asked the flushed, panting, mess on his bed.

Eren nodded. Completely blown away by how amazing everything Levi did felt. He watched as the man above him rolled on a condom and then lubed it up.

"Wait!" Eren cried out "aren't you going to prepare me?"

Levi ran a lube covered finger over Eren's hole, and made a 'tch' noise "What are you doing? Reading fanfiction or something? Sphincter muscles quickly snap back to original shape. Fingering doesn't stretch, it's more like foreplay than preparation. Brace yourself, and relax."

Eren lay back, and willed his body to relax, but it wasn't working. Just feeling the tip of Levis cock, had him scrambling back and clenching. Levi scoffed and said something akin to 'brat' He leaned over the brunette, and dragged his tongue across the stiff peaks of his nipples. He left nips and licks across the boy's chest. When he felt Eren relax, with no warning, he shoved his hard cock straight into Eren's ass.

Eren grit his teeth, and hissed out a "bastard!" Pure pain laced up his spine. It was agonizing, and tears pooled in his aquamarine eyes. It felt like he might rip in half, and was pretty sure he might be ripped or bleeding.

Levi meanwhile had his face screwed up. Eren was super tight, and crushing his erection beautifully in all the right ways. He wanted to start pounding in this boy, but when he managed to open his eyes, he saw tears in Eren's. He reached a hand up to stroke his cheek with his thumb. He was too far down to kiss them away. Eren trembled, and tightened his ass when it happened. Levi jerked, unintentionally, into Eren, which sparked a pleasure filled moan. Eren wanted that again. The pain had died when he felt that, but flared up when Levi didn't move. Now he understood why boy's begged him to move. He bucked his hips into Levi.

The man took that as his cue, and began to push in and pull out, repeatedly, into that tight beautiful heat. He wasn't normally vocal, but even he had to groan out from how tight Eren was, how beautiful Eren sounded, and how stunning he looked underneath him. He inwardly cursed, he was getting attached.

Levi had perfect aim. Each thrust replaced the pain with unadulterated pleasure on Eren's backside. It was ecstasy, and he moaned out and cried Levi's name like a mantra. Thrust after thrust into him, layered on levels of intense pleasure. His lungs heaved, his body was soaked with sweat, and Levi looked fucking incredible.

"Shit!" Eren cried out "I'm...I'm gonna..." His words died off into a high pitched keen. He lost the battle with his sanity, and came hard without stimulation to his cock. And it was mind blowing. He had no idea it was possible.

Those tight flexing muscles, and the beautiful cry Eren emitted, was enough to force Levi into his climax. He forced in as deep as he could go, bruising Eren's hips in his hands, as he convulsed and blew his load with a groan. He pulled out, and slipped the condom off. He stood up, and tossed it into a trash can in his room

"Fuck Eren. You sure that was your first time."

Eren nodded, watching Levi walk over to him.

"Come on. We are disgusting. Come take a shower,with me." Levi said, offering Eren a hand.

Eren blinked. This was new. He tentatively grabbed Levi's hand, and winced when he was pulled to his feet. He sucked in up, and followed Levi into the shower. Levi started it up, and pushed Eren inside while he brushed his teeth, thoroughly. Then, he hopped in with Eren. He wrapped his arms around Eren from behind, and held him there for a while before cleaning them both up. When they finished, Levi gave Eren a new toothbrush and grabbed the boy a night shirt, and his discarded boxers to sleep in.

When Eren finished brushing and dressing, Levi was putting a fresh sheet on the bed, and all their scattered clothes were folded neatly, and on top of the dresser.

"You have O.C.D." Eren mused aloud.

"No, I hate things being filthy and lying in, or around it. I'm not obsessive, or compulsive, nor is it disorder, brat." Levi said.

Eren threw his hands up, and walked over to the bed helping Levi set it up, before laying on it. He felt the bed dip when Levi got in next to him. He was unsure what to do. Usually Armin was curling up against him, but Eren didn't really want to cuddle against Levi. He sighed when Levi kissed his forehead

"Get some sleep brat. You promised me breakfast." Levi said before rolling over, and going to sleep.

Eren chuckled. After that, he owed Levi much more than breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N) You guys just continue to blow my mind. Is the story still interesting enough for you? I hope that it is. It's all about to start getting really serious, I think. I am kind of just writing this whenever I happen to get an idea. Probably not the best way, but it seems to be very effective. I really am so in love with this story. It's my newest treasure. I think everyone feels the same way. Thanks everyone and enjoy the next chapter.**

**I don't own SNK (AoT) Because if I did RiRen would totally be canon. **

When Levi woke up the next morning, a delicious smell had caught his attention. Well that, and his empty bed. He sat up, stretched his muscles, and got out of bed. He walked into the kitchen, and saw his brat standing over the stove, cooking.

"Good morning, brat. What are you doing?" He asked.

Eren looked behind him, and smiled brightly "Making breakfast. I was going to make pancakes, but then I found a waffle maker!"

Levi smirked as he watched Eren limp slightly to the waffle maker. "I would have taken us out for breakfast. I'm actually surprised, normally, I wake up very early."

"I know you would have taken us out, so I wanted to surprise you. Maybe I wore you out old man. Sex to strenuous for your heart now?" After pouring batter onto the hot plates, he walked back to the eggs cooking on the stove.

Levi walked over to the boy cooking, and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Or maybe you're just bad for my heart, brat." Levi growled in his ear.

Eren smiled "As much as I would love to prove your theory, old man, I don't want to burn our eggs."

Levi trailed his fingertips up Eren's boxers and over his thighs "Fuck the eggs. I can buy more. I would rather have you for breakfast."

Eren whined, as Levi's fingers danced across his body. Every erogenous place on his body was not safe from those naturally cold hands. They slipped in his underwear, under his shirt, and set his body aflame. But once the waffle maker dinged, he managed to shake back to reality, and pull away.

Levi watched Eren, with an annoyed frown on his face. He sighed heavily, feeling a tinge of malice towards the cock blocking waffle maker. He sat at the bar area of the kitchen, to watch Eren cook.

"Where did you learn to cook from?" He asked. Trying to forget the raging erection he had gotten.

"My mom. She told me she never wanted me to depend on a woman to cook or clean for me. Then, when I got older, she told me I could take care of a man." Eren shook his head.

"So, your parents know you're gay?"

"Yes. That was an interesting conversation. My mom didn't care. She laughed it off, and said at least I wouldn't get a girl pregnant in high school. My dad, for the longest time, said he wouldn't have a cock sucking son. He's more tolerable now." Eren said while setting a plateful of food in front of Levi.

Levi's eyes widened. How long was this brat up? The spread in front of him was amazing. Instead of eating, Eren made himself a plate, and then started in on dishes.

"Aren't you going to eat brat?"

"I'm weird. I like to do dishes before I eat. Oh crap!" Eren grabbed a cup on the counter, and handed it to Levi. "I assumed you liked tea, since your cabinets are full of different blends."

Levi smirked. This brat was too good to be true, and incredibly perceptive. "Thank you, Eren. You are correct, I do enjoy tea."

The boy blushed, and stuck his hands into warm soapy water to begin washing the dishes he had used. He scrubbed them until they were pristine. Just like they were before he had dirtied them.

Levi tucked into his plate. He was startled at the taste. Everything was absolutely delicious. This brat had serious cooking skills. For Levi to think that was an honor in itself, seeing as he was quite a cook himself. He just never had the time to actually do it. He was halfway finished when Eren dried off his hands, and took a seat next to him.

"How is it?" Eren asked. His eyes were hopeful.

"Pretty good. Your mom did a fine job." Levi answered.

"Really? Thank you!" Eren began to eat. "So...Levi..."

Levi took a sip of tea "What is it?"

"What...does this make us?"

Levi lifted a brow, and gave an honest shrug. He wasn't really sure. Everything about Eren was extraordinary. He was gorgeous, young, and amazing in bed. Levi was brash, harsh, old, and maybe par if not sub par. He was dubbed humanity's best and strongest prosecuting attorney, but what did he really have to show for it? A failed marriage, a Co-owned firm with his business partner Erwin, a brat he just met who made him feel young and alive. He didn't want to hold Eren back from living his own life. "Casual dating?"

Eren's eyes went wide "What...what is that?"

"I don't know. Like casual fuck buddies, but I like to spoil you too."

"So, nothing really serious?"

"No, I don't want to tie you down. So, are you working today?"

Eren frowned. "Yeah. Oh shoot!" He stuffed his breakfast in his mouth "I'm supposed to be there at eleven!"

"Calm down brat. Jeeze it's only eight."

"Oh yeah. I'm not used to being up this early. I'm sorry Levi. I can catch a taxi or something to take me to my dorm."

"Don't be such an idiot. I can take you home. I told you, I love the idea if spoiling you. Calm down. But since you inhaled breakfast..."

Eren held no regrets for inhaling breakfast, but the pain up his back while rushing to his car was a whole different story. Levi had been forceful during their romp before he left. He barely limped through the restaurant door on time. He suffered through a terribly long dinner rush. Luckily enough, it was a short shift. And with no Levi to hold him over his shift, at three, he was out of there.

He walked into his dorm with a loud sigh, and was met by glaring blue eyes. "H-hi Armin."

"HI?! You are gone all night, and I just get a hi? What is wrong with you? I have been worried about-mmf." Armin was cut off by hot lips on his own. He never even realized the brunette coming closer to him, and melted at Eren's touch. He was scared at where Eren was last night. Levi could have been a rapist, or a murderer. Then realization struck, and pushed Eren away "Won't your boyfriend hate if you are kissing someone else?"

Eren gave the blonde a curious look "I don't have a boyfriend Armin."

"But Levi-"

"Shh, yeah we fucked, but no commitment. We aren't exclusive or anything"

"I don't want to okay second fiddle to someone Eren. I'm not a toy!"

"Armin..."

Why was Eren doing this? He obviously had feelings for Levi, but maybe he had the same feelings for Armin too. He hated seeing Armin angry, sad, or upset. They were best friends, but maybe, there was something more than that. Something he couldn't explain. Maybe, something he didn't want to explain. He sat down on the closest bed, and grabbed his head with his hands. What was going on? He was trapped between a boy he harbored feelings for, who was nothing but patient and kind; and a man who was stoic and harsh, but made Eren feel special and alive.

A sudden knock to the door, jolted him back to the present. Armin opened the door, and was greeted by Mikasa and Hange.

"Hey Armin, is Eren back?" Hange asked.

Armin frowned, and stepped out of the way. Hange's eyes lit up at seeing Eren. Hange bounced over to him "How did it go? Obviously well! Did you use protection? Does Levi have a huge cock? Do you have a slight limp in your step?"

"Hange! Let Eren breathe. How did you get that out in one breathe?" Mikasa said walking in "Hi Armin."

The blonde boy rolled his eyes, and grabbed his keys off the desk "I'm going out." With no other words, he left the room.

Eren didn't even have time to feel guilty, as Hange started firing questions again, while Mikasa tried to get Hange to stop.

* * *

Levi was pulling into his driveway after dropping Eren off. A smug smile had worked it's way onto his face, and stayed there. He was even chipper answering his phone when it went off

"What do you want?"

"Wow, no insults or yelling, what's with the good mood?" Erwin asked.

"Tick tock, you are wasting my time."

"Request from Hange. Would you like to go to career day at the college?"

"And Hange didn't ask because..."

"You know if you see Hange's number, ninety percent of the time you won't answer it."

"Good point, it's still a fuck no."

"Come on Levi. It won't be that bad. Plenty of young fresh college girls to look at."

"No thanks."

"Boys?"

"I'm hanging up now."

"Levi!"

"Plead your case."

"Please do it because I don't want to, and I'll do anything."

"Take all my shit cases this month."

"Son of a bitch, really?"

"These are my terms. Negotiations not admissible. Take it, or you can go check out the pretty college girls."

"Fine! You win. The thing is on Wednesday. See you tomorrow."

Levi hung up and sighed. That just blew his whole day. Wait maybe he could salvage something from this. He unlocked his phone, and decided to text a certain Shitty Brat

_'Got any plans for Wednesday?'_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N) So why am I updating so soon? Because an amazing wave of inspiration hit and this had to be done. I had to. Plus I got really nice reviews, more favs and follows, and just all around very nice stuff. That is really like inspiration fuel! Thank you all so very much for enjoying my story and I will continue to write on it! **

Armin decided that drinking his problems away, on a Sunday afternoon, maybe wasn't a smart choice. Especially, after having to tell one girl he didn't play for her team, and declining a drink from a very handsome man. He just wanted to be left alone to wallow in his misery. His heart was breaking. How could it be? He knew that he and Eren weren't in any serious relationship, no matter how much he secretly hoped. Yet, he still felt utterly betrayed. A little voice in his head kept telling him that Eren kissed him, maybe if he found courage, he could tell Eren his feelings. Maybe even be in a relationship, but he was too shy. He allowed his heart to be stomped on in any effort to be close to Eren. To be there. To be encouraging. To accept any form of love and affection, even if it was purely sexual. He wasn't complaining, Eren was a beast in the sheets, but sex isn't love. No amount of cuddling afterwards will make it love. It always boils down to lust and desire. Now Armin wanted to cry. He took a shot of liquor, and slammed the glass onto the table with a loud sigh.

"It looks like you are trying to forget a girl." A man said while sitting next to Armin.

The blonde looked up, and blushed heavily. The man sitting there had grey hair, almost yellow eyes, and he looked very young. "No. Not a girl."

The man chuckled "Or forget a boy. Long hair and cute face, I should have figured."

"Y-yeah, I am trying to forget a boy."

The man smiled "Well, if he could leave someone like you, then he isn't worth your time. My name is Boris Feulner."

"I'm Armin Arlert."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Would you mind having a drinking buddy today? To be honest, I should have gone drinking on Saturday, but duty calls and whatever." Boris said with a chuckle.

"Duty calls? What do you do?"

"Police officer. Please don't run away."

Armin chuckled. "I haven't done anything illegal, officer."

Boris blushed "If this were under normal circumstances, I would start flirting with you."

Armin was eternally grateful for Boris and his tact. "I'm a college student."

"What are you majoring in?"

"Bio-engineering with a minor in architecture."

"Eclectic taste, and admirable."

They continued to talk and drink. Eventually Armin forgot why he was upset. Then, he realized he had to study for his test still.

"Oh my goodness. I have to go study." He stood up, and all the alcohol hit his system. He went to take a step, and landed face first in a strong chest.

Boris smiled "I hope you weren't planning on driving home."

Armin's cheeks were flushed when he looked up at Boris. Those yellow eyes were sparkling. Boris felt muscled underneath that white v-neck "Would never dream of it officer." He replied with a chuckle.

"Need me to call a cab for you?"

"No. I'm fine, really."

"Let me take you home?"

"Are you driving a police car?"

"Yes..."

Armin laughed "If you wouldn't mind. Wait aren't you drunk too? You're not setting a fine example."

"I haven't been drinking as much as you. Ever heard the phrase do as I say not as I do? I think it may apply here."

Armin was grateful. At least he was not in the back of the squad car. How did he get himself in this situation? No doubt Boris was cute, he was just hoping he wasn't a bad, crazy, psycho, cop. The kind of cop that takes people for pleasure. Armin was a very paranoid person. His fears alleviated when they were on campus. He directed Boris to where his dorm was.

"Thanks a lot for everything. You have been nothing but kind to me."

"I am great at finding a persons flaws, Armin. With you, I don't see any."

They were parked in front of the Stohess building, and Armin could feel Boris' breathe on his face.

"You hardly know me." Armin whispered. His breathing frantic, and his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"I'd like to get to know you, if you let me."

They were so close, lips barely touching, and Armin felt the guilt, and briskly pulled away.

"I'm so sorry. I want to, but I can't." He said looking away.

"Can I have your number?" Boris asked, looking dejected.

Armin nodded, and gave him his number. He got out, and walked around the car. Boris rolled down the window. "I'll see you around Armin."

"You too Boris. Thank you again."

At that moment Eren was coming out of the building to look for Armin. He was worried. The little blonde was gone for a long time. He found him out front, talking to this guy. Eren didn't like it, not one bit.

"Armin, where were you? Whose this?"

"None of your business Eren!" Armin yelled at him. The alcohol making him feel both brave, and foolish.

Boris immediately clicked the situation, and gave Armin a wicked smile

"Do I get some sugar before I go?" He asked sticking out his cheek.

Armin surprised him by grabbing his face and kissing him passionately on the lips. Each of them so engrossed in the kiss, tongues immediate dancing together, that neither of them heard Eren sputter indignantly.

Eren huffed, and went back inside. If Armin wanted to play this game, he could play it better. He pulled out his phone to write a text to a certain old man

_'hey change of plans I'm not busy Wednesday after all. I'm free after my class at 2.'_

He unlocked his dorm room, and collapsed onto his bed with a huff. He should be studying, but he really didn't want to. He should have expected this, but he hadn't. Why was he so damn jealous? He had just had incredible sex with Levi, and all but shoved it in Armin's face. Why shouldn't Armin go out and find someone to occupy his time? Eren was kind of being a shitty friend. Maybe, being fuck buddies with your best friend, was a bad idea. A bad idea based off of deep rooted feelings and lust. That alone, is a bad combination. He felt his phone vibrate, and looked at the text

_'Great, the job fair crap is over at three. Want to meet at the coffee shop? Or meet me in the back of my car?'_

Eren could barely contain his laughter. Everything about Levi made him self conscious and happy all at once. He immediately replied

_'Coffee shop is fine. Wouldn't wanna explain why an old mans heart went out in the back of his mustang. That would be awkward.'_

Eren felt proud of his snarky comeback. Levi really kept him on his toes. He liked the playful banter they shared. Levi, although much older, had a very young man attitude. He suited Eren perfectly. He giggled when he read the reply

_'Keep it up, brat. I will have to be my own attorney, while explaining why I had a dead brat in my trunk.'_

He looked up as the door opened, and his smile fell. Armin closed the door, and walked towards his bed. Eren took it all in. Armin had a flushed face, mussed hair, and kiss swollen lips. He looked thoroughly ravished in a kissing sense.

"I'm sorry, Eren." Armin said, dropping his head in into his hands.

"For what?" Eren asked, trying very hard to keep his temper under control.

"I shouldn't have done that. It was, kind of childish."

Eren swallowed down a retort along the lines of 'fuck yeah that was childish.' He bawled his fists, and plastered on a smile. Before he could open his mouth, Armin cut him off "Don't be fake with me Eren. You can't lie to me, and you know that."

"Fine. I'm pissed off! I don't even know why."

"You shouldn't be! It's not like I fucked him!" Yeah, alcohol definitely made his tongue loose.

"Oh, you want to bring this up? Really?"

"Yeah, sure, let's bring it up! You obviously got it up for Levi!" yeah alcohol, definitely.

"Don't be such a dick Armin!"

"You are the only dick here Eren. You are always so absorbed in everything about you, that you don't see anything else!"

"I care about more than just me, Armin!"

"No you don't, Eren." Armin whispered while standing up.

"Name one thing Armin, please, enlighten me." Eren's voice still held bite, but softened considerably

"How about the fact that I love you, Eren." Armin's eyes filled with tears, and while Eren sat there shell shocked, he ran out of the room.

Eren wanted to run after him, but he knew it was useless. That confession was unexpected, and he was rooted to the spot. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. After awhile, he flopped down onto his bed, and curled up into a ball. He just let the tears fall.

* * *

Armin stood in front of a door, tears pouring down his face, as he knocked on the door. The door opened, and Marco's sweet freckled face was there.

"Oh Armin! Are you alright?"

"H-hi Marco. Can I crash with you and Jean tonight?"

Marco moved out of the way, letting Armin in Jean and his shared dorm "Come on in."

"Thank you so much."

After they got set up for the sleep over, Armin poured his heart out to Marco.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n) I am sorry for how long this took me to get out. I got a wicked cold, but I wrote this in bursts between medicine. Consider this my Valentines Day gift to all of you my wonderful readers. You are my driving force, and I am thankful to all of you. **

The next day was like torture. Eren hadn't seen Armin at all. No familiar blonde hair, no baby blue eyes, nothing. It was like Armin was hiding from him, and he just wanted to talk about this. Armin was avoiding Eren like he was some kind of monster. It hurt, and Eren had to distract himself. He burned through his day by bothering Levi at work, between his own classes, via text. He didn't weigh Levi down with his personal problems, they weren't that close, but he did tell him he needed to get his mind off something. Levi never pried, and Eren was grateful for that.

After Eren's last class, he decided to hang out in the coffee shop. He didn't want to go back to a painfully quiet dorm. He pulled out a book, and did some homework, while drinking a coffee.

"Hey Eren!" someone said, while leaning over his shoulder.

Eren jumped out of his seat, effectively spilling hot coffee in his crotch.

"Fuck! Shit that's hot!" He yelled.

"Oh shoot! I'm sorry Eren." Hange said, grabbing some napkins, and starting to rub the napkins against Eren's crotch.

"Hange, are you trying to give me a heart attack? Hey, stop! I can do that myself."

"Why? It isn't something I haven't seen or touched before."

"Why? Because you have one?"

Hange shrugged "Maybe, maybe not. Where's your partner is crime? You and Armin are always together."

"I don't know. I haven't seen him much."

"Because of Levi?" Hange asked, taking a seat next to Eren.

"I guess. He's been weird, like making out with random guys, weird."

"He's probably jealous. I mean, you guys are sex buddies or whatever. Maybe he is just trying to get back at you."

"He...he told me he loved me."

Hange had a serious face now. No goofy grin or anything, while sucking in a breath "That complicates things quite a bit. He obviously meant it. How do you feel about it?"

Eren felt like he was in therapy, and let go "I don't know. It feels right..."

"What about Levi?"

"It's fun, and thrilling. I like him too. It's like, either decision would feel right, but I don't want either one to get hurt in the process."

"Let's go to my dorm and talk."

Eren agreed. Hange grabbed a coffee, and they went out the door. Once they were settled in Hange's room, Hange grabbed some paper and a pen. Eren sat on the bed with a heavy sigh.

"Sometimes, it's better to write it out. You talk, I'll write. This is a simple process. Armin pros and cons, go!" Hange said.

"Ok, Armin has been my best friend for years and I love him, but do not want to risk our friendship. He's a vixen in the sheets, but his personality is so timid. He's gorgeous in every way, except his haircut, his haircut is stupid. He's my age, but I'm partial to older." One by one, he gave a pro, immediately followed by a con. Hange was just scribbling away on the paper. When he finished, they started over.

"Levi pros and cons, go." Hange said.

"Levi is fun, but sometimes he's an asshole. Ok, most the time he is, and I enjoy the playful banter, but he's so serious. He always looks tired, bored, and disinterested. Sex is incredible, he's built like a God, everything is incredible. He's demanding, selfish, rude, obsessive compulsive, and generally a jerk." This list was worded different. He gave a pro, followed by several cons that almost sounded endearing to him.

"Jeager, you confuse even me. It's almost like you love to hate Levi. You love Armin, but hate his personality. This is something you need to figure out on your own!"

"Thanks Hange. This was no help whatsoever." Eren said with a heavy sigh.

"I didn't expect it to be this utterly complicated. Normally, I can study and research a problem, but this is matters of the heart. I don't understand those."

"You don't understand matters of the heart? What about Mikasa?"

"She's helping me learn. I also found out sex is awesome."

Eren stood up quickly, and covered his ears "No! No! That's enough. I'm done! I'm good!"

Hange grinned wickedly, "Sorry, Eren."

A little while later, Eren left and went back to his dorm. He had just started trying to study, when a knock came to his door. He sighed and slammed his hands down. Today was not his day. He was going to fail his calculus class at this rate. Well, even if he did study he probably would have failed anyway. It wasn't fair to blame others. He opened the door "Horseface...what do you want?" he said to Jean standing there.

"Maybe for you to stop being such a dick, Eren." Jean answered.

Marco grabbed Jean's shoulder "Try setting an example, silly."

Jean rolled his eyes in unison with Eren.

"Trying to study, why are you both here?" Eren asked.

"Can we come in?" Marco asked.

Eren stepped to the side to let them both in "Make yourself at home."

Jean and Marco sat on the bed across from Eren, "Armin..." Marco started.

It turned into a talk that made Eren feel like scum. Armin's had apparently spilled his guts out to Jean and Marco last night. Why is everyone doing this, or telling him this? Did everyone not know that he knew Armin loved him? Why was he the jerk? The more he heard, the more he thought, the more pissed off he got. Marco saw it, and politely excused himself and Jean. And once again, Eren slept alone that night. Tears pouring down his face as he curled into a tight ball. It hurt. Everything hurt. Everything. Why? He hadn't done anything wrong! When did being in love or liking someone become so painful? Sex with no strings was quickly tangling him up in the loose frays of lingering emotions. There was no such thing as no strings. Maybe life would be better with no sex, and no one to fall in love with. But that existence, although easier, would be so lonely. He couldn't live like that. No one could live like that. He cried himself to sleep that night.

The next morning, he woke up for class only to find out calculus class was canceled, and he thanked every God and diety in existence. As he strolled around the campus he heard his phone ring. He looked at the screen, and answered it immediately. It was Levi,

"Hello?" Eren said.

"What are you doing tonight?" Came Levi's bored voice.

"Working. Why?"

"What about after?"

"Curling up into a ball to cry myself to sleep. Why?"

"Stop asking questions, brat. That's my job. May I inquire what you are upset over?"

Eren hesitated "I don't want to talk about it."

"Understood. Listen brat, you've seemed down in the dumps lately. Do you want to meet up later or something?"

"No, well yes I would, but I have a jammed schedule today and then work, so I don't really have the time."

Levi was thankful that Eren couldn't see the disappointment etched on his face "Oh, well that's alright. I guess I'll see you on Wednesday then."

"I'm so sorry Levi."

"Don't fret over it brat. I just miss you is all."

Eren could practically see the embarassment on Levi's face, and he smiled "I miss you too old man. Now I can't wait to see you."

"Breaks over. I have to go."

"Alright. I'll see you later." Eren heard the line click, and put his phone in his pocket.

His classes all blurred together. Even art class. The professor had them try a new medium, and Eren tried charcoal. It only succeeded in frustrating him, with the unforgiving coal. It smudged, it blurred, and he got dirty. Usually, he loved being covered in art supplies, but this just pissed him off. After all his classes were done, he went back to his dorm to get ready for work. It was still empty. The silence was maddening. Eren couldn't handle this anymore. Something, somewhere, somebody had to give.

He did his shift like a robot. Just serving people with a fake smile that didn't reach his eyes. He didn't talk more than he had to, and avoided others. He heard his coworkers whispering about him. Frankly, he didn't give a damn. He was just here to exist. So, maybe that was a bit over-dramatic, but at this point that's how Eren felt. When the clock hit eleven he was out the door. He went back to his dorm, and dropped his keys at seeing a familiar mop of blonde bent over the desk, studying. He gasped loudly, and rubbed his eyes. "A-armin?" He asked tentatively.

Deep oceans of blue looked up at Eren. Pale cheeks went pink "Eren..." those pink lips formed his name perfectly. And he was on them in the blink of an eye.

It was warm, no, hot, and familiar. Mouths moving in tandem, as fingers touched upon flesh it already knew so well. Tears fell as clothes came off. It felt right. It felt amazing. It felt wrong. Negative feelings being pushed aside, while a rigid erection was pushed in. At this moment, nothing else mattered. Nothing, but this moment of fulfillment. Moaning voices, and crying out for one another. Panting, gasping, and sweating. Holding on to one another as if it was the last tether to this existence.

And when they lay together, Eren playing with sweaty blonde locks, the guilt rose in his chest again. Eren pushed it away for now. He knew he still had so much to go through, but for now, with Armin on his chest, he felt happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n) Sorry this took so long for me to get out. Sentence structure got all weird, and repeating words all over the place. I am still not completely happy with it, but I've kept you all waiting long enough for this. Thank you for all of the followers of this story, it really does my heart good!**

The next morning, the annoying sound of an alarm woke Eren up. He grabbed his phone, and shut it up. He felt someone shuffle closer to his warmth. He stiffened, until remembering what happened last night. Oh yeah. He had slept with Armin. He felt kind of sick to his stomach, but Armin looked adorable snuggled into him. He shifted to get comfortable, and blue eyes snapped open "Eren, what time is it?" Armin asked.

"Eight. Why?" Eren asked with a yawn.

"Oh God!" Armin jumped out of bed, and began fumbling around, looking for clothes "I have class in half an hour! I am going to fail my test! I forgot to study!"

Eren laughed, as he watched Armin limp around, getting dressed, and grabbing books for class. The blonde paused in his panic, and kissed Eren on the cheek. "Are you going to be busy later?"

"Uh yeah, I have plans after my last class." He answered while sitting up.

"Oh, alright. I'll see you tonight then." Armin said, and then walked out of the room.

Eren flopped onto the bed with a heavy sigh "I am scum!" He stated firmly.

He heard his phone go off, and looked at it. Well, speaking of feeling like scum, it was Levi.

_"Hey brat. Get up and come downstairs. I want to take you out for coffee."_

Eren couldn't deny that he had really missed Levi. Armin would be in class. He was in the clear. He quickly dressed, and ran downstairs, as Levi was walking towards the dorm building.

"Hey brat." Levi said, pulling Eren in for a hug.

Eren blushed, and gently shoved him away. Levi wasn't normally affectionate like this. It was weird. "Hi yourself there, old man. Shouldn't you be at the job fair?"

Levi began walking with the brat in tow "Doesn't start until ten. Apparently, shitty college kids don't understand early mornings. That's why I got you up. What time is your first class?"

"Nine thirty. I was up anyways."

"Great," Levi went slightly pink in his cheeks, and looked away "I am glad we can spend some time together today."

Eren perked up at the man's tone, noticed the blush, but said nothing about it. "I am too, Levi." He reached down, and grabbed Levi's hand, to twine their fingers together. God, he was so perfect. They fit together so perfectly. When they finally got to the coffee shop, Levi opened the door, and let Eren in. They ordered their drinks, and some breakfast, before sitting in a little corner booth. Levi, who paid, grabbed Eren's hands from across the table, and kissed his knuckles gently "So tell me brat, why haven't you been happy lately?"

Eren sputtered around, but the look from Levi stopped him from forming a lie. "My roommate told me he was in love with me." he spit out.

If Levi was taken back by this, he gave no indication. The only movement was Levi lifting a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Your roommate is in love with you? How do you feel about that?"

"Do you want honesty?"

"It's usually the best policy."

"I don't know. I kind of love Armin, but," he grabbed Levi's hands tightly "I really like you too. Please, don't leave!"

"I am not going anywhere, brat. I'll stay as long as you will let me." He kissed Eren's knuckles again.

Eren breathed a sigh of relief. Levi wasn't going to be mad, or make him choose. He was willing to wait, but then Eren paled at a thought from something he remembered. He wouldn't make Eren choose, because Levi didn't want anything serious.

"You went from relief to upset, now what?"

"You...you won't make me choose. Because, you don't want a serious relationship."

Levi put Eren's hands down, and took a strong drink from his coffee "Listen, brat, there is a lot you don't know about me. After a failed marriage, I don't look to fondly at love."

Eren felt his heart drop into his stomach. He had worried for nothing. Obviously, he would end up with Armin. Levi didn't want anything serious.

"But I will fight for you." Levi firmly stated.

Eren looked up with hopeful eyes. "What?"

"You heard me, Eren. I may not believe in love, but I don't plan on giving you up without a fight."

"Why? Why would you fight for me?"

"Because I do like you, and you have a pretty tight ass."

Eren blushed. Levi started strong, and finished in such an asshole fashion. Yet, Eren felt cared about.

"Are you intimate with this Armin kid?" Levi asked.

Eren blushed. That was not a question he wanted to answer. His avoidance gave an answer. Levi took that jealous feeling, and buried it for later. He only let out a soft hum.

"How did you know his name?" Eren asked.

"You said it a little while ago, I just ran with it. In my field, you pick up on hearing things."

"Oh, of course. Can we not talk about this anymore. I can't take any more of this."

"Understood, but if you want to talk, I am here."

Eren simply nodded, and enjoyed Levi just being there. He sat there just eating his breakfast sandwich with Levi watching him.

"Hey, you want to help me with some thing?" Eren asked.

"Depends. I never agree to anything unless I know what it is."

"I have to do a drawing in a different medium. Can I..." He blushed "Can I draw you?"

Levi cocked his head cutely "You want to draw me?"

"Yes. You are a really good subject to draw."

"Sure, this weekend you can paint me like one of your French girls."

Eren snorted into his coffee "Well it's charcoal, but you made your point."

Levi shook his head.

Eren stood up "I have to go now. Thank you for the coffee and breakfast." He walked over, and shyly kissed Levi on the cheek.

Levi grabbed Eren's cheek, and directed him back to his mouth. Eren shivered at the pleasure that rippled up his spine.

"If you have a free moment, come visit me. If not, I'll see you after." Levi told the boy.

"Yeah, alright I will. See you later." Eren said before walking off to his first class. Before walking through the door into class, he received a text from Levi.

_"Hate to see you go, but love to watch you leave brat."_

Eren blushed as he walked into class. Yeah, that was his Levi.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N) I think everyone deserves a little bit of understanding as to why Armin is the way he is. So here you go. A little bit of a glimpse into why Armin is in love with Eren and why he does what he does do. I actually had a blast with this, and I am maybe going to do a few more chapters like this but not just Armin but maybe Levi and Hange and stuff. I don't know. What do you guys think? I appreciate any feedback. Enjoy the look into Armin's really twisted way of thought. Oh and thank you to everyone that has faved and followed this story. You guys really know how to make me feel special!**

Armin Arlert. Age, twenty one. Armin was an extremely bright kid. In high school, he was second only to Mikasa. There was only one thing Armin wasn't smart with, and that was love. Even now, he clung to the toxic relationship he had with Eren. If one could call it that. Eren wasn't serious with anyone, or about anything. He was seriously trying to find his place in life. Armin had a plan, and a drive. Eren didn't. He and Eren were like polar opposites, but opposites attract. Right? Well, that's what science had taught him.

After his outburst with Eren, Armin now had the ever patient Boris, vying for his affection. Armin was flattered, but he didn't know if Boris was right for him. The grey haired boy was patient and kind. He offered to get to know one another, as friends, before seeking anything further.

There was a problem with that. Armin was completely, totally, and hopelessly devoted to Eren. They were best friends, it was only normal to seek out a relationship. Right?

Eren was the leader of their group. He was strong and sure footed. (The only thing in life Eren was sure about.) Mikasa, was the glue that held them together, and then there was Armin, bringing up the caboose. He wanted to somehow prove he wasn't weak, but if Eren said jump, he'd ask how high. In the end, Armin was weak, but only for Eren. That thought made him even more upset. This is not the way he pictured things with Eren, and their relationship.

This wasn't so much a relationship as it was a totalitarian dictatorship. It was toxic, and unhealthy, but damn it if it didn't feel amazing.

Sex. Sex with Eren was incredible. Of course Armin had been "faithful." Eren was his first, and only. He was Eren's first , but not his only. Eren was know for seducing boys out of their clothes with beautiful turquoise eyes and a cocky grin. Each time Armin had to bury his jealousy and plaster on a fake smile. And when Eren came running back, in his mind, he would forgive him. Did Armin wonder what sex would me like with someone else? Absolutely. When Eren was gone, had he become a slave to his hormones, and have to pleasure himself? You bet. But other than by himself and Eren, he remained untouched. Kissing Boris was the first time he had ever kissed another person. The feeling was liberating and intoxicating. It was also scary and different.

Did it really matter though? Eren had come running back and Armin had forgiven him. Obviously big shot Levi wasn't all that great if Eren had made love to him last morning he was over joyed. Eren was all his again. He had been nervous. Admitting to Eren that he was in love, and wanted something more Was terrifying. But Eren had responded rather well.

He never realized that sex and love were different. Very different. A night of passion and morning cuddles did not mean I love you. Lust, yes, but not love. To Armin the two of them were in a symbiotic relationship There wasn't a difference because Eren made him feel safe and loved. Even if there were no I love you words exchanged between them, he could feel it with every snap of Eren's hips plowing into him. That was love, a fucked up love, but a love in the end.

He wanted to surprise Eren by meeting him after one of his classes, but he was the one in for a surprise. He passed by the job fair. 'Oh, I should check that out later. Maybe meet some people, and get my name out there.' He thought to himself. He saw Eren, and inwardly pouted he must have gotten out of class early. He was going to call out to Eren, until he saw something that made his heart drop. His Eren, was with Levi, again. That meant that Eren didn't come back to him. Eren had used him. He considered walking over there and slapping Eren, calling him every name in the book, but hurt kept him rooted in spot. Watching Eren smile for a reason that wasn't him.

It hurt. His heart hurt. Tears poured down his cheeks, and a broken sob slipped past his lips. He felt used, dirty, and angry. His body shook in pain and anger. It took a long time to get his senses back into gear. Finally, he could feel his body, and ran back to their room. He buried his face in the pillow and let the devastation wash over his being. Eren was a jerk! A big, sexy, beautiful, jerk. And Armin hated him yet couldn't stop loving him. He clutched a pillow tight to his body. Then he perked up when his phone went off. If it was Eren, he was in for quite the earful. He looked at the caller I.D. It was Boris.

"H-hello." He answered.

"Hey angel, you sound sad. I can call back later." Came Boris' voice.

"No. It's fine. I could use a smile."

"Great. Are you busy tonight?"

"Apparently not." Came Armin's crass reply, but he caught himself "I was going to be busy, but plans got canceled."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but it's great for me. Would you like to go out? Just as friends, and no cop car this time."

Armin smiled "Yeah, that sounds nice. Just as friends."

"Great. I will pick you up tonight at seven."

"Sounds great. See you then."

Armin ended the call, and sighed. He knew Eren might come in wanting him, and he would refuse, and shove his date with Boris, right in his face. Revenge was sweet.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N) I kept thinking I was super behind on posting this, but I wasn't. It's been about a week so I am doing good. Wording this is getting difficult, especially when I have ideas coming a mile a minute and my poor fingers can't keep up! Thank you so much to all the people who are new to my story. When I see new favs and follows it just brings great joy to know people want to see where this is going! Also to all my reviewers, you guys are so awesome! It really brightens my day up. Deeper and deeper this fic goes and we aren't even at a climax yet, I don't think. To be honest, I am just as shocked as all of you when I write each chapter! Warning there is implied smut but its nothing to heavily detailed (Sorry yaoi fans) Enjoy chapter 10 (I cant believe it's already gotten to this point! This is getting to be my longest story to date. Man I suck!)**

The pure anticipation of seeing Levi again, had Eren's day passing by at a snail's pace. His body was practically humming with excitement. Deep down, behind the initial excitement was guilt, but Eren wanted to bury that down and enjoy the now. He managed to sneak in a break between classes, to see Levi. He looked so sexy standing there in his expensive suit, but he also looked bored. Maybe, slightly annoyed, when Hange started to bother him. He also rolled his eyes at the "dumb as shit college kids." That was his Levi though.

Finally, by the grace of someone, two o'clock finally got there, and Eren stayed with Levi while he finished up. A big smile was plastered on his face. He loved to be around Levi, and honestly, one of them had to smile.

Levi turned to Eren when the last kid left "What do you say to going out for coffee instead of doing it here?"

"I hope we won't "do it" here Levi, but a coffee date sounds good. Let me get changed."

"You are such a brat." Levi sighed "I'll go get my car, and meet you out front. It's on the other side of this damn campus."

Eren laughed "See you then." He kissed Levi on the cheek, and took off for his dorm.

* * *

When he opened the door, Armin was there. "O-oh, hey Armin. What are you up too?" He said nervously.

Armin was slightly bent at the waist, clad only in boxers. His back was to Eren, and he smirked. "Getting stuff together. I have a date tonight," He stood straight, and turned to face Eren "with Boris."

A dark shadow crossed Eren's face, but he shook it off "Good. I'm happy for you. I have a date too, with Levi."

"Fantastic, have a great time. I don't know when I'll be back."

"Neither do I. I might not come back." Eren was lying through his teeth. He had strong doubts Levi would allow him to stay during the week. But Armin was playing the game Eren was familiar with.

Jealousy.

Eren stripped off his clothes, and searched for something more suitable than bummy college clothes. He smirked when he heard Armin suck in a breathe. He quickly dressed in some nice clothes, and turned to leave "Have fun with Boris, Armin."

"You have fun with Levi, Eren." Armin responded with venom laced in his voice. He watched Eren leave with slitted, glaring eyes. When the door shut he growled "Stupid cocky son of a bitch!"

Eren jogged down the stairs, with a permanent smirk across his face. Armin was probably livid at this point. When he got in to Levi's Mustang, he was still smirking.

"What's got you feeling like hot shit, brat?" Levi asked.

"My shitty roommate can't take what he dishes out"

"Isn't this roommate the same one you claimed to be confused about?"

"Yes." The smirk fell, and Eren stared at the floorboard. He had been, pretty much, a straight up ass to Armin, and offered no apologies. He didn't stop to think how Armin might feel about all of this. Yup, Eren was feeling like scum again "I just...I don't know," Eren said, as Levi listened and drove "I really like you Levi, but I'm afraid if we aren't serious, I need a back up plan."

"Would it help if I said I wanted to be serious?" Levi asked.

Eren blushed, and looked over at Levi "What?"

"What if I wanted to make you my boyfriend, brat?"

"I-I-I..." it seemed Eren couldn't put anything in to words. Yeah, he would love to be serious with Levi, but what about Armin. Armin hadn't dated anyone, ever, since they started their awkward partnership. He didn't want to totally devastate Armin, by being in an official relationship. It was hard looking at Levi's blushing face. He was so cute, and Eren wanted to jump on the offer. What if it was...

"Is this a hypothetical question?" Eren asked.

"Brat, do you even know what hypothetical means?"

"Don't fuck with me old man! Are you serious right now?"

Levi shrugged and Eren growled, and pulled at his hair in frustration. Even more so, when Levi started to chuckle

"It's kind of hypothetical, and maybe sort of not. I'm considering it. I've never been in an actual relationship with a boy, let alone a shitty brat. It might work."

"Woah! Wait! Your failed marriage was with a woman?" He watched Levi nod "I just assumed it was...what?"

"Yes. I was married to a nice girl named, Petra. She got sick of my lack of emotion, and stuff and found it in the arms of another man. I stopped believing in that, bullshit of love conquering all. I found myself lacking in an emotional department, so I must be unlovable. Then I just started looking for a quick fuck, and suddenly found myself responding better to men than women. After some soul searching I discovered myself to be gay."

"Wow..."

"But, I don't know brat. I feel something with you."

"I feel it too Levi. I just don't know what to do. Armin is going out with Boris tonight, and this is the first guy he's ever been with other then me. I know he's hung up on me. I don't think he really likes this guy. I mean, yeah, he's cute or whatever, but he's not Armin's type."

Levi had a great idea "This weekend, let's double date, and blind date."

"What?"

Levi parked the car at their destination "You will go out on a date with me, and bring Armin for a blind date."

"Why? Who? What?" Eren sputtered

"Brat, are you a lawyer? Just shut up, and do what I say. Now, let's stop talking about this, and enjoy some time together."

"Ok, ok." Eren got out of the Mustang. Levi was beside him in seconds, grabbing Eren's hand.

The brunette blushed. He was not used to anyone being so open in a relationship before. Then he realized, he'd never really been in a relationship before. How could he even criticize Levi about not wanting to be serious, when he had never been serious before. Levi had way more experience, being married and stuff. He still questioned why Levi want we to be together, but stopped thinking when Levi wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Stop thinking so much, you'll hurt your brain. Why don't you just relax, and enjoy what we have?"

"How do you seem to read my mind?"

"Do you constantly forget what I do for a living?"

Eren shrugged, as Levi opened the door for him. He loosened up considerably after that, and focused on just how happy he was with Levi around. They enjoyed one another as they had coffee together. When they climbed into Levi's car, Eren realized they weren't on the path a take him home.

"Are we going somewhere? Eren asked dumbly.

"I assumed fighting with your roommate, meant you might not want to go back. Do you want to?"

"No, it's just a weekday...I assumed..."

"Listen, I can take you to school on my way to work. It's on my way, so it's not a big deal. You ever need to get away, I am here."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

After getting to Levi's house, the old man impressed Eren by making an amazing dinner. After dinner, they did the dishes; playfully splashing water, and bantering back and forth. After dishes, Levi took Eren, sexually, on the kitchen table. Then Eren rode Levi in the bed. They took a shower, changed the sheets, and fell asleep. Well, Levi did. Eren cuddled up to that strong chest, and thought about every thing that progressed that day. Levi felt something special with Eren, and he felt the same about Levi, but he couldn't get the thought of Armin out of his head. He was almost certain that he could possibly love Levi, but he couldn't say that about Armin. Armin was his best friend, but he couldn't see them as more than that. He decided that if Armin's date with Boris didn't go spectacularly, then he would take Levi up on the double, blind date. Maybe, just maybe, Eren could help Armin forget about him; because if he couldn't, he would never be able to move on himself.

Little did he know, the little blonde was being seduced into a bed that night, by the one man he thought he would never click with.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N) I was going to wait for a week as usual, because I was blown away that I got another chapter typed up and already started on 12, but Angelic Land convinced me he might die without the next chapter! So Here it is. I hope it doesn't seem rushed or anything, because I am surprised at how fast this came up! Enjoy it!**

Armin couldn't go through with it. He couldn't have sex with Boris. He tried really hard, he had, but he just couldn't. He had to awkwardly explain to Boris, how he just didn't feel a connection. He blew him like a champ though, just because, you can't get a guy hard ,and leave him hanging like that. That's all they did, other than talk all night after. He and Boris were going to remain friends, and nothing else. They both were okay with the decision.

* * *

Eren rubbed his sleepy eyes as he opened the door to his room. Levi apparently went to work at the ass crack of dawn, and way before Eren's first class. When he walked in, Armin looked to be just getting in himself. Eren decided to try and be nice. To make up for what an ass he had been yesterday.

"Boris have work at the ass crack of dawn too?" He asked.

Armin yawned loudly "Yeah. Police work, and what not. Date didn't go so great either."

"How did it not go well? You are just getting home."

"We didn't click. He was understanding about it. But, I did stay with him. Things with Levi go well?"

"Yeah, I found out he's like an amazing cook." Eren flopped down on the bed. He was very excited about Armin and Boris not clicking. He would tell Armin about the blind date later. Right now his brain wasn't working "I'm so fucking tired."

Armin crawled into his own bed, and buried his face into his pillow "Me too."

For the next few hours, the room was full of the sound of the two boy's snoring loudly.

When Eren woke up, Armin was already awake, and texting on his phone. Eren rubbed at his head, mussing up his already messy hair.

"Boris just met Krista." Armin said with a laugh.

Eren chuckled "Oh God, is he in love with her now?"

"Probably, for a girl, Krista is perfection itself. Boris is obsessed with perfection, and is great with pointing out flaws. He will love that Krista has none."

"Yeah. So uhm, Armin...are you busy this weekend?"

"Obviously not. Are you? I assumed Levi would be taking you out." Armin had a slightly harsh tone. He was giving Eren a curious glance.

"Well, yes and no. He has a friend for you to meet. He thinks you two will click."

Armin raised a brow "A blind date?"

"More or less."

"Sure. Why not? What is there to lose?"

Eren tilted his head "Really? I thought you might take some more convincing."

"I've thought about it Eren, and I am willing to wait for you." He ignored Eren's groan "We are in college, and you probably want to try new things before you settle. That's okay with me, because I will wait. And if you think me "dating around" is a good idea, I'll do it."

Eren now had his palm smacked against his forehead. He knew it couldn't be that easy. Armin was still hung up him, but he was so cute with his big blue doe eyes. Eren held it together. If Levi wanted to consider being serious, then Eren had to stop admiring Armin like that. The weekend couldn't come fast enough. Thank God it was Thursday.

* * *

Levi strolled into his office. His underlings in the office were absolutely terrified. Their boss, who was usually cold and angry, had been surprisingly in a tolerable mood. Rumors swirled around that maybe he had "gotten some." Levi had heard the rumors, and just smirked. It was true, but that wasn't the only reason. The real reason was one word: Eren. That shitty little brat was the little bitty strip of sunshine in his life. Eren made him truly happy. There was one part that didn't make him happy, a little speed bump named Armin. Levi sat at his desk, rubbing his hands was going to get Armin away from Eren with a little help. Speak of the devil, his business partner, and good friend, Erwin walked in at that moment.

"Oh fuck, that's menacing. Should I leave until you are done plotting?"

"No no, come in. I wanted to see you anyways."

"Listen, I am still handling all your shitty cases, as promised. Are you planning my murder?"

"No. Erwin you are single, right?"

"Yes." He answered cautiously. Erwin was on high alert. Where was this conversation headed?

"And you consider yourself pan-sexual?"

"Yup, love the person not the gender."

"You're going on a blind date with me and my...well, my brat."

"I am assuming I cannot say no, so great. Whose the date?"

"Little twenty one year old, blonde haired, blue eyed, brat." Levi said, keeping his thoughts about the boy to himself.

"I'm a sucker for that. Even though I can't say no, I actually don't want to now."

"Great, I'll get it all set up."

"You said double date with your brat, I'm assuming that's the Eren boy you have been talking about?"

"Yes." It was true. Levi had told Erwin all about Eren. Erwin was happy to see the small changes in his good friend. After the divorce, Levi had become even more cold and distant than normal. It was nice to see this Levi. Even if it wasn't a glorious smile painted all over his face, Levi was definitely happier.

"Great! I'm happy for you Levi. Well, more shitty cases to handle."

Levi gave Erwin a smug smirk "Have fun with those."

Erwin rolled his eyes, and strolled out of the office. There was a pep in his step, at the prospect of having a really nice time on a blind date.

It got all set up. After class for the brats, and after work for the older guys, on Friday, Levi would pick up Eren and Armin. They would meet Erwin at the restaurant. So on Friday, Eren and Armin were sitting in a cherry red mustang.

"You have a really nice car Levi." Armin said from the backseat.

"Thanks. It's kind of my pride and joy. I enjoy fancy cars."

"It's also really nice to finally meet you! Can you tell me about this blind date?"

"He's tall, with blonde hair, and icy blue eyes."

"Aww, and I got set up with a shrimp like you?" Eren teased from the passenger seat.

Levi shot a glare at Eren "Shut your hole, stupid brat!"

Armin's eyes went wide at the verbal abuse, but Eren just smiled lovingly at Levi.

"Before I shut it for you." Levi finished.

Armin's eyes went impossibly wider. No, it couldn't be. Was Eren...Levi's bottom? No, it couldn't be! He shook his head of thoughts. Their sex life should be none of his business. He would ask Eren later though. As they got closer to the destination, Armin found his palms to be sweaty. Why was he feeling so nervous? It's not like he was expecting this date to really go anywhere. He was doing this to make Eren happy. But he found his heart beating frantically, and his palms impossibly sweaty.

They got to the restaurant, and Armin got out quickly, stretching his limbs after being stuck in the back seat. Suddenly a big, tall, muscular blonde walked over to them. His blonde hair was perfectly parted on the side. His perfect over six foot frame, was hugged nicely by his white button up, with a nerdy little bolo tie. His ice blue eyes were full of cheer.

"Levi, thought you got lost. You must be Eren, finally nice to match a name with a face."

Eren shook the man's hand "I had no idea Levi talked about me at work." Aquamarine eyes glanced curiously over at Levi.

The man glanced to the side avoiding the look "Tch. Way to give away my secrets, Erwin. By the way, this is your date, Armin."

Armin hadn't stopped staring at the man since he walked up. He was huge, and absolutely stunning in every way. Two sets of blue eyes met, and Armin felt his face flush under that striking gaze. Erwin held out his hand "Nice to meet you, Armin. You look gorgeous."

Armin stuttered around his words "Th-thank you."

Eren nudged Levi in the ribs with an elbow. Levi nodded his head. These two seemed to be lost in each others eyes. Levi coughed "We will lose our reservations if we keep standing here."

Erwin looked over at his friend "Of course." He offered his arm out to the little blonde "Shall we?"

Armin trembled, and looped his arm around Erwin's offered one. He really had to give it to Levi, he knew how to pick them. This was so bad though. Erwin was gorgeous, but he wasn't supposed to get attached. He was only doing this until Eren was over Levi, but the look in those blue eyes couldn't be denied. Armin was frightful. For the first time in his life, he might be in love with someone who wasn't Eren.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N) So I have nothing really to say. I would like to ask you lovely readers if maybe after reading this if you would like a detailed events of Armin's date and feelings. I don't know. I have started a chapter, but at the same time should I stick with it being strictly RiRen? I don't know. I am so confused! Once again thanks to all my lovely readers. You guys are really the best and just keep me going! **

The two couples were sat very quickly, thanks to their reservations.

Erwin smiled at Armin, he threw a large arm around his shoulder "Whatever you want, get it. All on me."

Armin blushed in embarrassment "I couldn't do that. You have to go dutch with me."

Erwin shook his head, firm on his decision "Don't worry. I know blind date means dutch, but I couldn't live with myself knowing I let you pay a dime."

Levi scoffed, but covered it with a cough. Erwin was interested, heavily. And he was definitely laying it on thick.

Eren was all smiles. This looked to be going really well. When the waitress came up, Levi got a bottle of red wine for everyone.

"Now I have to order red meat so I don't seem tacky...thanks Levi!" Erwin said.

"Cram your noise hole, Erwin. I know you were looking at the steak dinner."

Erwin laughed, and kept looking at his menu "So Armin, you and Eren are friends?"

Armin's breathe caught in his chest "Uh yeah, best friends. We have been friends since our childhood. We attended school together, and now we are college roommates."

"That's wonderful. Levi and myself are very similar. We were roommates in college, both studying law. We clicked, and then started up a firm together, after getting our degrees."

Eren folded his menu, and put it down. Levi looked at him "Know what you want, brat?" Eren nodded, and was rewarded with kiss on the cheek that made him smile.

The waitress took their orders, and then they started up more small talk. Armin excused himself to head to the bathroom, and Eren decided to join him. Levi gave him a look "I had no idea you turned into a girl, and have to go in pairs."

Eren frowned, and gave Levi the finger as he walked away with Armin.

Erwin smiled brightly at Levi,

"You like him a lot don't you?"

Levi smirked "I do. He keeps me young. Which now, sounds really stupid that I said that out loud. Forget I said that."

"I'll keep it for blackmail."

"Fuck off. What about you? Laying it on thick there aren't you?"

"Have you seen the boy? He's gorgeous! I can't let him slip through my fingers! It's hard to believe two dynamite cuties like that were together. I want to make him forget all about Eren."

"Ever stop and think 'Fuck, we are middle aged men seducing fucking college boys?' Because that thought really pisses me off."

"It's weird to think that middle aged friends are hooking up with college aged friends, but we never really chose our path in life. If these boys make us happy, there is nothing we can do about it. All we can do is be happy."

"I guess you are right, as usual. Eren makes me happy. I can't fight that. It makes me feel really fucking weird to be nervous around a shitty little brat, but damn."

Erwin chuckled "That's what love is Levi. It doesn't make sense, its just something you feel."

* * *

Meanwhile, Eren was calming Armin down "Eren! He is so cute. I don't know what to do. What about you?"

"Armin! It's okay if you want to be with him! Don't pass up an opportunity to be happy. I never made you happy, don't lie! Be with Erwin, it's obvious he likes you."

"I don't know what to do Eren! I still love you." He went to throw his arms around Eren, but his wrists were caught in a flash of movement.

"Armin! I love you, as a friend. Don't keep yourself away from happiness because you want to stick with something that is familiar. Take a chance on something Armin. You can't live your life in fear."

"But...but, Eren..." Armin whimpered

"No buts, Armin! Want to make me happy? Give Erwin a chance! He's a really good looking guy, and he obviously likes you."

Armin's eyes were full of tears, and he choked up "Fine, only to make you happy."

Eren sighed, it was better than nothing. He loved Armin, truly, but he needed to emotionally invest fully into Levi. There was something between them, almost like they were linked together long ago. Just something, and if it wasn't meant to be, well he would rather live life with no regrets. But he felt something, something he had never felt with anyone ever before.

When they went back to their seats, not a word was said over how long they were gone. It was assumed both sets of friends talked. Their food was brought out to them. They all ate, and made small talk.

Armin was definitely warming up more and more to Erwin. Eren just hoped that the behavior was natural, and not forced.

"So, what's going on after dinner?" Eren asked.

"I've got nothing planned," Levi said "Remember you have a painting to do, brat."

"Oh yeah, I can grab my stuff when we drop Armin off."

"Actually, I'd like to take Armin on a nightly stroll through Trost Park, if that's okay with him." Erwin looked over at the blonde.

Armin's cheeks burned from heat "Uhm, yeah. Sure, that sounds nice actually."

"Great. You two don't worry, I'll take great care of him."

Levi used every bit of self restraint in his body, to not turn that into something perverted. He just caught Erwin's eye with a smirk. He got his point across. Erwin's ears were a bright red color.

They declined desert, and when the bill came, Eren didn't lift a finger, he had learned by now. Armin hadn't.

"Come on Erwin! Please. I can't let you pay for it all!" Armin pleaded.

Erwin shook his head "A gentlemen pays for the meal. I have this."

"I'm going to pay you back!"

"You could pay me right now."

"Really, how much?" Armin pulled out him wallet, but Erwin stopped him.

"How about a kiss?"

Armin blushed "uhm..I-I..."

Erwin stopped his stuttering with a swift kiss. Armin's eyes went wide, before fluttering shut. He began kissing back in earnest.

"Oi, suck face on your own time." Levi growled at the two.

Erwin pulled back, and chuckled "Technically, dinner is over. It is our time."

Levi narrowed his eyes "Don't try to out lawyer me with your half assed technicality."

Armin felt light headed, and woozy, giving Erwin time to pay the bill with Armin not trying to stop him.

"Let's go brat." Levi said to Eren, who was grinning like an idiot at Armin.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you Erwin, see you later Armin." He slid out of the booth, and grabbed Levi's offered hand. "Let's stop by my dorm so I can grab some clothes, and my art supplies."

"Anything you want, brat."

Eren glanced behind them, and saw Erwin and Armin chatting, while getting up from the booth.

"You did really good, Levi. They seem happy."

"I always know what I am doing, brat." Levi said. He pulled Eren in closer to him and enjoyed the warmth coming off the boy. The taller boy was always so warm. When they got to his car, he opened the door for the boy.

Eren sat down, and sighed. He hoped above all hope, that Armin would have a good time tonight. More importantly, he knew he would be having a good night. He always did when he was with Levi. It wasn't just the amazing sex. Although, he could stay just based off of that. But It mas more of the connection that the two shared. The fact that they enjoyed each other even if they sat in silence. No, everything with Levi was amazing. Eren only hoped that Erwin would be half as amazing as Levi. Then maybe Armin would be able to forget about him.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N) Apparently everyone wanted a little bit of some WinMin love. That's awesome and I am here to deliver. Please enjoy this chapter. It isn't full WinMin because we also get some of the Riren that we all love so much as well! I have nothing else to say other than please enjoy. Welcome to the people who have found this story since the last story, and once again thank you everyone who has faved and followed. Also thank you to my reviewers, I do listen to what you all ask for and take it all into careful consideration to make you all happy. You guys are my driving force and I love each and every one of you. This is my most popular story and that really makes me so happy! Also I explain Hange a little bit here in this too. I decided with Non binary manga Hange. For anyone who was wondering. **

Armin felt many things kissing Erwin, but the main feeling was nice. He completely forgot where they were, or that Eren and Levi were there. He was wrapped up in the smell, feeling, taste, and being that was Erwin Smith. And he loved it. He barely even noticed Eren leaving, before being led out of the restaurant.

"The park isn't far. Would you like to walk?" Erwin asked.

"S-sure." Armin answered. They walked silently, standing next to each other. Armin shivered from the night air.

"Are you cold? Would you like my jacket?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Well, I can't sit by, and let you shiver." Erwin wrapped an arm around the boy, and drew him closer. Armin's cheeks flushed.

"So Armin, tell me about yourself."

Armin stopped dead in his tracks. He turned, and looked at at the man next to him "Can we cut the formalities, and just be honest?"

"Well, I wouldn't want you to be dishonest with me."

"Do you like me?"

"Well, I don't know much about you, but off of appearances and overall what I know...then yes, I do. Why?"

"Kiss me..."

"I'm not one to turn down such a forceful request, but why?"

"Just...just kiss me again, please."

Erwin cupped the boy's cheek, and bent down to press a kiss onto those lips. There it was, for Armin. That tingle of electricity, racing up his spine. He didn't hesitate, and kissed back. The simple kiss turned into more. Erwin's tongue began pressing for entrance, and Armin was to happy to allow it with an open mouth. Armin's body felt ignited from the charge in the night air. His body was tingling, humming. Everything felt, perfect. The connection was instantaneous. This was completely unexpected.

Erwin pulled back, after pressing another soft kiss to Armin's mouth. He stood up fully, and smiled at the boy "Did you get what you were looking for?"

"Yes, I think I did." Armin responded, breathlessly.

Erwin chuckled, and wrapped his arm around Armin again. They walked in silence to the park. Armin could hear Erwin's heart beating, and he loved the soft thumps it made. It was much calmer than his own racing heart. He was utterly perplexed. So many years, he had spent waiting for Eren, seemed to disappear with one kiss from Erwin. But, should he give up something so familiar, to try something new with a man he hardly even knew? What if he and this man had nothing in common. Stepping into unfamiliar territory was frightening. It was also very thrilling.

"Ah, my favorite spot in the park." Erwin said, coming to a stop.

Armin stopped his internal musings, and looked. Here was a fountain. It was brightly lit up with different colors, and jets of water brought the colors to life. It was beautiful.

"It's best to see it at night, with all the different colors." Erwin said.

"It's beautiful." Armin sighed.

"Not as beautiful as you."

Armin's cheeks flushed again. Damn, this man was a silver tongued devil, and against better judgment, Armin was playing right into his hands.

Erwin tugged the boy closer, until Armin's back was pushed into his front. He laid his chin on long blonde hair, and sighed contentedly. He also wrapped him arms around Armin's chest.

The blonde boy felt like he couldn't breathe. His entire being was consumed by the touch and smell of Erwin. Like the man was some sort of omnipresent being. It wasn't exactly a bad thing. He kind of liked that the older man had all of his attention on only him. Nothing mattered but what he held in his arms, which was the tiny blonde. Armin wasn't used to this much attention or affection. He didn't know what to do, or say. The man seemed fine in the silence. He just held the boy, while watching the dancing, colored, streams of water.

Erwin peered down, and saw the boy watching, fascinated with the water. His beautiful blue eyes shimmering in the moonlight that filtered through the trees. Armin was truly breathtaking in every way. Erwin was unsure how to even begin to make this boy fall desperately in love with him. He didn't know exactly why, but when he saw Armin, he knew they had to be together. Everything about him was opposite of Erwin, but it was like they complimented each other. While engrossed in his thoughts, he felt the smaller boy squirm in his hold. He loosed his arms, and moved his chin. He looked down only to be met with a set of beautiful blue eyes.

"Erwin..." Armin whispered softly.

The man hummed in response.

"What else are we going to do? This fountain is beautiful, but I'm getting bored."

Erwin chuckled. Armin could feel the vibrations from it on his body. Erwin leaned down, after he gained up some courage, and whispered to the boy "To be frank, I want to figure out how to seduce you into my bed." He licked the outside of the boy's ear.

Armin felt like a current went up his spine. Erwin was straight to the point. Armin decided to just go with it. He pushed his chest against then taller man's, while looking in his eyes. He cheeks were bright pink as he responded with, "Well, all you have to do is ask."

Erwin quirked a brow, an annoying habit he got from many years around Levi "Are you being serious?"

Armin nodded with certainty.

"Alright, jeeze I feel like when I was a teen, trying to politely ask a girl to get rowdy in my backseat." he wiped his palms off on his jeans "Armin, there's no nice way to say this, so you want to go back to my place and bang?"

It was now or never. Armin swallowed loudly "Y-yes. I'd love too."

Erwin smiled "Great, let's go to my car."

* * *

Eren had grabbed all of his stuff, and had it piled up in Levi's backseat. "You really want me to stay the whole weekend?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to, brat." Levi answered.

"But I have work in the morning, tomorrow and Sunday."

"So, I'll take you. It's not a big deal."

Eren rolled his eyes "People are going go ask if I have a sugar daddy."

"I'll make you call me daddy." Levi said with a smirk.

Eren blushed. How did Levi always have such quick wit? "So, since the night is still young, can I start the sketch?" Eren was trying to change subject.

"Sure. Do I sprawl naked on the couch, or what?"

Eren held his head in his hands "No, we will find something for you to do. Just be nice, I have to use a different medium than what I am accustomed to. And I really hate charcoal."

Levi chuckled, as they pulled into his driveway. "What's your usual medium choice?" He asked climbing out of the car.

Eren got out, and started grabbing his stuff. He was surprised when Levi started to help him "Watercolors or pencil."

"Hmm...I can't wait to see you draw."

They dropped his clothes in Levi's room. Actually, Levi folded each article of clothing, and put it up neatly. Eren got out of his nice clothes, and put on his paint stained shirt and overalls. Then, he put the collapsible easel and canvas under his arm, as he started looking around for a perfect place to set Levi up. He traveled from room to room, switching lights on and off.

"How do you want me?"

"I'm looking for the perfect place, but I want you shirtless."

Levi smirked and walked in front of Eren, slipping his button up off his shoulders. Eren's eyes widened "How have I never seen that?"

"What?"

"Your tattoo..." Eren said, pointing to his back.

Levi chuckled "Because you have always been in front of, or under me. Either that, or you're too busy staring at my ass, and not my back."

Eren thought for a second, Levi had a point. He walked over, and traced his fingers across the tattoo. "Wings...?"

Levi nodded "Symbolizing freedom from my past, and beginning a new future."

Eren turned into another room that looked like a library. There was a beautiful green chair with gold accents. He flipped the lights on, and put the chair directly under the lights "Right here! Perfect. Here, sit down in this chair." Eren said, pushing a shirtless Levi to sit. "Now, tell me about this past you are free from." He began to set up his easel and canvas.

Levi crossed his legs, and leaned against his hand propped up on the armrest. "Are you sure? It's a long story, and aren't I supposed to not move?"

"Just your body, your mouth is fine." Eren said, pulling out the charcoal.

Levi sighed, but looked at the intense stare Eren was giving him. Was this what happened when Eren started to draw? "My life was spent growing up on the street. I was raise by my uncle, but he was no better off than me. Then in junior high, I met shitty glasses, Hange. In case you were wondering, Hange is non binary. The correct term is they or their. Anyway, they told me I had potential, even with my bad attitude, and street cred. They encouraged me to raise my grades, and not let my past or situation define my future."

"So why are you so mean to...uhm, them?

"Because they are an annoying person. They are my good friend, but they are still annoying as fuck."

Eren was quiet while drawing, but his intense stare and relaxed posture was somehow a turn on. To see Eren's beautiful eyes, looking so intense and focused, had Levi feeling needy.

"You're squirming, Levi."

"Your stare has me feeling horny, sue me."

"My art professor used that same line, once." Eren said, still sketching.

"How recent, because I'm not afraid to leave marks on that tanned skin."

Eren had to stop as pleasure rippled up his spine. Something about a possessive, needy Levi was really hot. He put the charcoal down, and stalked over to Levi. He bent down, and when their lips met, it was over. They fucked all over Levi's house on the way to the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N) Hello everyone! Welcome to a new chapter. My good friend needed some cheering up so I am posting early to boost his spirits, and I do hope this brightens his day! You all have been brightening my day with all the really nice reviews and new favs/follows! **

**There are some warnings for this chapter. The beginning has a little bit of voyeuristic smut. Such as getting naughty bits touched while speaking on the phone. I am such a bad person! Let's see we also see a needy Levi and change our Riren in Ereri (it's a one time deal, so don't flip out) and then there is a little WinMin to kind of wrap things up for every one. We aren't wrapping the whole story up, but we probably won't be touching much more on WinMin. So if that's not your thing, worry not. Other than that, enjoy the chapter! **

Eren's body hurt. Everything ached, in the most delicious of ways. They had just got out of the shower, but apparently Levi wasn't done. He currently had his mouth wrapped around Eren's cock, and he could barely stand it. He was in the throes of passion when his phone went off. He wanted to ignore it, but knew he shouldn't. He sat up to grab it off the nightstand, and looked at the caller I.D. "Shit! Levi stop! It's Armin." He pressed the answer button, and held it to his ear, while Levi watched with curious grey eyes "Everything okay, Armin?" Eren asked.

"Better than okay, Eren!" Armin's voice rang through the phone "I just had to most amazing sex of my life!"

"You called me in the middle of the night, to tell me that?" Eren asked.

"I didn't think he would, he's proving a point." That was Erwin's voice.

"Oh my God." Eren breathed out. At hearing all good things, Levi went back to work on his cock.

"Oh, did we interrupt something?" Armin asked.

Levi pulled off, and whispered dangerously "Not a word." He engulfed Eren again.

The boy bit his lip to suppress the moan "No, not at all. I t-tried to stand up."

Armin giggled "Oh, I understand. Erwin is huge! He's waiting on me, hand and foot."

"He," Eren pulled the phone away, to intake a strong breathe as a finger began to circle his abused hole. He shook his head at Levi, begging him to not. "He, apparently got you shit faced too."

"That was after sex, to dull the pain." Armin giggled.

Eren yanked the phone from him ear, as he gave out a throaty moan. Levi's slender finger breached his entrance, his mouth still furiously sucking on Eren's length. Levi was a sadistic fuck, and Eren loved it.

"Th-ahhh...that's nice Armin." Eren panted out.

"Okay baby, give me the phone." Erwin's said.

Eren held the phone away to pant heavily...so close. He squeaked when a second finger slid in, and thank God Armin was pouting at Erwin.

"Alright, for sex, I'll let him go. Oh, Eren?" Armin said.

"Ye-yeah Armin?" Eren stuttered out. His free hand clenched at the bedsheets.

"I'm staying with Erwin all weekend, okay? Okay! Talk to you later, bye."

The line went dead, and Eren tossed his phone, and his back arched up "Fuck, Levi!" Eren cried out, while filling the man's mouth with thick semen. His body trembled. Aftershocks rocking through him,for how incredible the orgasm had ripped through his being. Eventually, his body relaxed. Sleep claimed him, before Levi even got up to brush his teeth.

Levi gazed at the boy sleeping on his bed. He smirked at himself. He must have worn the little brat out. He walked over, and ran his fingers through that unruly brown hair. He kissed the boy's forehead, and sighed "You've gotten under my skin, brat. I think I might love you."

* * *

The next morning, Eren kissed Levi's cheek, before getting out of the car.

"I'll see you in a few hours, brat."

"Okay, old man. Bye!" Eren said cheerfully.

Do you know the best way to go to work? In Eren's case, it's an amazing round of shower sex before work. His happy go lucky attitude, was almost frightening to his coworkers, but he didn't care. Even the supposed sugar daddy rumors didn't bother him. His customers were infected by his bright smile. He couldn't be bothered by even the smallest things.

He was bothered when his boss pulled him into his office, at the end of his shift. "Sit down so we can talk, Eren."

"Am I getting fired?"

Mike laughed "Quite the opposite. I've noticed a change in you, every time you come to work. The customers have been praising you, and I'm sure you are raking in the tips, from our generous patrons."

It was true, Eren was bringing in more than usual. Being here made him happy, he met Levi here. What did all of this have to do with him being here right now? As if reading him mind, Mike answered "I want to make you a head waiter, a step closer to management."

"Wow, really?"

"Yes, of course. You really have a go-getter attitude, and I can't think of anyone better."

Eren was super excited. Everything was starting to really go his way. Armin was banging Erwin, Levi was spending more time with him, and now he was getting a promotion. Things couldn't get any better, but he had this nagging feeling that something would go wrong, at any given moment.

"So, you start training tomorrow. Go have a great rest of the day." Mike told him.

Eren jumped out of his seat, and shook Mike's hand "Thanks so much. I promise, you won't regret this!"

"I know that, Jaeger."

Eren told everyone goodbye, and sprinted towards the door. He saw Levi there, waiting for him. He opened the door, and sat down in the vehicle. When he turned to look at Levi, his lips were caught in a fierce kiss, but it quickly ended.

"How was work, brat?" Levi asked, putting the car into drive.

"Great! Sex before work, promotion at work."

"Promotion? So you aren't completely worthless? Great job."

Eren frowned at the backhanded compliment, but quickly shifted gears "What did you do today?"

"Look in the backseat."

Eren turned around, and saw bags from a high end art supply store. "L-Levi...you didn't have to do that!" His eyes sparkled with tears.

"I know. I wanted to. I would like you to draw me something, anything at all, for me to put in my office. I only ask that I get to watch."

"Watch? Why?"

"Something about watching you get filthy, and look so passionate really turns me on."

Eren blushed "Thanks babe."

"Anytime."

They went back to Levi's house, and Eren once again, had him shirtless in the chair. Watching Eren was too much, and after half an hour Levi tensed to stand up.

"Levi! No! Close your eyes if you must. Let me finish this for class!" Eren told him.

Levi pouted childishly. He opened his retort, but Eren stopped him

"Old man! I know it's all stiff in your joints, but you have to sit still. Legs crossed, head in hand!"

"Your tone of voice has me hard Eren."

"Then I'll draw you with a bulge in your pants."

Levi grinned wickedly "Do you wanna fuck me Eren? You want to be on top, and feel how fucking tight I am." Levi was going to get what he wanted, and would use any means necessary.

Eren growled in his throat "Drawing with charcoal is unforgiving. I can't make a mistake. Please stop, and let me finish!" he was begging.

"Leave it to the shitty college brat to actually take responsibility when I want his thick cock inside of me. One time offer brat. I bottom to no one. Are you really going to pass this up?"

Eren slammed the charcoal down "God dammit Levi! I'm gonna fuck you so hard you can't walk, carry you in here, set you up, and finally draw in fucking peace!"

Levi grinned in victory "Promises, promises."

* * *

Armin woke up with a pounding headache. He went to roll onto his side, and cried out in pain.

"Here." Armin looked up, with tears in his sky blue eyes. Erwin was standing there, with a glass of wine and painkillers. Armin gave him a curious look "Wine for the hang over, ibuprofen for everything else."

"What happened?" He managed to croak out.

"Blind date, wild sex, get drunk, more sex."

The whole night started to unfold in Armin's mind. "Oh fuck..."

"You said that a lot."

Armin sat up, ignoring the pain ripping up his backside "Erwin!"

"And that..." The taller blonde seemed to be lost in fantasy. That is, until Armin went to stand. "Don't! Bad idea, Armin. I understand if your upset, but take this first." He offered the glass and medicine "Then, I'll get you in the bath. I'll even take you home, even though you told Eren you would be here all weekend."

Armin choked, after taking a drink of the wine. Between coughing, he choked out "I what?"

"After sex you said 'I'm going to tell Eren how amazing that was.' I didn't believe you, and you proved me wrong. I do believe Levi might have been blowing him while you spoke."

Armin took the pain killer, and buried himself in the wine. He was mortified, that he could display such lewd behavior. Spread his legs so easily and then call Eren to essentially brag. What had come over him? Sure he,was thrilled, Erwin was gentle and affectionate, but what did he think of him now? He probably wanted Armin gone and was too nice to assert himself. He wouldn't over stay his welcome.

Erwin left to go start a bath. He felt that, Armin might feel guilty for his actions, and now Erwin felt that he might have taken advantage of the boy in a weak state of mind. He started the bath with a heavy sigh. Of course, Armin wouldn't stay the weekend with him. He was an idiot for thinking someone as wonderful, gorgeous, and sweet as Armin, would waste time on him. Not when he was hung up on a good looking kid like Eren. Compared to that kid, Erwin was nothing. He took another deep breathe, and then stopped the bath. He walked out to tell Armin it was finished.

"Th-thank you, Erwin." The small blonde stuttered out.

"You're welcome. I'll set your clothes out, and get ready to take you home."

"Home? Why? I said I'll stay the weekend, I'll stay."

"Well, I thought..."

Armin winced, while standing up, until Erwin grabbed him, and held him steady, bearing most of his weight. The small blonde looked up at Erwin, with a blush dusting his cheeks "I'm a tad embarrassed at my behavior, but if you want to keep me around...we could get to know one another better."

Erwin smiled, and picked the boy up effortlessly "I would like that very much. While you bathe, I'll make lunch."

Armin smiled coyly, and fingered a strand of his blonde hair "I'd actually like you to stay with me."

This was going to be an interesting weekend for these two.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N) Happy Easter everyone. (Well in a few hours) Welcome to another chapter. Stuff is going to get a little bit weird, but to be honest, it's for a reason. I always have a reason to my madness. So yeah. You guys are making making me so happy. I see all the new favs and follows and it just makes me want to keep this story going and update super fast! It really does. Plus, all the nice reviews you guys leave give me happiness. I hope you all still love this story!**

**I don't own AoT/SnK. If I did, Riren would be totally canon! So would Winmin. **

"Eren, this is absolutely amazing." Hange said, watching as the boy added a background, and final touches to his charcoal portrait.

"Thanks Hange. I hope my professor feels the same."

"It looks just like Levi! Down to the circles under his eyes, to the bored and slightly pissed off expression!"

Eren snickered. They (he was proud of himself for remembering that) were right. It really did look like Levi. He was considering putting the drawing on his ceiling, and doing dirty things to it. Speaking of dirty things, he looked over at Armin. The boy was laying on a heating pad, borrowed from Mikasa. Apparently, his entire backside hurt, but no one could wipe the smile off his face.

"How you doing Armin?" He asked his friend.

"Wonderfully in pain." Armin replied. His phone went off, and he looked at it. His smile grew wider "Mikasa, open the door."

Mikasa eyed him curiously, but opened it. She stared straight ahead, at the chest of a tall man, and her eyes traveled upwards to meet blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Hello, I'm Erwin Smith." The man held out a hand.

Mikasa shook it awkwardly "Mikasa Ackerman."

Erwin raised a brow, but smiled at the girl "Pleasure. May I come in?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure." She stepped to the side, and let him stroll in.

"Hey Erwin." Hange said, waving.

"Hello Hange. Is this your girlfriend?"

They nodded "Sure is. Isn't she just adorable?"

"Quite. Hello Eren."

Eren blushed heavily. He knew, that Erwin knew, what he and Levi had done on the phone that night. Armin told him when they both came home on Sunday.

"Hi Erwin. How are you?"

"Feeling like a jerk, making my beautiful boyfriend limp around all day." He had gotten to Armin's bed, and had one of his hands up against his mouth.

Armin blushed "Stop it! I'm fine, just sore is all. I told you I wanted it rough."

Mikasa's face lit up cherry red, and she pushed her red scarf closer to her face. Hange laughed loudly, at how they didn't know little Armin had it in him. Eren shook his head. He didn't know why, but he didn't mind that Armin was with Erwin. Boris had bothered him, but Erwin was just fine. There was no jealousy, or possessive feelings. Maybe, it was because Levi approved of Erwin. Or maybe, because Eren could see how happy Armin was, and was on his own slice of happiness, thanks to Sunday night.

_Eren was a sweaty mess under Levi. They had been at it all day, only stopping to eat or drink. For an old man, Levi had incredible stamina. _

_"Hey, brat. I was thinking something."_

_Eren looked up "About what?"_

_"What about you and I, become exclusive?"_

_"Exclusive? Like dating?"_

_"I don't think I'm ready for boyfriend shit, but the thought of someone else touching you, pisses me off. It's like this, if you find someone you want to date fine, but don't fuck him. Unless you tell me about it first, so I don't go fucking ballistic."_

_Eren smiled. He didn't want anyone but Levi. He figured he would accept any kind of commitment he could get at the moment "Alright. Exclusive fuck buddies, with full on spoiling."_

_"Exactly. I love spoiling my brat." Levi kissed Eren's cheek. _

"That's a great picture of Levi. Did you draw this Eren?"

Eren jumped at hearing Erwin's voice, right by his ear. His heart beating frantically in his chest. He clutched at his chest breathing heavily.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry." Erwin said.

"I was in my own world, I'm sorry. Yes, I drew it. I had Levi pose for me."

"How long did this take? Levi must have gotten sore."

Eren snickered "Oh, he was sore alright. It took a few hours, Levi was...difficult to work with." Levi was sore after letting Eren top. He had Levi screaming for the heavens, and writhing at his touch. Levi had looked beautiful, while sweating and riding Eren's cock like a whore. Eren had made good on his promise. Levi couldn't walk straight when he was done, and quietly sat in the chair, while Eren finished drawing after their shower.

"Probably because he kept getting up to see, huh? Levi loves art."

"Oh he's quite the art lover." Eren said. Yeah, Levi loved all over Eren's artistic self. Levi had paid him back in full, when the drawing was nearly done. He fucked Eren so hard, that like Armin, Eren was limping around. Erwin must have been hung like a horse to keep Armin bed ridden.

"Sounds like Levi." Erwin said with a chuckle. He turned back to Armin "You sure you don't need anything?"

"No sex for awhile, and this heating pad, have me on the road to recovery. I'm fine, Erwin." Armin replied. It was true that he was fine, but his backside felt wrecked. Erwin was the first man he had been with, for full on sex, and he was much bigger than Eren. That didn't exactly hinder him from begging like a slut for it though. He and Erwin spent the whole weekend talking, cuddling, and having copious amounts of sex. Everywhere. From the bathroom, to the kitchen counter. Armin had been a merciless tease, and Erwin wanted to deliver harsh punishment for it.

"Is it just me, or is there this sexually charged atmosphere, that makes you feel hot?" Hange asked Mikasa.

"No! No! What have I told you about talking about that, shitty glasses?" Eren yelled.

"Too much time with Levi, Eren. You are starting to sound like him." They laughed, as Mikasa grabbed their hand, and started leading them out the door.

"I am going to pretend I don't know what's going to happen in a few minutes!" Eren yelled after them.

"I care for you." Erwin told Armin, with one last peck on the boy's lips. They got into a steamy tongue battle while Eren was yelling at Hange.

"I care for you, too." Armin said, as Erwin head for the door.

"You need anything just call me, okay? Take care of him Eren."

"I will. Bye Erwin." He watched the large blonde leave, and then turned to the smaller blonde, with flushed cheeks in bed. "I care for you?"

"Erwin and I both aren't ready for love, but a connection is there. So instead of I love you, we say I care for you."

"That's cute." Eren's phone went off, and he smiled. He knew Levi had gotten home, and was calling him. He pushed the answer button "Hello, Levi."

"Hey, brat. Am I interrupting anything?" Levi's voice rang from then other side of his phone.

Eren flopped onto his bed "Nope. I finished the drawing, I'll send you a picture. Erwin came to check on Armin, his backside is wrecked. And Hange just left with Mikasa."

"M-mikasa?" Levi asked.

"Oh, yeah. I didn't tell you about her. Mikasa is my adopted sister. Mikasa Acker-" Eren paused, pieces clicking into place "man. Holy fuck. Are you two related?"

"She's...she's my niece. I haven't seen her since her parents funeral. She was nine, and told me a nice family adopted her, and that was that. Holy fuck."

Eren suddenly remembered the day of Mikasa's parents funeral. There was a man there, who looked bored, and like he didn't want to be there. Nine year old Eren, had confronted him after the graveside services.

"_Hey mister! If you don't want to be here, you didn't have to come." Eren was a brash little kid. The man looked at Eren, and scoffed with a 'tch' before responding. _Eren needed to know if that man remembered his response as he said outloud

_"Shitty brat, that man was my brother, but I won't cry. They are dead and gone, and no amount of your snotty tears will bring them back. I just remember the man he was."_

Levi paused on the other side of the line, and took a shaky breath "My God, you were that shitty, snot nosed, puffy eyed, brat?" He asked.

"Yeah, that was me."

"Holy fuck."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N) I swear I get caught up in dialogue sometimes. I Love making all of these characters interact with one another. It's really too much fun and I swear that I run with it! I just want to thank everyone for all the support I continue to get. Even though I learned last chapter You can't please everyone, and I guess my Ereri upset some people. Promise this story is still RiRen. But yeah! I had lots of people support me and say some nice stuff, so I totally found the will to write again! So I hope you enjoy this chapter! If I had to give any warning there is some sex talk and foul words! Lord knows, I don't want to offend someone! **

"Eren...what's wrong?" Armin asked. He saw the shocked expression on his friends face.

Levi was in absolute shock still. The line was dead on both sides, as he and Eren both processed the information. The only interruption, was Armin, repeating Eren's name. Levi had a sudden realization of how young Eren was. Why so suddenly would this be a problem? It wasn't like he was filling the void about his niece. No, he really cared for Eren. Maybe even downright loved the brat. He remembered what Erwin had said, you can't help the age of who you fall in love with. Just like Hange explained you can't help what gender, or lack of gender, you fall for either. Levi had struggled with his own sexual identity for too long, and cared for Eren too much, for this to come to an end. That little brash boy with deep aquamarine eyes filled with tears, was his Eren. No, that didn't bother him. His little niece was right under his nose, and now he was dating her adopted brother, that bothered him. He had no one to blame but himself. He and Eren had flung themselves into a fast relationship. It had only been a week. He hardly knew anything about Eren, or who his family was. He needed to connect with them if something serious was going to happen

"Would she meet with me?"

"I don't know, she's never spoken of you. How did you not know? She's Hange's girlfriend!"

"I tend to tune Hange out most of the time. Plus, I had no reason to suspect it was my little Mikasa. I don't ask last names!"

"I-I could talk to her." Eren said hesitantly. "I can't believe I never clicked this all together! You two look similar."

"This doesn't change things between us, Eren. I still want to keep seeing you. I just...I would like to see my niece. Hell, I would like to meet your family."

Eren breathed a sigh of relief. He was afraid the age gap, or something, would push Levi away. He didn't want things to get even more weird between them. Then he choked on his tongue "You want to what?"

"Meet. Your. Family." Levi enunciated each word.

"Mikasa is one thing, my family is another. Remember what I said about my dad, and cock sucking shame of a son?"

"Let's show your father where your cock sucking got you. A big shot lawyer, who will take care of you no matter what."

Eren contemplated his words. "Thanksgiving...Mom expects us every year. Maybe I'll ask her to set three extra places this year?"

"Three?"

"I'm not fucking doing this alone. If I'm going down, I'm taking Mikasa and Armin with me. Adopted sister aren't sure what gender she's with, and my best friend with his huge boyfriend." He smirked when Armin spit out the drink in his hand.

"Shouldn't you run that by Hange and Erwin first, brat."

"They don't go, neither do you, old man."

"I see your point. Well played brat. You sure you don't want to be a lawyer?"

"Nah, I would rather be a secretary to a super hot lawyer, and blow him under his desk." Eren said seductively.

"Need a job brat?" Levi asked with a chuckle.

"You are such a perv!"

"I don't need to hear this. I would give you privacy, but in stuck in bed because of my huge boyfriends huge cock!" Armin yelled.

"So says then boy who called you to announce he had sex with Erwin." Levi said.

"At least we weren't having sex while on then phone!" Armin retorted, having heard Levi.

"Brat, you weren't quiet enough!" Levi said playfully.

"You were knuckle deep in my ass while-" Eren was cut off by Armin covering his ears

"LaLaLa! Don't want to hear this!"

Levi let out an actual laugh, and Eren's eyes sparkled in delight. He rarely heard Levi more then chuckle. "Alright, I need to shower and get to bed."

"Alright, old man. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Good night, brat."

Eren ended the call, and sighed happily.

"Not to blow utopia here, but what was wrong earlier?" Armin asked.

"Levi is Mikasa's uncle."

"What?"

Eren proceeded to explain what he knew. He also informed him of the plan he had for Thanksgiving. Armin's eyes grew impossibly wide "You want us, to bring our respective others, to family dinner? Doesn't that seem, I don't know, counter intuitive. I mean, we aren't engaged or anything."

"Mom is always complaining because she thinks we are working took hard, and don't get out enough. That's why mom encouraged me to get a job. What better way then to bring our respective partners to prove we are doing something other then studying?"

"Yeah, I guess it's a good idea. Erwin can't meet my family because they are dead. Better to meet my basically adopted family." Armin picked up his phone, and started to text Erwin.

Thanksgiving was two weeks away. Until then, Eren had to decide what to do about then Mikasa and Levi. He tried to sleep it off, but he just couldn't. His mind was running in circles, and it wouldn't stop. He closed his eyes, and sighed heavily. He listened to Armin's evened out breathing. Nothing was helping. Around one, he heard his phone go off. He pulled it off the charger, and looked at then message

_Don't work yourself up over things, brat. Get some sleep and we can talk more tomorrow._

Eren smiled, and shook his head. Somehow, Levi always seemed to just get him. In a way, that put Eren's heart at ease, and he managed to go to sleep.

* * *

"Wow, you really know how to manipulate a new medium, Eren." The boy's art professor, Ian Dietrich, was looking over his charcoal picture of Levi "Where did you find such a remarkable man to pose for you?"

"Oh, well this is my friend, Levi." Eren responded. His ears turned red. An annoying habit that happened whenever he was lying.

"Mhm, that sheepish grin says it's much more. What a shame."

"What exactly is the shame, Mr. Dietrich?"

"Call me Ian, Eren. The shame is two delectable men like you and Levi here, are off the market."

Eren blushed. His professor always had a habit of coming on a little too strong. "Oh." Was all he could really say to that.

"Well, I'm giving you an A. You did really well with this new medium, and did an amazing portrait. Could you come see me after class? I have something I would like to speak to you about."

Eren nodded, hoping it wasn't asking for a date, again. He breathed a sigh of relief when Ian went to Sasha's picture with a "What a lovely watercolor Sasha. Is that-is that a potato?"

Eren pulled out his phone, and snapped a picture of the drawing. He was going to let Levi know he got an A on it. He packed up all of his art supplies, and threw a cover over his drawing. He was going to find a way to hang this picture up in his room. For those days he missed seeing Levi's face. He sat down on the stool in front of his easel. He sent the picture to Levi. He was surprised when he got a text back almost immediately

_'That's really good, brat. Is that really how you see me?'_

Eren smiled at the man's modesty. He learned that Levi didn't really have a high self esteem. He was short, for a guy, so he made up for it in muscles.

_'This isn't how I see you, this is what you really look like. My professor totally drooled over you. He wants to talk after class, so I'm bored.'_

Levi must have cut out some time for him, because responses came back quickly.

_'He better stay away from what is mine.'_

_'Don't worry old man. I'm your brat.'_

_'Damn right you are!'_

He and Levi text one another for a little longer after that. Eren had a huge smile on his face. Levi really made him feel special and loved. It was wonderful, and made him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. His phone rang and his heart dropped when he saw the caller ID.

Carla Jaeger.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N) I'm updating because I have been so stressed out with moving lately that I needed to do something to calm my nerves and help me actually sleep. I have literally been laying awake until 4 in the morning staring at the ceiling, and praying for sweet oblivion to claim me. I hate moving! I hate stressing! So at least I can edit up a chapter and feel better about my life! Just because I see all the love the story gets and it makes me happy. So thanks to my fans new, and old! You guys are all very special to me! If I disappear for awhile, it's just the moving that has me frazzled! I do plan to try to keep up a kind of schedule, I have chapters pre-written but unedited. I just need to make time to do a glace over on them! So yeah I apologize for any stupid or little mistakes, I am stressed out and sleep deprived! Thanks!**

Eren saw that Ian was still looking over art pieces, and quietly slipped out into the hall to answer his phone.

"Hi, mom." He said, in a sickly sweet fashion.

"EREN JAEGER!" she yelled, making Eren hold the phone away from his ear as she continued "Who do you think you are? Can't spare a moment to call your mother, of all people? It's been over a week! Look, I know you are slammed between school and work, but I'm getting better at this texting thing! You could have done that at least!"

Eren put the phone back to his ear "I know. I'm sorry mom...I just...well I uh..."

"Don't lie to me, Eren! I will drive down there to check your ears if I have too!"

"I got a new boyfriend. And uh, would you mind three extra people for Thanksgiving this year."

"Three? Eren, honey, are you in a polygamous relationship? Those are dangerous, and-" Eren quickly cut her off,

"Oh, no! No! I mean Armin and Mikasa are bringing their respective partners as well."

"I knew about Mikasa, but Armin too? How wonderful! I would love to set three extra seats! I'll even make sure your father is on his best behavior, and treats your boyfriend nicely."

"Thanks mom. Listen, I'll call you later. I'm in the middle of class."

"Oh yes, of course. I'm sorry honey. I love you."

"Love you too mom, bye."

He ended the call, and walked back into the classroom with a sigh. That went a lot better than he planned. The last student was packing up, when Ian motioned for Eren to come over to his desk.

"Listen Eren, I'll get straight to the point. You are one of my best students. Next month, we are having an art showcase, and I would love it if you would volunteer some art for a section in the museum."

Eren's mouth dropped open "Are you...are you fucking serious?"

"Language, Eren. Yes, I'm very serious"

"Oh my God! Yes, yes I would love too!"

"That's great to hear! I need five pieces of art at the beginning of December. So pick your bests, or do something new. The showcase is right before Christmas."

"Yes! Of course. Thank you Professor, so much."

"I know you won't let me down, Eren."

Eren was absolutely shocked as he grabbed his stuff, and head back to his dorm. He felt almost like he was floating. When he got to his dorm, he decided to call Levi as he sat on his bed. Armin walked in, as Eren pushed the call button.

"Hey Eren." He said. Then he looked at Eren's smile "What's up?" Eren patted the bed next to him, and Armin took a seat.

"What's wrong, brat?" Levi asked.

"I'm going to put you on speaker, because Armin is here, and I have big news." Eren pushed the speaker button, and set 'Levi phone' on the bed. Someone knocked on the door, and Armin answered it quickly. It was Mikasa with Hange. "Sit down. Eren has news." Armin told them.

They took a seat, and Eren took a deep breathe "Everyone, Professor Dietrich has submitted me to put my art on the showcase, in the museum in December. I get to submit five of my best pieces."

The room rang with congratulations, and praise. Armin and Mikasa hugged him tightly. Levi's voice came through the phone "That's really great, brat. I'm really proud of you."

Mikasa stared at the phone "That's crazy, this guy sounds like my Uncle Le...vi. Eren, isn't your boyfriend's name Levi?"

"Shit...Mikasa?" Levi asked.

"Uncle Levi?"

"This was not the way I wanted to reconnect. How have you been?"

"Great." She turned to Eren "Out of tons of other Levis in the world, you had to date my uncle?"

"It's not like that's the first thing I noticed!" Eren defended himself.

"Listen, let's not make this weird. Let's all go out to a nice relaxed triple date, and try not to makes this more fucking awkward than it is. Sound like a plan?" Levi asked.

"Sounds fine, Uncle Levi." Mikasa said, pulling her scarf closer to her face.

Eren turned the phone off speaker, and pushed it to his ear. He could practically hear Levi running his fingers through his ebony hair. "I'm sorry, Levi."

"No, no. It was bound to happen. I'm just glad I was more prepared for this. This triple date is for you. As a congratulations. I've seen your work, you don't suck at it. I really am proud of you. Do I get to come to the exhibit?"

"Well, of course. You're my plus one. Thank you, Levi."

"Don't mention it. I have to tell Erwin, and have a million fucking documents to go over. So, about seven o'clock good?"

Eren looked up at the three in the room "Is everyone okay with seven?" There was a collective nod "Yeah, seven is good. I'll see you then."

"Seven it is. See you then."

Eren pressed end, and sat his phone down.

"How long have you known?" Mikasa asked.

"Yesterday, I swear. The pieces all clicked."

"I can't believe my family has been so close, all this time." Mikasa sat next to Eren, who grabbed her hand "after the funeral, Uncle Levi agreed to take me in. By that time, I had met Grisha, Eren, and Carla. I wanted to stay with them, so I declined. He was still too young to be a parent, and I didn't want to disturb his life. But now, he's dating my brother, and wants to be back in my life."

"This is going to mess up the family tree. If Levi and I stay together, I'll be your brother, and your uncle." Eren laughed.

"Shut up, Eren!" Mikasa yelled.

Hange laughed "What's up with us adults getting all worked up over you kids?" They laughed and pulled Mikasa up into a hug "It's alright, sweety. We will get through this together."

Mikasa looked up into Hange's eyes."You promise?"

"Have I ever lied to you? I love you, Mikasa."

"I love you too, Hange." They shared a kiss. Eren was torn between aww, and wanting to rip them apart, because that was his sister for crying out loud. He let it go. His sister needed comfort.

This was either going to be really great and connecting family back together, or really awkward and end up badly for everyone involved.

* * *

Seven o'clock was upon them before they knew it. Eren and Armin were in button ups and slacks. Mikasa was wearing a beautiful red tunic with black leggings, and a stunning pair of heels. Hange was dressed in a button up with a blazer, and black slacks.

Armin's and Eren's phones both went off in unison.

"I'm going to follow you guys." Hange told them, pulling Mikasa out to their car.

"Alright be safe." Eren told them. He and Armin left outside together "Woah! Erwin has a yellow Porsche? Nice!" Eren said, nudging Armin in the ribs.

Armin blushed at Eren's teasing. He was still getting used to having a powerful boyfriend, who wouldn't hesitate to get him anything he could even dream about. He got in with Erwin, who was parked behind Levi on the curb.

Eren jumped in Levi's mustang "Hey brat." Levi said, leaning over the console to kiss Eren.

"Hey old man. I'm really getting spoiled with seeing you all the time. Eventually, I might just have to move in." He said jokingly.

"I wouldn't exactly protest it." Levi muttered, while putting the car into drive. Before Eren could process what he had said, Levi kept talking "You look nice."

"Uhm...thank you." Eren replied. The gears in his head started to spin.

Levi kept rambling "So, have you thought about what paintings you want to put up at the gallery?"

"Well, no not really. I did get an idea of wanting to incorporate your tattoo into a painting. If you wouldn't mind." Gears were still turning over what Levi had said.

"No, of course not. I fully encourage you to come over to my house, and paint whenever you want. Spill any paint on my floors, and you can lick it up while I fuck you for punishment."

"I wouldn't exactly call that punishment," the words clicked "Did you just say you wouldn't protest me moving in?"

"Fuck, you're a quick one. Listen, I know we aren't serious or whatever...but dammit, I find myself almost addicted to you. Your smile, your laugh, your bratty little attitude. I love all of it. I want whatever it takes to see you smile."

Eren did smile. Levi just opened up to him, and it was beautiful "Aww Levi, you're blushing."

"Shut the fuck up."

"I love you too."


	18. Chapter 18

Levi nearly slammed his brakes "What?"

"I just meant...it's just...it slipped out. I'm sorry!" Eren stumbled around. It really had just slipped out. He cursed himself for ruining such a tender moment, by bringing up that damnable L word.

"It's okay. You really feel that way?" Levi asked, trying to keep his racing heart in check.

"I...I don't know if I'm ready for love yet."

Levi deflated a little on the inside "Of course. Heat of the moment. It's understandable. Oh, here we are."

After everyone parked their cars, they had all met up outside the restaurant. Mikasa pulled away from Hange, and she and Levi immediately began to stare each other down.

"Shrimp." Mikasa said.

"Brat." Levi retorted.

"Uncle Levi." Her eyes looked soft.

"Little Mika." He held his arms out.

"Uncle Levi!" She all but yelled, throwing herself into his arms. They both stood there, embracing for a long time. Levi was comforting her crying and shaking form.

"I never knew you were so close! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Mika."

"I forgive you. I'm just...I'm so happy. I truly thought you forgot about me."

"Are you crazy?" He asked, pulling back from her, and grabbing her hands "I still have that picture you gave me at the funeral. Oh my God, Armin and Eren are in that picture too."

Eren didn't know why, but that sentence left a foul feeling in his body. Doubt began creeping up on him. Is that why Levi had orginally talked to him? Was he subconsciously looking for the boy in the picture, to reconnect with his long lost niece. His chest suddenly felt really tight.

"Oh, I remember that picture. I thought you wouldn't stay with us, so I had Carla take a picture. So you wouldn't forget us." Armin said.

"I gave it to Levi. He allowed me to stay, and I didn't want him to forget me." Mikasa smiled.

"I didn't." Levi said.

Through dinner and congratulations for his achievements, Eren tried to repress the feeling, but it kept nagging. He tried to eat it away, drink it away, but nothing helped. A smart man would have questioned it, but this man was a stubborn man named Eren. He felt stupid for questioning Levi, but he couldn't help it. Armin noticed Eren's face, and immediately stood from the table

"Eren, come with me to the bathroom! I'll get lost, you know me."

Eren eyed the look Armin gave him, and excused himself. Once in the bathroom, Armin stared him down "What's wrong?"

Eren tripped over his tongue "I... it's silly."

"Your feelings aren't silly, Eren. This is celebration party for you. You aren't looking so jovial."

"Do you think Levi loves me? Or did he stare at that picture, and subconsciously try to find me?"

"Eren, you have to ask him, but I doubt he would treat you the way he does if he were using you."

"But I don't know for certain. This whole thing makes my head spin. Maybe I'm not ready for this."

"Eren, I have gone through too many emotions, too much doubt, and everything else, to see you throw this away for something so ridiculous!"

"I'm just...I...why do I feel like this? I'm not good enough for him. I'm a young, stupid, poor college kid. He is old enough to be my dad, rich, owns his own company, and he is incredibly smart. What do I have that he likes?"

"What about a gorgeous smile, or the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen?" Levi said, opening to door to the restroom. Eren jumped, tears sparkling in his eyes. Levi took slow deliberate steps towards Eren "A great personality, beautiful chocolate hair, and a tight ass." Eren broke into a grin, there was his Levi.

Armin nod to Levi, before exiting the bathroom.

"I can't promise that maybe I wasn't looking for you. Why else would I ask a shitty brat what he was doing with no intention of fucking him? I could have left when you mentioned Mikasa. I could have stopped, but I didn't. I didn't want to, because as time went on, you grew on me Eren. I hate to say something so fucking cheesy, but you make me believe in love again."

Eren stood there, frozen in door with wide eyes. His face fell, from the first sentence. He didn't hear what else was said, and his body began to tremble "You...you used me!"

"Only in the beginning. You grew on me."

"What? After I let you fuck me? You bastard!" tears poured down Eren's face.

"Eren." Levi went to hug him, and make the tears stop, but was greeted by a solid fist against his face. He grabbed his injured jaw "I deserved that," he spit blood into one of the sinks "please Eren, I said I'm sorry."

Eren stormed past him, and ran out of the bathroom.

"Eren!" Levi cried out after him.

Eren ran as fast as he could 'How could I have been so stupid?' He thought as he ran out of the restaurant 'of course someone like Levi wouldn't love me for me. He was looking to gain some benefit from it. I'm such an idiot! This is why I can't do relationships! I hate you Levi Ackerman. I never want to see you ever again.'

Levi's jaw was swollen when he ran to the table. His eyes were downcast, as everyone looked at him.

"Levi, good lord, what happened?" Erwin asked.

"Eren left. He probably hates my fucking worthless guts."

Hange stood to comfort Levi. They turned to Mikasa and Armin "Run. Find Eren, quick. We will stay here with Levi."

The two of them nodded, and took off out of the restaurant

"Eren!" Mikasa cried out to the night, Armin following suit.

Armin then snapped his fingers, and pulled out his phone. He found Eren's number, and pushed talk. He was surprised when Eren actually picked up.

"Where are you?" He yelled at his phone. Mikasa pushed her ear against the phone as well.

"Head left, and follow up the street. I'm at a bus stop." The line went dead, and the two ran as fast as they could. Mikasa reached Eren first, and wrapped her arms around him on impact "Eren! What happened? Are you okay?" Armin was behind her, but stopped to double over and catch his breathe.

"Levi used me to find you...and he...he..." Eren just let out a heart wrenching wail, as he collapsed onto Mikasa. She held him up easily, and Armin moved behind him to hug him as well. They stood in silence, letting Eren just cry it out until he couldn't any more. Eventually, his frame shook from the aftermath of intense sobbing. Mikasa pulled Eren to sit on the bench at the bus stop. She grabbed one hand, Armin grabbed the other.

Eren sniffled "I never want to see Levi ever again."

**A/n) I'm sorry. I really am, but I had to throw a wrench into the happy. Things in life are never perfect. You have to get over lots of obstacles in life to find some happiness. This isn't the end! I promise the next chapter is already in editing. Sit tight everyone. Thank you for the continued support! You guys are the best!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N) Apparently a lot of you agree that Levi should have shut his mouth while he was ahead! I agree completely, but sometimes my fingers go before my brain can engage. Plus, you can't have constant happy in a story. There has to be something that goes wrong! So I am sorry. Also I just want to take a minute and just address an issue. Seriously everyone, if you don't like the story don't say anything at all. I give plenty of warnings to stop people from reading something they might not like. Also I love that you people will defend me if someone is hateful, but be respectful. You can't fight fire with fire. I adore every one of you. You guys are really the best, especially my reviewers. You silent followers are great too! Seriously, some of my idols, whose stories I adore, follow me, and it's like Oh my gosh Senpai noticed me! No seriously I really said that. Let's try to have some nice things or constructive criticism in the reviews okay! I love you guys!**

**Anyways, enjoy the story everyone**

"Levi? Levi?" Erwin waved his hand in front of the man's face.

Three days. Three long fucking days, and Levi hadn't heard from Eren at all. The only hint that Eren had ever been in his life, was his slightly bruised jaw. The swelling had gone down, but Levi's feelings hadn't. Everything he knew about Eren's life, he heard from Erwin, via Armin. Eren, in three days, had almost quit his job, and stopped going to class. Apparently, Eren was planning on moving back with his parents. Mikasa called Levi to check in as well. She was kind of pissed off at him, but she didn't want to lose the only family she had left, again. Levi missed Eren so much. It was affecting his life. It wasn't like he had done something wrong. He had strong feelings for Eren, before he even realized who he was. Reconnecting with his niece, was not on his list of things to do when he met the ocean eyed brat. It was just a bonus. A redemption from his shitty choices from his younger years. He completely cut Mika out of his life. He was too busy with law school, starting this business, and trying to save his crumbling marriage. He had no time for anyone else, he was selfish. And because of admitting to something, that maybe wasn't even subconsciously done, he had lost his sweet little Eren. And his life was slowly crumbling. The underlings of the office were downright terrified again. Hearing rumors of how he had been dumped, (which were kind of true) pissed him off further. He was making stupid and simple mistakes . He needed his brat.

After the fiasco at the restaurant, Mikasa asked Hange to take them home, Armin told Erwin he was sorry, and Levi heard nothing but the sounds of his breaking heart. Levi went home, and did nothing but wallow in his own self pity. He knew it was affecting his life. His usually pressed and clean suits were wrinkled, and his spotless house was dirty and gathering dust. Worst of all, he didn't care. He'd rather the world blow up, or be invaded by human eating monsters, than lose his Eren. He needed his brat.

Erwin needed top notch Levi back in action. Not pouting like some love sick teenager. Sure, Eren was a positive thing in Levi's life, and losing him was rough, but they had a business to run.

"Levi Ackerman!" Erwin yelled, slamming his hands down on the desk.

Levi's eyes finally flicked up to him "What the fuck do you want?" He growled.

"I want my fucking attorney on his A game again! Levi, you need to take a vacation! Take a week to lick your wounds, or get some closure with Eren." Levi flinched hearing the boy's name, but Erwin kept on "I can't have you making mistakes, because you are all torn up over this. My name is on this company too. I will handle it."

Hange walked into Levi's office with a smile "Hey Erwin. Did you finish talking to him?" Erwin had suggested the Hange come over after their classes to help in dealing with Levi in his current mood.

"He's all yours, Hange."

"Come on Levi. I've got ice cream and tissues."

"You got some fucking chocolate brownie, and I'm yours."

"Is there any other flavor?"

Levi got up and followed Hange outside the office. If anybody could ever handle Levi at his broken down and crying worst, it was Hange. They were going to make it all better, or at least help Levi get it all off his chest.

* * *

"Eren, Professor Dietrich wanted to know if you were alright. I told him you were sick. Do you still plan on doing the gallery?" Armin asked his best friend upon entering their shared dorm.

Eren was curled up in bed, and hadn't really moved in three days. He felt used, and the worst feeling was no matter what he said, he had to stop himself from sending Levi a text. He felt so hopeless. He skipped all his classes, and went to work like a robot. He gave Armin a shrug, and started getting dressed for work.

Mike was probably regretting his decision to promote Eren. The happy boy with a contagious attitude was long gone. Mike shook it off as everyone had bad days. The first day of Eren's training, he had been a natural. Maybe the stress got to him, and he needed time to adjust. It was a pretty big deal.

But that wasn't the reason. Eren hated this place. He hated this place for one reason, Levi. He had met him here, and all those fuzzy memories made him angry. They shouldn't feel fuzzy. He should be mad like hell, but deep deep down, he still loved Levi. He tried everything to make those feelings of love and adoration fall out the window, but they wouldn't. His biggest fear, was that Levi would show up, and try to win him back. Every three piece suit made him internally flinch. But maybe he was hoping for that. For Levi to come in here, whisk him off his feet, and beg to be back together.

He had to forget everything, so he made plans. It was Friday, he was single, (kind of. They never said it officially) and the perfect opportunity to go get shit faced. Maybe even find a cutie to get into bed with him. Armin was bringing Erwin drinking with him, and Eren prayed it wouldn't be awkward as hell with Levi's best friend there. Especially if he was trying to get his flirt on. Was it smart to try and forget Levi by having meaningless casual sex? No, not really. With Armin off the market, Eren had no source of 'comfort' any more.

Time dragged on at work. Eren went through the motions like a robot. He didn't smile, he hardly talked, and he just did his job. Until finally, sweet release. He got in his car, went home, changed clothes, and head to the bar. Most of the usual group was there. Others, like himself, were going to show up after work. He walked over to the bar, and ordered a shot of liquor to loosen up. He didn't realize how much anxiety he would have being back here. Levi started spoiling him here, and outside those doors, gave him the most passionate kiss of his life. He grabbed the shot glass, and walked over to say hi to his friends. He needed to get his mind off Levi. It was so hard. Everywhere important in his life, went hand in hand with Levi.

"Hi Eren. How are you?" Marco asked him with a soft smile.

"I'm good, Marco. I haven't seen you in awhile, how are you?"

"Oh, you know how it is in college. Never a dull moment. I've been studying my butt off. Anthropology is a lot tougher than I thought it would be. I should have taken it when I was an over eager freshman."

Eren laughed. Freshman year seemed like so long ago. All of them, high school hopefuls, starting college, and eager to begin a new life. Blissfully unaware of the amount of work, and debt, that would pile up, as you tried to achieve your goals. He downed the shot, and slammed the glass on the table "I'll be honest, I barely squeaked by. Wish I could offer you some help. Maybe Armin or Mikasa could help. With their help, I managed a barely passing grade."

"That's a great idea Eren, thanks! I don't think my heart can handle another C minus."

"Marco what are you complaining about? It's a much better grade than my D plus!" Jean slurred out. He was about one drink away from totally shit faced. Jean never could hold his liquor.

"You know how I am about my studies, Jean." Marco told him.

Eren let them keep bantering back in forth. He never really understood what freckled Jesus here, ever saw in horseface. Yet there they were, smiling and laughing with one another. It was enough to make Eren feel sick. He couldn't handle there flirty banter, and went back to the counter to order another drink. He saw Armin walk in, hand in hand with Erwin, and it was awkward. The look Erwin gave him said 'I want to say something, but I can't.' Eren felt the same way. He wanted to shake Erwin, and hear if Levi was okay. But his own pride kept him from doing so. He wasn't going to do this! He needed to forget about Levi. Levi probably hated him after he punched him. He needed to drink more. He decided to sit at the bar, and down shots until he felt numb. Until liquor went wonderfully with bad decisions. Armin came over, and told Eren it was okay if he didn't want to sit with him. Eventually, he wanted Eren to get to know Erwin, but it was okay. Today was not that day. He was extremely grateful for his best friend, who just understood him.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Eren looked in the direction of the voice, and smirked. Blonde hair, gold eyes, nice build, and totally perfect.

"Only if you let me return the favor." Eren replied with a smile.

"Two shots for me and my friend." he told the barkeep before turning back to Eren. "I'm Eld, Eld Jinn."

"I'm Eren Jaeger. Nice to meet you Eld."

Erwin noticed the man who had approached Eren, and groaned.

"Something wrong?" Armin asked him.

"It's just, I hope Eren makes good choices. Levi is still hung up on him, and I can't help but want to fix things between them. It's not my place, though. That man he's talking to is bad news. He works for us, and if Eld brags about sleeping with some kid named Eren, Levi might kill him."

Armin sucked in a breathe, as he watched Eren turn up his charm. That was a pants dropping smile he was sporting. Eren was his best friend, and he knew something was off. His body said take me, his eyes said kill me. Eren was obviously still torn up over Levi as well. He was forcing himself into something easy to numb the pain. Lots of liquor, and a willing participant. This was a deadly combination "Should I go and talk to him?" Armin asked.

"It's not our place. They are adults. I wish Levi would just drop his pride, and talk to Eren."

"I wish Eren would just admit how vulnerable he is. He loves Levi, he shouldn't be doing this. His stupid pride is what he is clinging to. He's on a destructive path, and I hate it. I hate just watching it."

"It's all we can do, baby." Erwin said kissing Armin's forehead.

Eren was shamelessly flirting. He and Eld had already bought each other a drink, and now it was time to go in for the kill. The subtle brushes of skin, and flirty smiles spoke volumes. Eren was about to ask where Eld wanted to do this, but Eld's eyes went wide, and he left without another word. He had looked absolutely terrified. Eren blinked in confusion. Had he done or said anything wrong? What was Eld looking at that made him look so pale? He turned around, and saw a pair of familiar steely grey eyes staring at him. He sucked in a breathe when he heard that familiar voice

"We need to talk, brat."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N) I have some of the best fans in the whole world! You guys are so supportive and so sweet! To the most recent Guest reviewer...thank you so much! Your words really spurred my on to update! That was so sweet, I got a little choked up! Thanks everyone for the support, and the continued love. I love each and every one of you! I love reading reviews and to see how much everyone loves this story! I love writing it for you! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

Scared was an understatement to how Eren felt at the moment. The look on Levi's face, commanded attention. Eren, was literally quaking in his boots. He manged to gasp out "Levi..."

Levi saw Eren getting friendly with Eld, and he did not like it. Those were his smiles! No one else deserved to see his Eren like that. With that perfect 'come fuck me' smile. Levi was seething. He originally came here to drink away his problems and lament over Eren, before finally picking up and getting over it. That was Hange's idea. When Levi had refused to drop his pride, they recommended he drink and get over it. There was one problem. There was no getting over Eren, he was actually going to get shit faced, call Eren, and beg him to come back. That would be dropping his pride. He was not expecting to run into the brat, and see him flirting it up with some other guy. Like everything they had gone through meant nothing. It had definitely meant something to Levi. Eren was still his world! He didn't do anything wrong. Why was he being punished for something he never really intended to do? It wasn't fair! Was Eren trying to get back at him for all of this? You can't not break up with someone, and then go find someone for a quick fuck. That was cheating! Eren was lucky Levi had caught him before he made a stupid choice. Levi didn't care for cheating, and no way was he willing to share either. He wrote this off as a momentary lapse of judgement on Eren's part. Now, he just wanted Eren back in his arms.

Eren had enough of the silence. He stood up "I'm out of here." He went to push past Levi, but he was grabbed and pulled into a tight embrace. No, no! He couldn't do this. He didn't deserve this. He had almost made a mistake. Why was Levi here? Why was he like some guardian angel saving him. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. Levi felt so warm, and smelled so good. Eren didn't want to get lost in those arms. He didn't deserve this forgiveness and happiness.

"Eren..." He heard the sadness in Levi's tone, and it hurt deep down in his soul. He looked down, and saw those familiar steely grey eyes. They were full of sadness. He went slack jawed, and his tears flowed "Levi!" He cried, wrapping himself tighter into those arms. They embraced for awhile and left the bar together.

Erwin and Armin watched the whole thing, braced and ready to rush if need be. They didn't have to, and when Eren and Levi left together they smiled at one another and clinked their glasses together in celebration.

* * *

They found themselves walking and talking around the town. There was a lot that needed to be talked about, and Levi started it "I don't think I did anything without thinking, Eren. You generally interested me, and you were cute. That is the whole reason I approached you. Anything after that was pure chance, and I was lucky. I...dammit, I care about you, Eren. These past few days have been fucking torture. My house is a mess, I'm a mess, everything is a mess. I need you back. Seeing you flirting with another guy, I wanted to rip out his fucking throat for seeing your smile. So will you take me back?"

"Levi, I never let go. I was upset, and may have over reacted just a little, but the initial shock hurt. I wasn't thinking clearly, and I'm sorry. I owe you so much for keeping me from making a huge mistake. I have to ask you something."

"For you, I'm an open book."

"I know you can't tell me you love me, but I want to hear something. Some kind of affirmation that you care."

Levi chuckled "It's funny you say that. I got you something. I was going to give it to you during dinner, but that backfired," Levi reached in his coat pocket for a box "It's not much, but I had it made just for you." He opened the box, and it was a simple silver chain with the design of Levi's tattoo hanging on the end, done in black and white metals.

Eren's eyes went wide "Levi, it's beautiful. I love it."

"I got it after you seemed intrigued by it on my back. Figured we could match, in a way." Levi pulled out the necklace, and motioned Eren to come down to his level, and fastened the chain around his neck. He smirked "It looks good on you, brat." He cupped the boy's face, and looked into those sparkling aquamarine eyes "I care about you, Eren. I have a question for you now."

Eren looked up from his necklace, and to Levi. He cocked his head to the side, as he saw Levi looking a little flustered with pink cheeks. He looked slightly annoyed, and utterly adorable "I thought about this, and I don't need an answer right away. I know you might need time to think. Do you, maybe want to move in with me? Just a preliminary thing! See if we are truly compatible. To be honest, I miss when you aren't there, and I would enjoy waking up to your smile every morning."

Eren inhaled sharply, and grabbed his necklace "S-seriously? Really?"

"I don't say something unless I mean it. Don't answer right away. Think about it."

"Isn't this moving a little fast? We haven't known each other for very long."

"It feels like, I've known you a lifetime, brat. We could do a trial run. Stay a week, see how it goes. Am I still invited to dinner with your parent's dinner?"

"Yes, of course! I want you to meet my mom. Not so much my dad, but definitely my mom! And the trial run sounds great!" Eren quickly embraced Levi, and smiled when he felt a kiss placed on his forehead. He had forgiven everything before an apology was uttered. What happened, and why it happened, didn't matter any more. What mattered was that here, now, Levi cared so Eren. And Eren cared for Levi. Even though they hadn't been together for very long, the way they felt for one another, was indescribable. It was love in the deepest sense, even if they didn't say it to one another. Those words weren't needed. Being together, proved their adoration for each other.

"Well let's go get your stuff. You will stay this weekend anyway, so just stay the whole week with me." Levi said, grabbing Eren's hands, and giving the boy a rare smile "Grab your art supplies too."

Eren nodded happily. He sent Armin a text, packed up a weeks worth of things, and was at Levi's home in a flash.

Levi decided that they needed to talk and set the ground rules, before falling into happy living together. While Levi made tea and got snacks, Eren took off his necklace and placed it on the easel. He sighed "I can't just draw the wings...I need something so the white shows up better. What do you think, old man?" he asked, cheekily smiling at Levi.

Levi handed Eren a tea cup, as he walked over and stared at the blank canvas. He took a drink, holding the cup by the rim "Green background."

"You drink tea so weird. Anyway, green? Really? Why?"

"Fuck you! I'll drink my tea how I damn well please. I don't know why, but a deep forest green would look really good." Levi then walked over to one of his plush couches, and sat down. He pat the seat next to him "Let's talk brat."

"I feel like I'm about to get lectured by my dad." Eren muttered. He plopped down next to Levi, and put his tea cup down on the coffee table.

"No, we just need to work out our relationship, and also rules about living here."

"There are rules to living at your place? Aren't we supposed to see if we can stand each other without rules."

"Fuck that! This is to see if you can live by my rules."

Eren sighed, and rolled his eyes "Lay them on me."

"One, this place stays fucking clean. Not picked up, clean. I want perfection, not good enough. Two, we split any chores. We are a team. There is no delicate chores or manly chores. We split them, evenly. Three, I love that you paint. Being an artist is great, but if you spill anything on the floor, it better be cleaned immediately. Four, sometimes I bring my work home with me with me. So when that happens, leave me the fuck alone. Unless I want you to distract me, which may be often. Five, if you need anything, anything at all, ask me. I told you, I want to spoil you, so just ask." he stopped to take a drink from his cup.

"So do my chores, leave you alone, and ask if I need something?"

"That's the gist of it. Can you handle it brat?"

"Well of course, I'll help the old man clean his house. I'll do all the heavy labor."

"Brat, I will fucking destroy you. Remember I'm a lawyer, I can make myself seem innocent."

Eren laughed "Yes play along like you're a distraught boyfriend...well something. We don't actually have a title."

They talked, and laughed well into the night. Confessing fears, and discussing dreams. They really got to know one another. Levi also cleared up any fears that Eren may have had about anything. They truly, and honestly, wanted to be together. And that night, Levi showed Eren the depths of his feelings, as they made slow sensual love. Taking their time to savor every taste, smell, sight, sound, and touch of each other. To adore gasps of air, or sweat soaked skin. An act so passionate and full of love, that at the climax, Eren had to wipe his tears away. This was love, this was adoration. And everything they had been through together, or would go through together was completely unexpected.

This was going to be one hell of a week.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N) Hey everyone! Back with a new chapter! All of the nice reviews have really blown me away! You guys are all so nice. I wish I would make time to respond to everyone! I just forget or focus on getting out another chapter written. I have a couple of things to say...first we have a time skip. We are going straight into Thanksgiving at Eren's parents house. Second I made Grisha a really bad guy, and there are some really offensive terms and slangs towards gays used. I don't mean a single one of them, and it doesn't reflect on how I feel personally feel towards gays/non binaries. (Obviously seeing as I write a lot of yaoi smut) But I wanted to warn you, because personally I hated using these terms and actually hate them! Also, sorry that this turned out to be a really long chapter. It was necessary! Please enjoy! **

"This is going to be so fucking awkward." Eren said, holding his head in his arms. He was sitting in Levi's Mustang, and going to his parents house for Thanksgiving. The week "trial" had turned into two weeks, and would probably just last until forever. Eren obeyed all the rules, even if Levi told him he needed help with his cleaning techniques. Levi also enjoyed watching while he painted. Eren was having a hard time deciding what art to choose for the gallery. Levi was very helpful, giving out ideas, or providing inspiration. Once again, Eren was flourishing in school, and blooming at work. Everything was right in the world, except for this. Meeting his parents.

"They might not even remember who I am. It was years ago, brat. Just calm down. I can charm the fuck out of people. It's going to be fine." Levi told the boy.

"What about Erwin and Hange? You think they will be alright?" Eren asked.

"Yes! Stop freaking out over what hasn't happened yet." He reached over, and squeezed Eren's hand "Everything is going to be alright."

Eren nodded, and took a deep breath. Levi was right, as usual. He shouldn't freak out. Not unless something happened. "It's that house, right there." He said pointing out his childhood home.

Levi pulled into the driveway. "Here we go, brat. Fix your tie, you look sloppy."

Eren fixed his tie, after rolling his eyes, and got out of the car. Levi grabbed the large bouquet of flowers he got for Eren's mom, and they walked to the door. Eren took a deep breathe, and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, it was thrown open, and Eren was pulled down into a tight hug, with a woman yelling "My baby! I've missed you so much."

She had chocolate brown hair like Eren, but height wise, she was shorter. When her eyes opened, she had the same stunning aquamarine color Eren had. The boy obviously favored his mom. She looked over at Levi "Oh my word. Eren is this your boyfriend? He's so short."

Levi blushed at the comment, he was the same height as her, but held out his hand "It's nice to finally meet you, ma'am. My name is Levi Ackerman."

"Levi...Ackerman...oh my God. Is he related to Mikasa?" She grabbed her son by his ear, and pulled him down to her level "Does she know about this? Isn't he way older than you? Eren Jaeger, you have a lot of explaining to do!" Eren was bent over, and wincing in pain. His ear was caught in a death grip.

"Ma'am, if I may," Levi interjected "We have gone through all of this, and I am Mikasa's uncle. I care very deeply for Eren, and Mikasa and I have reconnected because of it."

She let go of Eren, and smiled. She pulled Levi into a hug "Welcome to the family then, Levi. I'm Carla, Eren's mom. You treat my son good, you hear me? Don't put up with his crap! Oh, are these for me?" She let Levi go, and he held out the flowers "Thank you Levi. How incredibly thoughtful." she let them both in the house, and shut the door "So, what do you do for a living?"

"I own my own law firm. I'm a highly successful attorney." Levi replied.

"How did you get mixed up with Eren?" Carla asked.

"If I had to name it, fate."

Eren blushed. He had never heard Levi speak like this before, and it made him both embarrassed and happy.

She lead them both into the kitchen "This is my husband Grisha. Grisha, this is Levi."

"Oh, you mean my gay son's cock sucking boyfriend?" The man sitting at the table said.

Eren hung his head, while Carla started yelling at him "I thought we agreed not to do this! Can't you make it through one family event without acting like this?"

"With all due respect, sir," Levi said in a honey coated voice, to hide the absolute hatred "your son did rather well to get a successful lawyer, with his own firm, and more money than he knows what to do with, with his cock sucking. As you so nicely put it."

To say Eren wanted to crawl into a hole and die, was an understatement. Levi and his father were in a staring match now. "I think that was a car door! I'm going to go answer the door!" He yelled out, and promptly left the kitchen.

"These are such beautiful flowers. I'm going to find a vase for them." Carla said, taking the flowers, and herself, somewhere else.

Eren opened the door, and saw Armin with Erwin "Help me!" He said, grabbing his best friend "Dad and Levi are staring each other down."

"Oh jeeze. Did Grisha bring up cock sucking again?" Armin asked.

"Yup."

"Let's go in Erwin. Brace yourself."

They walked in, and were stopped by Carla "Armin! Sweety!" She enveloped Armin in a tight hug "Oh my goodness! Who is this strapping man?"

"This is my boyfriend."

Erwin held out his hand "I'm Erwin Smith, ma'am."

She knocked his hand away, and hugged him "Welcome to the family, Erwin. I'm Carla. Armin isn't biologically mine, but I see him as my own."

"That's very sweet of you. May I call you Carla?"

"Such manners! Of course you can. Grisha! Stop staring down Eren's boyfriend, and come meet Armin's"

"Jesus!" The man called from the kitchen "Armin too? Can't say I'm surprised!"

Armin looked at the floor, his eyes filled with tears.

Erwin wrapped an arm around his small boyfriend "Hey, it's alright, baby." He kissed his forehead, and walked into the kitchen "Nice to meet you Mr. Jaeger. I'm Erwin. I see you met my business partner."

"Business partner. Armin, is he working with Levi?" Carla asked.

"Yeah. Levi and Erwin own the firm together. Levi introduced us."Armin replied.

There was a knock at the door, and Eren answered it "Hey Mikasa, Hange."

"Hi Eren!" Hange responded, while Mikasa got attacked by Carla,

"My little Mikasa! I've missed you."

"Hi mom." Mikasa replied softly.

Hange followed the sounds of voices to the kitchen

"Oh, hi guys!" They said to everyone in the kitchen. They saw Grisha. Mikasa told them about him "Hello sir. I'm Hange Zoe."

Grisha stared at them, but couldn't make heads or tails of gender "What, is Mikasa a fucking lesbian?"

"Actually sir, I'm non binary. I prefer to remain androgynous, if that's alright with you. I use them/they pronouns, if you could. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh my fucking God! Where did I go wrong?" The man cried out.

"Grisha!" Carla growled out "Enough! Let's just enjoy that our babies are here, and have a nice family dinner!"

Eren walked over to stand by Levi, and had a possessive arm wrapped around him. Eren looked down at a pair of concerned grey eyes "You alright, Eren?" Levi asked.

Eren nodded "Yeah. Thanks, Levi."

A few minutes later, everyone was gathered around the large kitchen table, and the dinner was set out in front of everyone.

"Does anyone have a problem with a prayer before we eat? If you do, shut up, and bow your head respectfully." Carla said with a smile.

Everyone bowed their head, and a long prayer was said about being thankful for everyone gathered around the table, and about love and devotion. Levi reached over and grabbed Eren's hand at that point, and Eren knew what it was for, and he smiled. Levi loved him, even if he never said it. Sometimes words mean nothing, and actions speak much louder.

Finally, the prayer ended, and everyone began to dig in. Carla had pulled out all the stops at making this dinner very special.

"So Hange, was it? What do you do?" Carla asked.

"I went back to college for a doctorate in psychology. Next semester, I'll be working on my dissertation. Then I'm all done. I will be a profiler for clients mental health capacity in Levi and Erwin's firm."

"Wait. All three of you are acquainted?"

"More then acquainted," Erwin said "we are all best friends."

Carla started laughing "Three best friends together with three best friends. That's funny! Now you told my husband you were...non binary. What does that mean?"

Hange gave a laugh "I will give you a simplistic answer. I prefer to remain androgynous. Neither male nor female."

"Oh," Carla said, nodding in an understanding way "So little Mikasa is pan-sexual. She loves you for you, and not your gender."

"Mom!" Eren yelled, turning red "How do you know that?"

Carla smiled "When you told me you were gay, I did a lot of research Eren. The internet is a wonderful thing."

Grisha just sighed, and shook his head "What happened to the days when there were boys and girls? He and she? Not this they crap!"

"Grisha! Times change. People are allowed more to express who they are, or want to be. If Hange wishes to be referred to as they, then we can respect their wishes."

"Thanks Mrs. Jaeger." Hange said.

"Carla is fine Hange, or mom."

"Awesome! I don't remember my mom. Cancer is a bitch."

Levi sighed "So is murder. That's how I lost my mom, Kuchel."

Eren squeezed Levi's hand. During their time together, Eren found out Levi's mom, Kuchel Ackerman, had been murdered. The son of a bitch, as Levi called him, was never charged with murder, and went free. That's why Levi became an attorney. So scum like that, never got away with their crimes. Levi didn't know his father. Apparently, he was a dead beat, and was to involved with booze, drugs, and women. His mother was better off without him.

"I was in foster care." Erwin said "Never knew my real parents. "

"What tragic events you have all been through. I don't know what Eren would have done if something had happened to me." Carla said.

"He'd join the military, and be a real man." Grisha said.

"I am a real man dad! Being gay doesn't mean I'm not a man." Eren said, suppressing a growl in his throat.

"No son of mine would be taking a cock in the ass. You're nothing but a fucking faggot. You and that little twink, Armin."

"Grisha Jaeger! You take that back right now." Carla yelled. She looked at the boys. Eren was raging heavily, and Armin had his face buried in his hands.

"Give up the act Carla! I'm done!" He yelled back.

Eren stood up "Let him talk mom. I'm done with his insults to me, and my friends! Fuck you, Grisha! Want to disown your own flesh and blood? Fine! You are just Grisha to me. No wait...how about, that stupid piece of shit? That works better."

"Eren!" Carla cried.

"Eren, stop." Armin said, when the the boy raised a bawled fist.

Mikasa was up in a flash, standing in front of him "Eren, don't let him get under your skin."

Eren dropped his fist, and his shoulders shook as he cried.

Carla was crying now, and Grisha stood up to leave. Levi slipped out, unnoticed, and caught up with Grisha before he left "It wasn't a pleasure, sir. Just to straighten a few things out, Eren doesn't always take it up the ass, we like to switch things up. Also, you make my boyfriend, or his mom cry like that again, and I will not hesitate to cut you down." His grey eyes were dangerously narrowed.

Grisha gulped under that gaze, but remained standing tall "Carla and I are getting a divorce. She wanted to keep up appearances for the holidays, but I'm done. I don't want anything to do with my stupid wife, or my faggoty son."

Levi had enough of that word, and punched Grisha hard enough to shatter his jaw, and knock him unconscious.

Everyone heard the body drop, and Levi walked in, rubbing his fist off with a handkerchief "It seems I came in contact with some filth."

Hange ran in the direction of the noise "Woah! Levi, you punched his lights out!"

"Levi!" Eren yelled "I hate the man, but seriously? Mom, he's sorry."

"Why don't you be honest with him, mom." Levi said, looking at Carla.

The woman sniffled "Your father...Grisha and I, are getting a divorce, Eren. I'm so sorry you had to go through this, all of you." Next thing she knew, three pairs of arms were around her, as Eren, Mikasa, and Armin all hugged her. Her eyes sparkled with fresh tears "I love you kids."

"Carla, I think I speak for Levi and myself, when I say we would be more than happy to help you take Grisha for all he's worth for the divorce. Completely free of charge." Erwin laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I couldn't do that. Thanks for the offer."

"You can, and you should. I would personally enjoy crushing him under my boot in court, Carla. After what he has put this family through, including my niece!" Levi said crossing his arms.

"If you really want to...I just don't want to be a bother."

"No bother at all, ma'am." Erwin told her "I hate that F word, and he made my boyfriend cry. I'll take pleasure in it."

"Let's get him served, before Eren's feature at the gallery." Levi said.

"Eren's being featured at a gallery?" Carla asked.

"Levi!" Eren whined

"Oh fuck. My bad! You can tell her now, Eren." Levi said, turning a slight pink in his cheeks.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N) Hello everyone. I'm a little late with the update and I have no excuse! I actually wanted to update this earlier because I have over 100 followers. I just want to take a second to just thank each and every one of you! This all started thanks to my friend Angelic Land. I was suffering some major writing block and he suggested to do an AoT/SnK story, and this was born. If it wasn't for him this story never would have even started. And also, thanks to him I have over 100 followers. Seriously, that's absolutely incredible. So thank you, everyone who has shown me some love for this story, and thank you AL for inspiring my to try this fandom out! I hope everyone still loves it as much as I love writing it. Hopefully, I can show my appreciation and get out the next chapter a little bit quicker! **

"I am so sorry dinner went down like that, Levi." Eren apologized, over and over, on their way home.

"It's alright. I really hoped it would have gone smoother than that, but it's done with. No use crying over spilled milk, right?" Levi said, reaching over and lacing his fingers with Eren's. "How goes the painting? I haven't been in your art room lately." He was trying to get Eren to think about something else.

Upon Eren's more permanent living with Levi, the older male gave Eren one of his unused rooms in the house. He didn't care what got stained, or how unorganized it was in there. That was Eren's room to do whatever he wished. Having that room, made Eren flourish in art class. He started painting and drawing more. He even had Levi get him a sketch pad, so he could try his hands at new and different things. With this new room, came Levi having to leave the room quite often. One instance, was walking in on Eren in a pair of cut off shorts, and dancing. That ass looked really good, and Levi had to leave. Here is the thing, Eren looked fucking delectable, but if Levi tried to ravish him in his art room, his impulse to clean would be stronger than his desire. But when Eren came out, he was free game.

"Really well, actually. I almost finished the wings. The green background is amazing. Drawing the straight lines and painting them, has been a bitch."

Levi chuckled, he had been doing more of that with Eren around. Levi had been slowly changing, the more Eren was around. The underlings at the office weren't scared any more, Levi smiled and chuckled more, and he even seemed more approachable. He flew through his work, and hadn't lost a single case. With Erwin in a happy relationship as well, the two made an unbeatable team. "You will have to show me. Hey, tomorrow is Friday. Why don't you bring the canvas to the kitchen and paint, while I make dinner?"

"Tomorrow is my night to make dinner, though." Eren protested.

"I want to make dinner and watch you draw, brat. Are you really complaining?"

"No, no! Of course not. Thanks, Levi."

"No problem, Eren. So, your mom really flipped her shit about you being featured, huh?"

"That's mom. Proud of the smallest achievements."

"This is no small achievement Eren, it's a big fucking deal. Oh, I forgot to tell you, you really favor your mother. You two are identical, down to the spitfire personality."

Eren grinned "Thanks! Oh, and I really have to thank you for punching the fuck out of Grisha."

"I couldn't stand hearing him bad mouth you, or your mom, any longer. I'm glad you aren't mad, but he might be. They might have to wire his jaw shut for awhile. But I think that's great, no more hateful comments will be said out loud by the asshole." They arrived home, and Levi parked inside the garage. When he pulled out the key, Eren practically jumped over the console, and captured Levi's lips in a bruising kiss.

Grey eyes went wide, but eventually closed, as he pulled the boy over the console, and closer to him. Eren squeaked out his nose, but tried to get comfortable in the tiny space. Hands wandered over collar bones, under shirts, across cheeks, in pants. Eren began unbuttoning Levi's shirt, but quick hands caught his wrists. He pulled back, and looked at the man

"Not in my car, Eren. It's my pride and joy."

Eren gave a flirty smile "But every time you are in the car, you can remember pounding into my tight ass." Eren ground his hips down onto Levi "Come on old man. Please? I want to christen this car. I've always wanted to have sex in an older car."

Levi groaned, and looked into hopeful aquamarine eyes "You are such a brat." He leaned up, and kissed Eren, while leaning his seat all the way back.

* * *

Both Eren and Levi had Friday off, so they spent the majority of the day in bed. Sometimes cuddling, snoozing on and off, or having amazing sex. Finally, in the evening, Eren got up and stretched his naked body "I'm hungry. Someone promised me dinner."

Levi sat up, and stretched, giving Eren a glare "You really have selective memory. You conveniently forget I asked you to do dishes, but if I say I'll make dinner, you're suddenly a fucking elephant."

Eren grinned "I don't forget, I just get distracted is all. That's why I still haven't finished the wings, but still have other paintings."

"Mhm. Just be glad I care about you so much brat."

Eren bound over, and plopped his naked body down onto Levi's lap. He wrapped his arms around his neck "I am glad every day, Levi. I care about you, too."

"Oh, get off. I want to give you something."

Eren climbed off of him, and frowned "Don't you think you give me enough?"

"Not at all. You're my brat, I spoil you as much as I wish." Levi got up, and opened his closet "Stop ogling me, brat. I can feel you burning holes into my ass."

"Quit being so sexy, and I wouldn't stare." He watched Levi turn around with a box in his hand. He lifted a brow "What do you have there?"

Levi cleared his throat awkwardly "Well, you're here still, so I guess I can keep you."

"Say what?"

"Calm down brat, it's not a ring." Levi opened the box, and showed Eren a simple silver bracelet, with the words 'I promise' engraved on it.

"It's a promise bracelet?" Eren asked.

"What can I say? Not a fan of rings, but I want a way for people to know you're mine." He took out the bracelet, and secured it around Eren's wrist.

"No one could ever hope to compare to you, Levi. Thank you, so much." He leaned down and hugged Levi close, burying his head into the crook of his shoulder, trying not to cry.

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren, and sighed happily. He hadn't felt so complete in such a long time. Eren truly was like his other half, and he really did love the little brat, more than simple words could say. "We are going shopping tomorrow." He said when Eren stopped hugging him.

"For what?" Eren asked, laying back onto the bed.

"Jewelry. I want you to pick something for me. Also, I have a request for my little artist."

Eren's eyes sparkled in delight. He loved when Levi called him an artist "What is it?"

"Have you forgotten about the painting for my office?"

"Oh my God! I did! Oh Levi, I am so sorry!" Eren jumped out of bed, and retrieved his sketch pad and pencils. He would do a few sketches to see what Levi like the best.

"It's okay, brat. I know things have been rather hectic. Just make sure you don't forget."

"I'm going to make you the biggest, best picture ever. I promise you! I will have you pick it and everything!"

Levi chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm. He grabbed a fresh pair of underwear, and slipped them on, before throwing a pair at Eren "Get some clothes on, and sit at the table, while I cook."

"But Levi," Eren whined "I love being naked."

Levi rolled his eyes "And I won't have you grinding your naked, lube covered, come filled ass, on my expensive chairs."

Eren mocked pouted, but couldn't fight the grin on his face, as he slipped the underwear onto his body. "Buzz killing old man."

"Over zealous little brat." Levi retorted.

Eren followed Levi to the kitchen, with his art supplies in hand. This was love.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N) Ever hear the words: insomnia gives birth to creativity. That's pretty much what has happened in this situation. I can't sleep, I promised an earlier chapter, here we go! So yeah...without giving anything away as to what I have done here: I apologize for nothing! Just love it okay? Well I hope you all do. Remember this is all for everyone that has followed the story. I really feel like there are stories out there far better than mine, and to know some of the people I look up to read this, is just incredibly heartwarming! So thank you all! **

The next morning Eren hung his head in dismay in Levi's car "I can't believe I missed all the black Friday sales. I'm such an idiot. Now, I will have to buy all my Christmas presents full price."

"While I won't argue the idiot part," Levi chuckled at the glare he received "Isn't it worth a few extra dollars, to not get fucking trampled by people, who aren't exactly feeling the Christmas spirit?"

"The sales are worth it Levi! I'll punch a bitch for the right price."

Levi shook his head "I've always hated Christmas."

"What? Why? It's the most wonderful feeling in the whole world, to be surrounded by friends and family. Exchanging gifts, and believing in Santa again. While Jack Frost himself, nips at your nose!"

Levi huffed "Not when everyone is too busy with Christmas and forget it's your birthday."

Eren choked on his tongue "Your birthday is on Christmas?"

Levi set his jaw, and nodded.

"Oh Levi! What an amazing day to be born! I'm jealous!"

"Don't be. Growing up it was like "Merry Christmas, oh it's Levi's birthday, well half these gifts are for your birthday." I eventually grew to hate the fucking holiday. It's petty now, but my hatred set deep. I hate Christmas, because it's my birthday."

"I'm going to have to change your mind on that Levi."

Levi just rolled his eyes as he pulled into a parking lot.

Eren gazed out the window "This place is huge." he saw the men in suits standing outside, with guns strapped to their sides "And I suddenly feel like my life is in danger, and I am totally under dressed."

Levi parked, and unclipped his seat belt "You're safe, as long as you don't try to steal something, and you look fine. Come on."

Eren felt self conscious when Levi grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the large store

"Welcome the Shinganshina Jewelry." A chorus of voices said.

"Oh, Levi!" a man said, walking over to them!

"Hello Gunther. I brought him with me." Levi said, tugging a blushing Eren forward.

"Oh, he is young!"He saw the bracelet and necklace Eren was wearing, and smiled "It's nice to have a face with a name, Eren. I'm Gunther, Levi and I have been friends for awhile now. He came straight here for your necklace and bracelet."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you then." Eren responded.

"Mhm, let me know if you need anything. Feel free to look around."

Levi looked at Eren, who was looking around like an excited puppy "Everything here is so expensive and sparkly."

"Sparkly speaks dollar signs. Money is no object, brat. Pick something that screams, I want my boyfriend to wear that."

Eren got butterflies in his stomach. After receiving his bracelet, while in the kitchen, Levi gave him an official title of boyfriend. It made him feel warm and fuzzy, to finally really be with Levi. He looked up and down the glass cases. Levi let him go alone to talk with Gunther. There were so many pretty things, but he just didn't see something that said Levi. But what was Levi? An old grumpy asshole...well, deeper than that. The love of his life, his world, his everything, yes. But what kind of jewelry says that? He wanted a bracelet for him, so they matched. But there were so many. He saw one that caught his attention.

"Can I help you?" a pretty girl, with red hair in pig tails, came up from behind the counter "My name is Isabel."

"Hi! I'm Eren. I have a question."

"Well Eren, I might have an answer."

"That bracelet there," he pointed it out "What's that say?"

She pulled a key off her wrist, and unlocked the case. She pulled out a white gold bracelet, with a rose clasp at the end, with a word engraved on it

"This is a special order bracelet," she said "The person who ordered it hasn't been back to get it in five years. I remember this. Hmm, it's German, but I'm not sure what it says. Hey Gunther, come here!"

The blonde man walked over to her "What is it?"

"What's this say?" she asked him.

He laughed "With a last name of "hunter" you can't read German?" he asked Eren, who just shook his head "It's für immer, it means forever."

"für immer...forever." Eren took the bracelet in his hands, and carefully examined all the intricate details. "I want it." he turned to look over at Levi, with a lopsided grin, as he handed Isabel the bracelet.

Levi sighed. With a smile like that, Eren found something. He walked over to him. "Yes, brat?"

"Look!"

Isabel held up the bracelet, and Levi had to give it to Eren. It was tasteful, and elegant "What's it say?"

"It's German...it means forever. I promise, for me. Forever, for you. I promise, forever."

"You're going to make me feel emotions and shit, Eren. Stop."

"You guys are so cute." Isabel blurted out "I'm sorry, that was unprofessional! W-would you like to try the bracelet on for size, sir?"

Levi held his wrist out to her. It fit perfectly on his delicate wrist. "Perfect. I'll wear it out. Let's skip telling me the price, so the brat's head doesn't explode, and here is my card." Levi handed Isabel his card, and Eren frowned

"I'm not stupid. I saw the hefty price tag next to it. I did what you said. I saw it, and knew my boyfriend needed to wear that."

They smiled at one another, and Levi put his arm around Eren, pulling him close. Someone broke them out of their happy bubble

"Levi?" A girl with shoulder length red hair asked.

Levi sucked in a breath. Eren was confused, until Levi stuttered out a "Petra."

Eren's eyes went wide. This was Levi's ex wife? She was gorgeous, slim, and had soft eyes. He saw a man walk up behind her, and wrap an arm around her. Oh, that must be the "bastard she cheated on me with, Oluo." As Levi put it.

"Hey Levi." The man said.

Eren cocked his head curiously. This man, looked like he wanted to be Levi. Almost like an older, wrinkled, Levi. From what they wore, to how they stood, was completely identical. Eren couldn't imagine why Petra would leave Levi with his young face and hot bod.

"Oluo." Levi gritted out. That wasn't good, Levi slipped right into his old self.

"Still playing around with young boys, I see." Petra said with a smirk.

Eren glared at her, but Levi spoke first "Yes, but he's a keeper. Not just a fling. Plus, he's faithful, which is more than I can say about, some people."

Eren winced from the sting in that comment. He was glad to not be on the opposite side of that statement.

"Well Oluo and I, are celebrating our five year anniversary. Have fun with your boy toy, Levi. Kid, word of advice, he may seem sweet at first, but eventually you'll get tired of his crap."

Isabel came over, and handed Levi his card and the receipt. Levi immediately began tugging Eren out, but he broke away from him. Eren walked over to Petra

"What do you want kid?" She asked.

"With all due respect, ma'am, I don't think I need to take your advice. Levi has been, nothing but amazing to me since we met. Maybe, you would have seen that, if you hadn't been to busy getting fucked by other guys," he shrugged "But it's your loss. Levi's cock is probably way better than this wrinkly bastard's anyways. Happy anniversary. Hope you packed lots of Viagra. My man sure doesn't need it."

Petra and Oluo both sported equally red cheeks, and dropped jaws. With a cheeky grin, Eren spun around and sauntered over to Levi. Levi pulled them out quickly, and Eren was a little scared he might have crossed the line. When they walked out, Levi pushed his back against the wall and laughed. Genuinely laughed. Not a snicker, or a chuckle, a full out belly laugh. Eren is pretty sure his cheeks would hurt, from how wide he smiled to Levi losing his composure like this. The man laughed so hard, tears formed in his eyes. He grabbed Eren by his cheeks, and kissed him "For years, I have tried avoiding Petra like the plague, because she always had a snarky comment about something! This is the first time, someone has ever embarrassed her like that. Brat, you're amazing!"

"Oh. I should have said something about how tight I am compared to her, or how you're addicted to cock. Oh well, I will have an arsenal, in case we ever see her again. I'm just glad you aren't mad."

"I...I freeze up around her. When I see her, I get both good and bad memories. But this time, I thought nothing good. Why should I?" He grabbed Eren's hands, and kissed his knuckles "I have someone perfect right here."

Eren blushed, as they walked back to the car "I'm far from perfect, Levi."

Levi opened the door "You're perfect for me, Eren. I wouldn't accept less from my boyfriend."

Eren felt those butterflies again. He was feeling it again. The desire to tell Levi those three words, but he would wait, until Levi was ready. So he just said it in his mind. Because, he truly loved Levi. He felt it right in his heart, down into his soul. He loved this man. As they drove, he saw the new bracelet Levi wore on his wrist. für immer, indeed.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N) Ever just sit there in front of a computer, and it's just not coming to you? Yeah that's what happened here. I just didn't know where to go. I am not even fully happy with this chapter, but here it is. I touch a little bit with Mikasa and Hange because that's the only couple I haven't touched base with. Also a bit of humor at the end. I hope this isn't too terrible! **

**Thanks to everyone for their really nice comments and stuff! You guy really keep me going. And the favs and follows have just completely blown me away! I can hardly believe it! So yeah! I can't ever thank you all enough! Even the guest comments make me smile! You guys really are the best. Sorry I hit a writer's red light (The ideas are flowing but the words have stopped) Hopefully, I can get past this and start up with an even better chapter!**

It was Monday. Life had to return to normal. Levi woke up in his normally grumbly fashion. He looked over to his left, and saw Eren laying there. Eren was curled up, with a gentle smile on his face. That made Levi smile. Waking up next to Eren, every day, had become the highlight of his mornings. Levi hated mornings. He moved Eren's messy chocolate hair out of his face, and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. He climbed out of bed, and took a shower. He was sweaty and sticky after last night. He quickly got dressed afterwards. He pressed another kiss to Eren's cheek, before grabbing his keys.

When he opened the door to his car, he was barreled over by the smell of sex and Eren. God damn, that smelled fucking heavenly. Eren was right, as Levi got into his car, he got a raging boner from remembering pounding into Eren's tight little hole. Work was going to be interesting if he couldn't will this away by the time he got to the office. His overactive imagination, combined with the smell of his boyfriend in his car, was overwhelming. His body hummed with want and desire. He rolled the windows down, thank God he kept a comb in the glove compartment. As he pulled into his designated parking spot, he sent a text to his boyfriend

_'You were right, you little shit. I want you so bad right now! Your smell is all in my car. Your ass is mine when I get home.'_

He knew Eren was still passed out at home. He would get a text back in about an hour or so, when Eren got up for class. Levi combed his hair, and got out his car. The beast in his pants had calmed down a little.

As he got to his office, he was greeted by a tired looking Erwin

"Good morning, Levi."

"Good morning, Erwin. You look exhausted."

Erwin gave a smile "Armin stayed the weekend with me. Little minx has energy for days."

Levi laughed "That's what we get for dating college kids. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me neither. I love that little blonde. Finally told him that too."

"Oh wonderful. Congratulations. It's nice to finally see you happy with someone."

"You as well. Have you told Eren that you love him yet?"

"No, I mean I do love him, but I'm not ready to say it."

"Levi, you can't live your life in fear. He lives with you, you both obviously love one another, just say it."

"I will, when I'm ready!"

"No need to yell! Speaking of Eren, we need to contact Carla, and begin paperwork to get Grisha served, and start the ball on the divorce. I will get Eld started on the paperwork."

"Fantastic. I can't wait to serve some justice."

"I think you did enough when you shattered his jaw, but seeing Armin so distraught has me feeling, malicious."

Levi smirked. He and Erwin could be a fearsome duo in the correct circumstance. They exchanged a few more pleasantries, and went into their separate offices.

"Good Morning, Mr. Ackerman." Levi's personal assistant, Ilse, said from her desk.

"Good Morning, Ilse. How are you?"

"Very well, sir. I have all your case files put together, and placed them on your desk."

"Thanks Ilse, Eld should be delivering paperwork later today. This takes precedence over everything else. It's a divorce, we need to get the man served. When the paperwork comes in, I'll give you a number for Carla Jeager, and you can ask her the necessary questions."

Ilse was writing in her notebook , and taking notes "Yes, Sir. Got it."

Levi gave her a smile, and went in to his office, as his phone gave a chime. It was Eren

_'Told you. Hope you have a great day, boyfriend. I'll see you when I get home. I'll be all ready for your big cock.'_

Levi groaned in desire. His little brat knew how to get his blood pumping. And make him wish they could both take the day off. Having Eren live with him was the best decision he had ever made. Everything about Eren made him smile. His laugh, his smile, his passion, his quirky sense of humor, and his body. Oh God, his body. Looking so sexy, his breathy moans and whines, his gasps for air, and his shuddering pleasure, and most of all, his stamina. Eren could go again and again. Levi had never met anyone who could keep up with him. Knowing Eren could, was making him like a horny teenager again. His pants would get unbearably tight if Eren just looked at him the right way. He loved his brat, probably more than he would ever be able to express.

He buried himself on his work to quell his wants. The faster he got through his day, the faster he could be in his boyfriend.

* * *

Mikasa Ackerman opened her eyes in the morning. She shuddered from the chill, and wrapped tighter into her blanket. She tried to find some warmth, but Hange wasn't in the bed. She opened her eyes, and saw Hange at the desk, pouring over books. She smiled. She couldn't exactly remember why she had ever fallen for Hange. They got paired up in psychology for a project, and their close proximity made them gradually get closer and closer. Until a wild night in the sheets. Hange had been nervous, their body dysphoria made them hesitant to strip. Mikasa had been Hange's first. Hange was non binary, but out of clothes their birth gender was revealed, and Mikasa was just fine with that. She fell in love with Hange's personality, not gender. Sure, Hange was wild, crazy, obsessive, and possibly borderline psychotic, but to Mikasa, it was all incredibly endearing.

Hange looked over, and saw Mikasa smiling at them "Hey gorgeous. I didn't wake you, did I?"

Mikasa sat up, wrapping the sheet around her naked body "No. You didn't. I need to get up anyway."

Hange stood up and stretched "Good, because I need a break." They walked over, and kissed Mikasa on the lips "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Hange I slept fine, you don't have to ask me a million questions." Mikasa responded with a smile.

Hange climbed into the bed, and wrapped their arms around Mikasa's slim, but muscled frame. They trailed kisses down her exposed neck and shoulder. "Can't help that I care about you. I love you." They nuzzled up against Mikasa's cheek.

Mikasa smiled "I love you too, Hange. It's amazing how tame you are in bed."

Hange grinned mischievously "I believe the term is pussy whipped."

Mikasa's cheeks heated up with a blush "Hange!"

Hange cackled and pulled Mikasa closer, cuddling against her "I'm teasing. It's love, silly. That's the only explanation I have. Science, and psychology can't explain the affects of love on someone."

"I wouldn't want to explain it." Mikasa twisted around, and sat on Hange's lap, fully naked.

"Do I need an explanation about what you want right now?" Hange asked, with a brow raised behind their glasses.

Mikasa began unbuttoning Hange's shirt "I dont know, do you?"

"No, no I don't." And with that final statement, they both became connected at the mouth.

* * *

Eren had decided he was going to take Mikasa out for breakfast. He hadn't seen his sister in awhile, and wanted to surprise her. He came upon her room, and raised his hand to knock, until he heard a muffled moan and a giggle. He promptly raised both hands, covered his ears, and walked away with full intentions to text his sister from now on. And maybe try to bleach his brain. He loved his sister, but there were some things he didn't need, nor wanted, to know.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/n) The request for smut was made, and I love to deliver. So here is a pretty much sex filled chapter. For those who don't enjoy yaoi sex, you aren't missing much. For those who do, please enjoy. Thank you to everyone who has faved, followed, and reviewed, I am truly humbled by the love I have gotten.**

**Oh, and for the ones who are sensitive to who tops, this is RiRen. (Levi topping)**

After Eren's horrific encounter, he took Armin to breakfast instead. Since living with Levi, he and his ex-fuck buddy hadn't really hung out. Things weren't awkward between them, they were both friends. Best friends. No matter what.

"So, how's Levi?" Armin asked.

"He's good. He smiles more. I think I make him happy. He makes me happy. How's Erwin?"

"He's great. I will never be able to thank Levi enough. Erwin is sweet and kind. He treats me good, and he told me he loves me."

Eren felt a pang of jealousy, but he was really happy. Armin deserved happiness, so he smiled "That's great! Congratulations."

The two talked more about their boyfriends, then themselves, and made plans to hang out that weekend, before heading to class.

* * *

Eren wanted to bang his head against the desks. Finals were coming up, and teachers thought more homework, meant more learning. It didn't. It just stressed Eren out. He wasn't exactly a genius. He worked hard to try and keep up his grades. The worst part, was with no actual major to work towards, none of his classes corresponded together. It was all a lump of random shit.

When he got home, he sat on his and Levi's bed, and poured over his books. He was laying on his stomach, kicking his feet, and listening to music. He had to focus. Sure, he would rather be painting, but he needed to pass his classes. He had focus...

Until the door slammed open, followed by someone yelling "Brat!"

Eren's head snapped up, and his eyes went wide. Maybe sexual texts to Levi between classes, was a bad idea. When Levi burst into the room, loosening his tie, Eren gave him a heart melting smile "Hey baby. How was work?"

"Long and hard, just like my dick right now." Levi responded. He began unbuttoning his shirt, after shrugging off his jacket.

So much for homework. Levi commanded attention, and Eren wanted to give it. Eren quickly cleaned off the bed, and watched Levi strip. Each bit of flesh revealed, made Eren bite down harder on his lip, as his pants got tighter. Levi was absolutely perfect in every way.

"Why are you still dressed?" Levi growled while unbuckling his pants.

Eren stood up, and damn near tore his clothes off. He wiggled down to bare naked, before Levi could unzip. So, Eren did it for him. He dropped down to his knees, unzipped those tailored dress pants, grabbed a hold of the top of both that and the underwear, and pulled them down. He watched the hard cock spring out, and licked his lips.

Levi breathed a sigh of relief, and looked down at the eager boy. He almost lost it, seeing those beautiful aquamarines looking up at him, and fucking pleading. He grabbed a hold of chocolate colored hair, and that's all the encouragement Eren needed. Levi's knees buckled as a hot, wet, mouth, surrounded his member.

Eren sucked, teased, and licked every inch of the dick currently in his mouth. He bobbed his head, taking it to the base, and down his throat.

Levi thanked every God for Eren being a quick learner. He got familiar with Levi's likes and dislikes, and familiarized himself with his penis. Eren could make Levi putty in seconds.

Saliva was pooling up, and dripping down Eren's wide open mouth, but he kept going. He gripped onto muscled thighs when he heard Levi groan in pleasure. Eren squirmed, and rubbed his thighs together. The heat between his legs was almost unbearable. He whined around Levi's length buried down his throat, which caused vibrations to surround Levi's manhood.

Levi pulled his penis free "Give me a second. Holy shit!"

Eren smirked in victory. He loved nothing more, than getting Levi extremely worked up.

Levi fought to catch his breathe "Get on the bed, now!"

Eren happily got off his knees, and climbed onto the bed. He laid down on his back, and brought his knees to his chest, holding them open by his thighs.

Levi groaned in his throat. Eren looked so fucking delicious exposed like that. He reached in the drawer of the night table, and pulled out a bottle of lube. He crawled in between Eren's legs, and poured the viscous liquid directly onto Eren's perineum, and let it flow down over his exposed hole.

Eren sucked in a breathe, and hissed at the cold. He couldn't complain long, as he felt a slender finger breach his entrance, and pump in and out of his body. There was a slight burning, but they had done this often, so it was nothing.

By the time Levi was three fingers deep, Eren was rocking on them and moaning shamelessly. In between Eren's moans, he heard "Levi, stop teasing. Fuck me." Levi couldn't just ignore that. He moved Eren's hands, and gripped him by the thighs himself. He slowly pushed his length into the boy. Teasing him by letting him feel every inch of his length, as it forced its way into his body. He has to ignore the siren song of that tight heat, trying so desperately to pull him in.

He finally was buried all the way in. Eren was whining and breathing heavily. He was ready to tear at his hair in frustration. You don't slide in and don't move. It's torture! He wasn't some blushing virgin anymore. His thoughts were cut short, when Levi pulled out and slammed back in, just as quick. Eren then shuddered and moaned in bliss.

The pace was fast and hard. They were both sweaty in seconds, causing the sound of slapping flesh to resonate through the room. Eren moaned loudly and used Levi's hands on his thighs as leverage. With a little push, he could buck against the cock buried inside of him. He choked on a cry, as his prostate was repeatedly slammed in to.

Levi was in heaven, pounding deep into his boyfriends tight ass. His boyfriend, his love, his everything. And even if this was an act of lust, this was also one of love. Listening to Eren's moans and cries of ecstasy, were sending him quickly to the edge. He focused his thrusts, and grunted with the force.

Eren could feel release bubbling up inside of him. He reached down, and stroked his dick fast to try and keep up with Levi's brutal pace. Finally, with loud cry his back arched up, and he came all over his hand and between their connected hips. He relaxed, but his body trembled as Levi pounded right through his orgasm.

Eventually, Levi grunted loud and filled Eren up with his hot seed. He rocked his hips into Eren at a slower rate, to milk his orgasm for all it was worth. Once he was completely satisfied, he pulled out, and laid next to Eren.

"Holy fuck..." Eren panted out "that was amazing."

Levi chuckled tiredly "I try. Were you doing homework? I'm sorry."

"No, no. I needed a distraction. This was the best kind." Eren said, turning to cuddle into his shorter boyfriend.

"Oi! Get off, brat! We are fucking filthy!" Levi yelled.

Eren sighed, and rolled off of Levi, before getting off the bed. "Oh." He said in surprise, while grabbing his lower back "I think your old might be rubbing off me."

Levi narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend "Go fuck yourself, Eren."

Eren giggled, and stuck his tongue out at Levi "Nope. That's what I have you for." he ran into the bathroom, before Levi could hurl insults.

Levi sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Eren definitely kept him young, and he loved it. He planned to enjoy it more, as he followed Eren into the bathroom.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N) I actually drew a bit of blank where to go! But this is what came out. I am quite please with how it all came out. I think it came out well. I apologize for making you all wait so long. I tried to keep up a weekly update, but you all know that life sometimes has a habit of stopping progression upon things. I hope this chapter, albeit short, makes up for the wait. I will try to get out another chapter on time next time. I make no promises! **

Carla Jaeger loved her family with her whole heart. She had fallen in love with a brilliant doctor, and then given birth to her beautiful son, Eren. Then, she couldn't bring any more babies into this world. So, she loved Eren with everything she had. Soon, Eren made friends, and met Armin. His parents died, and he was being raised by his grandfather. His grandfather soon passed, and Carla took him in. He and Eren always seemed close. When Eren came out as gay, she could have sworn they would have ended up together. In between Armin coming to live with them, they had found Mikasa. She lived with them, while they planned a funeral, and looked for any living relatives. She had grown attached, and with permission, (and legality) Carla added a sweet daughter to her family. Eren had given her a scarf, as a welcome to our family present, and Mikasa cherished it, and never took it off.

This was Carla's family, and her happiness. It all started crumbling when the kids became teenagers. Eren and Armin noticed boys a lot more than girls, and Mikasa was indifferent. Eren, being the more brash one, came out as gay. Carla was a little heartbroken, but this was her baby boy, she would love and support him no matter what. Grisha didn't feel the same. Homophobic words and phrases were thrown around, and Carla couldn't stop it. Armin quietly came out to Carla, but Grisha might have guessed, because he called Armin a few not so nice things. With some research, she cornered Mikasa, and found she was pansexual.

Having not "straight" kids didn't bother her. It bothered Grisha. They fought, constantly. Screaming, and hurling insults. Grisha would leave, Carla would cry. It intensified when the kids went to college. It progressed, when Eren let slip about having sex with guys. It built up, until finally, it was enough. The word divorce was finally used.

"Fine! But wait until after the holidays! I want the kids to enjoy Christmas." She had told her soon to be ex husband.

That didn't go as planned, and Thanksgiving dinner had been ruined.

She had gotten the call from Levi's assistant, Ilse. The divorce was ready to begin, and in a few days, Grisha would be served. Surprisingly, the whole thing made her feel numb. Not sad, just empty. That was hours ago.

She was looking through the old baby books she had, and smiled at the fond memories of it. Her cell started to ring and she looked, it was Eren. She answered it

"I take it Levi wanted you to check on me?" She asked.

She could practically hear the sheepish grin Eren's face "Yeah. So, are you okay mom?"

"I admit, I feel almost numb, but a house full of silence, is better than one if screaming. I'm lonely, but I'll live."

"Levi wanted me to tell you that if you need anything, anything at all, to not hesitate to ask. We are here for you."

"Thank you. To both of you boys. I love you. Shouldn't you be doing homework?"

"Yes mom. I'll get right on it. Love you too."

As soon as she clicked end, another call came through. It was Armin.

"Erwin ask you to check on me, Armin?" She asked after answering.

"Benefits of having a lawyer boyfriend." Armin said with a laugh.

"I'm alright Armin."

"Okay, but if you need anything Erwin and I are here."

"As are Eren and Levi. Thank you boys. I love you."

"We love you too mom."

She clicked end, and mentally counted down. Three...two...one...

_Ring...ring..._

"Hello Mikasa, dear." she said. The kids always had a habit of doing this. One by one, seconds apart, they called.

"Hey mom. How are you doing?" Mikasa asked.

"Alright, you don't have a lawyer boyfriend, so how do you know?"

"Hange is best friends with Erwin and Uncle Levi, so they know."

"Ahh, of course. Mikasa I am just fine. Everyone is so worried about me. How about you guys come home for Christmas, and keep your old mom company, hmm?"

"That sounds like a great idea mom! Is Hange invited?"

"Of course Hange is invited. I wouldn't make you stay without them. Tell Eren and Armin the same thing. We can make the most out of our Christmas!"

"You're the best mom. I love you. Hange says they love you too."

"I love you, and them as well."

Carla sighed as she clicked end. She shook her head. Her kids were really something else.

The divorce went smoothly. Grisha gave her everything, and then promptly told everyone to fuck off. Carla was unsure how she would feel after the divorce. Happy, sad, it was in the air. But then three pairs of arms wrapped around her. Her two handsome boys and her beautiful daughter, hugging her. She couldn't feel sad with attention like that. So, she felt happy. Even if she wasn't married to the man she fell in love with, she still had her kids. Now, her kids were her everything. These kids, were Carla's happiness.

* * *

"No! I don't want to!" Eren cried out, gripping onto the door.

Levi had his arms around Eren's waist, and was pulling him. The brat was strong, but he was stronger "God dammit, Eren! Stop being a fucking brat!"

"I don't want to do this! I can't!"

"You can, and you will! I will take you against your will, and force you!"

"You can't do this to me Levi, have a heart!"

"Let me check." Levi loosened his grip, then immediately tugged, when Eren let his guard down "Sorry! No fucks to be given."

Eren whined like a puppy, as he was pulled to the car. Today, was the day of his art gallery thing. He was so nervous. Even though every painting was one he was very proud of, he wasn't looking forward to hearing other people critiquing his work. To be honest, Eren didn't like when people critiqued his work. Not unless they could paint as well, but even then...fuck those people if they hate it. Criticism, Eren didn't take it well.

There were also those people who over analyze paintings. To find deeper meaning in the strokes, or colors. Each one of his paintings were straight forward. There were no underlying messages. Well, maybe there was one, in the wings of freedom.

He had found out, from Levi, that Hange, Erwin, and quite a few of the employees working at Levi's firm, and close friends such as Gunther, all had the wings of freedom on them. Either as a bracelet, necklace, earrings, some other jewelry, or as a tattoo. It was almost like a gang symbol or something. Levi said only those who were strong and worthy deserved to wear them. Oluo and Petra even had a set of wings, from when he and Petra were married. Apparently, he and Oluo were also good friends at one point.

Carrying on, the other painting he did was one of himself peeking over a wall as a child. Well, maybe that one also had a deeper meaning. Eren longed to see the world. All of it. He wanted to travel, and see all the wonders of the world. It was a silly dream, he knew that. College had been that first step forward to gaining more independence, and achieving life long goals. Levi had just been a bonus.

Other than those, the remaining three paintings were exactly what they looked like. He was snapped from his thoughts, when a hand touched his thigh. He looked up, and saw Levi with a smile on his face. "We are here. Now I know you're nervous."

"H-how?" Eren asked.

"You were quiet the whole way here."

"Shut up! I...I just...I can't do this!" Eren buried his face in his hands.

"Eren! Stop it. You were chosen to have your art put up, because you are a fantastic artist! No one will say anything bad. Just calm down, okay. I'm here. I care for you. All of your friends and family are here."

Eren nodded. His boyfriend was right. He leaned over the console to put his head on his shoulder "Thank you, Levi."

"You're welcome." Levi moved Eren's face, and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Now, let's go, and let everyone meet this fantastic artist."

Eren blushed as he climbed out of the car. He loved when Levi called him an artist, almost as much as he loved Levi in general.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N) Ha! Not that late. I really thought I would be, but I wasn't! I worked on this a lot on my birthday which was on the 20th! I know it's kind of short, but I knew I needed to get a chapter out soon. I got some new games for my birthday and I will try very hard to not let them consume me to the point where i stop writing. (Which I am very prone to doing.) Still, a big thank you to everyone who favs, follows, or reviews. You guys really mean the world to me and it makes me so happy to see so many people enjoy my writing. **

Levi held Eren's hand, as they walked into the gallery. Immediately, Eren was in his mom's arms, and she was hugging him, really tight.

"Oh Eren, your paintings are beautiful. I am so proud of you."

"Mom...my abdomen..." he squeaked out.

"Oh, sorry dear. I'm just so proud." She wiped tears from her eyes, after she let go.

A hand came crashing down on his back, and Eren nearly fell over. It was Hange "Nice drawings Eren! You did a really great job! You're quite the artist." They said, with a large grin on their face.

"Thanks, Hange."

Mikasa came out from behind Hange, and held her brother tightly "I'm so proud of you! Maybe, this will give you some direction in your life."

"I heard that!" Carla said.

"Mom! Mikasa! Really?" Eren asked, with a blush on his face.

Everyone in their group laughed. A flushed Armin came running up "Eren! Someone is looking to buy one of your paintings!"

Eren's eyes went wide. He wasn't expecting that. Someone wanted one of his paintings? He quickly followed Armin to where his pictures were hung. He hadn't even had a moment to see how they looked. His heart sunk when he saw what painting them buyer wanted. It was the Wings of Freedom. The one he intended to give to Levi.

"I can't give that one up." Eren whispered to Levi.

"Don't be an idiot, brat! This is an opportunity to make a name for yourself, and sell a painting. I can watch you paint another one. That's a bonus in my book."

Eren nodded, and made his way over to the potential buyer. Levi immediately recognized the person, but Hange beat him to it

"Hey Nanaba."

The blonde haired person turned around, and smile warmly "Hey Levi, Hange."

"Who is she?" Eren asked.

Hange smacked him playfully "They Eren. They! What have I told you about making gender assumptions?"

"Sorry. Sorry who is this?" He asked Levi.

"My name is Nanaba. I'm a non binary. I work in an independent firm with Levi, Erwin, and Hange, a lot. You must be the artist. And based on Levi's posture, his new lover."

Eren blushed. Levi really did know everyone in this city. Being called his lover, was incredibly embarrassing, but almost heartwarming.

"Yes I am. I use he/him pronouns, so I'm actually his boyfriend."

Nanaba's eyes widened "Oh, a title? Fascinating. Anyways, you probably know why I want this painting. How much do you want for it?"

Eren stiffened. He never thought of prices. He never thought anyone would bother to buy his paintings.

Nanaba laughed "Took you off guard? How about this: three thousand dollars for it?"

Eren's mouth dropped "Are you serious?"

"Like a heart attack. Honestly, I'm getting it for a steal. I've bought pieces for much more. But, because your up and coming, that amount should be adequate. Yes?"

"Well, yeah! Perfect thank you."

"No, thank you. I was wondering how to display my wings of freedom, about time someone did an artwork of it."

Eren had this warm feeling in his chest. Nanaba had called him up and coming. An actual artist. Suddenly, pieces started to snap into place. Eren realized, this was what he wanted. He wanted to be an artist. To be recognized as someone involved with art. He didn't care if it was photography, artistry, or whatever. He knew Levi could help him, and Levi would support his desire. Hopefully.

Armin noticed the look on Eren's face "You just made decision about something. Didn't you?"

Eren nodded "I know what I want to do for the rest of my life."

* * *

The rest of the gallery was great. Eren only heard positive reviews, got a public recognition, and received a wad of cash from Nanaba. As he and Levi drove home, Levi gave Eren a rare smile

"You haven't stopped smiling since you sold that painting."

"I-i think I know what I want to do with my life." Eren told him.

"Oh? What?"

"Some how, I don't care how, I want art to be involved. I know I can't live off of selling paintings, and that's fine. I just want something with art."

"That's really smart, brat. I will help in any way that I can. I know lots of different ways for you to use your talents."

"Really? You...you are supportive of me?"

Levi rolled his eyes "Eren, I've told you from the beginning, that you should be an artist. I wasn't going to push, but the way you light up when you paint, you can't fake passion like that."

Eren blushed "Thank you Levi! Thank you, thank you!"

"Calm down, brat."

"How can I be calm? I've got public recognition as an artist, sold a painting, and I have an amazing boyfriend. Levi, this is the best night of my life."

Levi smiled again, and grabbed Eren's thigh. Seeing his boyfriend so happy, was everything to him. This is what he wanted, to make Eren ridiculously happy. Eren was not a play thing, or a quick fuck. Eren was his everything. He just wished he could say those words.

"Eren...I..." he started to say, but when a pair of gorgeous aquamarine eyes looked up at him, he lost his nerve "I was wondering if we were going to spend Christmas with your mother?"

Eren looked a little disappointed, but then smiled "Sure are. If you are alright with that. I know it's your birthday, but it'll be special. I swear!"

Levi waved it off, as he pulled into the garage "I understand, even if it's not. Really, I stopped celebrating my birthday years ago. It's Just one year closer to death." Levi stepped out of the car, and shut the garage door.

"No! It's the day my wonderful boyfriend was born." Eren told him, while climbing of the car. "I can prove it to you right now." He began loosening his tie, ready to get down and dirty.

Levi wanted to, he really did. Eren was fucking tempting, but he couldn't "I have some work piling up, and you have finals in a few days. Get studying."

"But...but... Levi..." Eren was pouting.

"But nothing. Listen, if you do well on finals, I will take a day off work, and I will literally fuck you into our mattress."

Eren's eyes lit up "Do you really mean that?"

"I swear."

Eren ran off to find his books, to study really hard. He was going to hold Levi to that promise.

Levi laughed, as Eren ran off to study. Eren was so damn easy to manipulate, but damn he was so cute. Levi felt terrible he couldn't tell Eren that he loved him. But he knew that his brat knew, because even if one doesn't say it, one can show it. Words, although important, they were trivial. The old saying was true. Actions do speak louder than words, but he really wanted to work up the courage to say them.

But like everything else so far in their life, when he said them, it would be unexpected.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/n) Sorry everyone. I just haven't been writing on this like I used to, and maybe I should start. I did a dash to finish this chapter for my friends birthday. He's the whole reason I started this story, and loves it, so what better way to celebrate then with a chapter for him. So Angelic Land I hope you like this chapter. I got nothing else for you guys. I could go into some long winded spiel but really I've been lazy. I'll have to jump back on this soon. Oh as a warning there is some serious OOC moments here, but do remember it's fanfiction and if I want to make a character super loving and affectionate, well it's my choice. **

**Thanks for the continued support. Hope you all enjoy it. **

The rest of the weekend was a big giant blur of stress. Eren had been at home, in the library, and with Armin and Mikasa to study. That's all he did. Study, study, study. Levi had tried to get Eren "in the mood" and Eren packed up his books, and left.

Eren didn't like ignoring Levi's (and his own) needs, but this was his future. Armin had even gotten away from Erwin. The two friends were camped out in their dorm. Just to put some space between them, and their boyfriends. The sexual frustration drove Eren on. He hated to be away from Levi. It couldn't be helped. He had to pass! If only to hold Levi to his tantalizing promise.

It was late on Sunday, and Eren had a final tomorrow in the morning. He sat the book down, and slammed his head on the desk.

"I can study no more!" He said.

Armin closed his book, and flopped back onto his pillows "Me either." He sighed deeply "I miss Erwin."

"I miss Levi. Stupid finals."

"I swear after this is over, I'm going to stay with Erwin during the break. How has living with Levi been? Me and Erwin haven't taken that step yet."

"It's been nice. Really nice. He has OCD about things being dirty and stuff, but it's fine. We really learned how to live with one another."

Armin sat up "Really? How serious are you guys? I see how you have all this new jewelry. Is there a ring in your future?"

"You're one to talk. I see that bracelet with the wings of freedom on it, and no. Levi and I don't need silly rings to prove our love to one another. We've only been together for almost two months. That's moving way too fast. I know Levi loves me, and I feel the same. A worthless ring isn't needed for our relationship."

"That's really sweet" Armin said, playing with his bracelet "We have all moved really fast, huh?"

"It just feels right. It's almost like we were lovers in a past life. Like my whole life, I've been searching for Levi, and he completes me."

Armin started laughing "I feel the same way about Erwin." the boy hugged his knees to his chest "I feel so stupid, now. I wanted to keep you to myself, and force you to love me. When Levi entered your life, I was angry and jealous. Now, I owe Levi for introducing me to Erwin. It's been a crazy couple of months."

Eren nodded in agreement "Just so you know, you're my best friend, Armin. I will always love you."

"I love you too, Eren."

The two boy's laughed together, and burned off some stress by packing up some of their stuff.

When they got tired, they lay on their separate beds, and talked.

"I told Levi about wanting to be involved in art." Eren said, folding his arms behind his head.

"How did that go?" Armin asked, snuggling into his own bed, and getting on his side to face Eren.

"He wants to help find me a job. He supports me fully."

Armin yawned loudly "That's really great Eren. I'm tired."

Eren mimicked Armin's yawn "Yeah me too. Ready for hell week?"

"Maybe after a good night sleep. I'm lucky, all my finals will be crammed into three days."

Eren laughed "I have two. Most of mine are projects that I managed to complete at home. Oh shit!" Eren sat up quickly.

Armin's blue eyes went wide "What's wrong?"

"I left them at the house. I gotta call Levi, and see if he will drop them off for me!"

"Oh, okay." Armin said, laying back down. His phone made a chime, and he picked it up. His face went scarlet "Oh my...Erwin misses me."

Eren chuckled with his phone against his ear

_"Hey brat. What do you want? Please, tell me it's to come back home. Or a really good reason to call this late." _Eren heard Levi's voice on the other side of the phone, and it made him smile. He missed Levi so much.

"Sorry old man. I'll come home after finals. I have to pack anyway. Listen, can you do me a favor?"

_"What? Stroke my cock to the sound of your voice, because I am contemplating it."_

Now was Eren's turn to blush "No! No, that's not it. I left some projects at the house, can you bring them to me tomorrow?"

Levi let out a wicked laugh. He had missed his sweet boyfriend, and would exact revenge, somehow _"Send me a picture of your dick."_

Eren went scarlet "Levi! Armin is here. I can't just do that."

_"There has to be a bathroom, right? Come on Eren, do it for me."_

"But...But..."

_"But nothing, brat. Do it, or no projects."_

"Remind me to never cross you."

_"Noted."_

Eren hung up, and then hung his head "I'll be right back, Armin."

"Okay, Eren. See you in the morning." Armin said. He have his friend a quizzical look, but decided not to press the issue. Based off Eren's face, it was something embarrassing.

Eren walked off to the bathroom with a heavy sigh. He couldn't believe he was going to do this. Levi was going to pay for this. Eren was already planning a sexual kind of revenge.

* * *

The next morning, Eren woke up to a knock on the door. Armin, being closest to the door, opened it up and was immediately scooped up into a pair of arms "Erwin!" He cried out. He wrapped his arms around a strong waist, and was smothered in kisses that made him giggle.

Levi walked over to Eren, his arms full of stuff. He set them down on the desk. Eren jumped up, wrapping his arms around Levi, and nuzzling into his dark hair "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He leaned up, and kissed Eren on the cheek.

"Oh God...Erwin!" Armin half yelled, half moaned.

Eren and Levi saw Erwin had pinned Armin to his bed, and was kissing on his neck.

"Oi! The fuck Erwin? I would appreciate if you didn't try to fuck your boyfriend in my presence!" Levi snapped.

Eren laughed "it might be less awkward if we did it too."

Levi smacked Eren upside the head "Don't be stupid, brat."

Armin laughed as Erwin got off of him.

Erwin grabbed Armin's hands "When are you coming back?"

"Three days."

"Good pack all your stuff, and don't get a new dorm, you are moving in with me."

Armin couldn't believe his ears "What?"

"He's been jealous since the brat has been staying with me." Levi said.

"Please Armin? I know it's a lot to take in, but I hope you'll consider it. I know we've been moving really fast, but I want this."

Armin nodded "Yes! Yes of course."

Erwin scooped Armin off the bed, and cuddled him.

Levi rolled his eyes "They make me want to throw up."

Eren sighed. He planned to say something, but decided to just lean down, and kiss his shorter boyfriend instead.

What Eren wasn't planning on, was getting a fistful of his own hair grabbed, while a tongue snaked into his mouth. He moaned in delight, and let himself be consumed into the kiss. It was amazing, familiar, and warm. He pulled Levi closer, but whined when Levi pulled away "I'd love to continue this, but we have to work, and you two have finals."

Erwin and Armin broke a heavy lip lock, and Erwin begrudgingly let go of his little blonde, and set him on the floor.

Armin looked a little dazed and flushed. That was a lot to take in, but he was happy. The two older boys left, and as Eren closed the door, he smiled at Armin.

"You were saying last night?"

Armin tossed a pillow at Eren "Shut up!"


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N) Sorry it took me so long to actually update! I didn't even really realize it! So, yeah! I know it's been like a month now, and I feel like a real heel guys. I'm so sorry! So here is a chapter, and as an apology I have another chapter that I will update tomorrow sometime tomorrow in my afternoon. I apologize but I need some time to fine tune. You writers all know how it goes. Hopefully, I can get back on track with this, and start updating more frequently. I love you guys and thank you so much for the support! You are all the best. **

Eren felt like his brain was going to melt. He was pretty sure that the information that he needed to know for this test, was never covered in class. Tests always made him feel really stupid. He barely squeaked through midterms, and he was hoping, praying, that he could squeak through these finals. Sex with Levi was at stake here! He liked the project classes much better. He did them on his own time, and just walked in, turned it in, and prayed for the best. It was much better than sitting in the complete silence of a classroom, or being in class with a bunch of smart kids who finish in ten minutes, while you are the last one in the class using the whole time, and still not being sure if you passed. He wasn't really stupid, he was just bad at tests. It was like, no matter how much he studied, his brain just leaked out important information. And he hated it. Thank god his day was almost over, all that was left was his art project.

Eren was sitting at the coffee shop, banging his head against a book at one of the tables. It was stupid to be studying for tomorrow, but he could use every minute of studying right now.

"You might kill what brain cells you have left, if you keep that up." Hange said, taking a seat next to him.

Eren stopped, and looked up "Hey Hange." He couldn't quite look the bespectacled person in the eyes after that...incident.

"Haven't really seen you since the gallery. How have you been?"

"I'm fine...just busy. You know, finals and all."

"Don't I know! Ugh! I swear my grad teachers are trying to kill me! Or turn me crazy! All my finals are today!" Hange laughed like a crazed person.

"Too late, I think." Eren muttered.

"Shut up! So, psychiatry tells me there is a reason you can't look at me. What's up?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." His ears went pink.

"Come on Eren. Don't over stress yourself. Tell future doctor Zoe all about it."

Eren had to back them into a corner. To get them off his back "Tell me your birth gender."

"Deal!"

Eren stared, mouth agape. He sputtered around trying to find words.

Hange laughed "You asked correctly. If it will put your mind at ease, I'll tell you. But tell me your problem first."

With a completely red face, he fessed up to hearing his sister having sex with them. He actually felt better, and could look Hange right in the four eyes. He stood up after looking at his watch. Almost time for his last final of the day "I have to jet. Thanks a lot, future doctor."

"You're welcome." They stood and stretched "I have to go study." They turned to leave, but then stopped "oh yeah. My birth gender, well I'll say this, for awhile I felt like a dick girl." They walked out, leaving Eren to process what he had heard. He went through every possible answer, but it still came up with a dual gendered assumption

"Dammit Hange! that answered nothing!" He growled on his way to class, and he could swear he heard their cackle in the wind.

Eren stepped into the art room holding a covered canvas. He found the easel by Ian's desk empty, meaning everyone else was making finishing touches. He walked over, and set his canvas up.

Professor Dietrich eyed Eren curiously "Not even going to give it a once over?"

Eren shook his head. He had confidence in his piece. He agonized over every detail to get it just right. The theme was to take a picture of something, anything at all, and draw it with any medium. Eren had asked Levi for a picture of his dick, but that earned him a smack upside his head. Totally worth it, until Levi got him back last night. He pulled the cover off. Clipped in the corner was the same portrait up on the canvas. Eren was bent over with his arms around Levi with a big happy smile, while Levi was looking away with slightly pink cheeks. It was a picture of them that Eren cherished. He did his portrait with water colors, his preferred medium.

Ian looked it over "Definitely the same portrait. Nice use of colors. This is you and your boyfriend right?"

Eren nodded happily, ignoring the shocked looks from other students in the room. He would shove his picture in front of everyone's face, just so everyone could see how hot his boyfriend was.

"This really is A plus work Eren. You're a natural. Listen, if you want to extend upon your art, I would love to see you in my advanced classes next semester."

Eren was shocked. That class was invitation only. Only serious art majors got in that class. Then he remembered he had picked a major "Yes! I'd love that. I'm actually switching to major in art!"

"That's great, Eren. See you next year!"

Eren left the canvas uncovered, and walked out making sure everyone could see how cute they looked, before walking out. When the door closed, he stomped his feet and did a happy dance. He had to text Levi

'Passed art for sure! Just got invited to advanced art next year!'

He got no reply, but Levi was probably busy. When he got to his dorm, Armin was thrilled for him, as was Mikasa.

He basked in his pure glow of happiness. Everything was coming up buttercups! Life was going great for him. Until he looked over, and saw Armin blushing, and obviously texting Erwin. He looked at his phone, and realized Levi hadn't even called him.

"Armin, ask Erwin if he knows what's going on with Levi."

It came up with an indefinite answer. Now Eren was worried. He calmed himself down, and went to go see if his old man just went home, and fell asleep from exhaustion and never saw his text. Or just didn't respond.

"Be safe Eren!" Armin called out "let us know if you find him, Erwin is worried now too."

He felt bad making his friends worried like that. He shook it off, and began the drive to Levi's, or well, their place. Traffic was insane. It wasn't even rush hour. As he kept driving, he noticed what caused the hold up. It was an accident, a pretty bad one. Eren thought nothing of it, until he saw a familiar cherry red mustang, crumpled up, and his blood ran cold. He couldn't breathe. He saw a police man directing traffic, and rolled his window down. In the calmest voice he could manage he said "Excuse me sir, but was a Levi Ackerman involved in this accident? I've been looking for him all day ." He tried to make himself sound business like.

"Yeah, hit by a drunk driver. Driver died on impact. Mr. Ackerman was taken up to the Trost General Hospital."

"Th-thank you."

Eren had to pull over, and he cried, hard. He had to pull himself together. He looked up to search for his phone to get a support team at the hospital, when he noticed the other car. That disgusting green colored, piece of shit jalopy. The other driver, the one who hit Levi, the one who died, had been his dad. Eren laid his head on the steering wheel, as fresh wave of guilt and tears began to pour out again.

Even if he hated his father, he would never wish death upon him. But wasn't it just like him to fuck up his life in death? He trembled in anger, but just started to cry again. Once he was under control, he called up Armin first.

**A/N) I regret nothing...kind of.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N) Sorry for that everyone. Everything was going so swimmingly, and real life is never perfect, so I had to throw a wrench in the happy. I don't enjoy doing it, blame my fingers for having life of their own! No sunshine and buttercups yet guys, sorry. But things will pick up, I promise. I still regret nothing. It'll all come together. It just going to take some time. Lots of dialogue coming up, so try to keep up. I tried to make it clear. **

_"A-Armin...I need you..."_

The blonde's eyes went wide "Eren? Are you okay? What's wrong?" He knew the sound of distress in his best friends voice.

_"Get everyone to the hospital..."_

"The hospital? Eren, what happened, and everyone who?"

Eren sniffled, trying to keep it together _"Accident. Levi's in critical condition, dads dead..."_

The phone slipped out of Armin's hand. His mouth agape, and trying to form words.

_"Armin? Armin?"_ Eren knew the boy was in shock.

Armin picked up the phone, putting on a brave front "Go be with Levi. I'll get everyone to the hospital."

_"Thanks."_

* * *

After Eren was in the hospital parking lot, and he ran inside. He went over to the emergency floor, and stopped in front of the reception area.

"Can I help you?" A nurse asked.

"Levi Ackerman, is he here? Is he okay?" He yelled frantically.

"Please sir, calm down. Give me your name, and I will look to see if you are on his list to release information."

"Yes! I am, my name is Eren Jeager."

Levi hated dealing with phone calls, and doctors. He put Eren on his list to release information from the doctor. That way, he could get out of doing it, and put his brat to work.

"Sir. Mr. Ackerman was struck in a high speed collision. He's in critical condition, and is currently in surgery. His lung collapsed, and his leg was shattered. I'm going to have to ask you to take a seat."

Eren took that seat, but felt like someone sucked all the air out of his lungs. Levi was critical, losing blood, in extreme amounts of pain, and there wasn't anything he could do. He was shaking like a leaf. Terrified. But he had another question to ask

"Uhm, excuse me ma'am." He said. The nurse looked over at him

"The driver that struck him, Was it my father? Grisha Yeager?"

She covered up her gasp, and nodded "I'm sorry, dear. He was pronounced dead on arrival."

Eren nodded numbly. He pulled out his phone to make the one phone call he avoided until now. He was going to call his mom.

* * *

"Holy shit!" Hange yelled into the phone "Yeah, we will leave right now." They ended the call, and turned to Mikasa "Let's go. You're his next of kin. You'll be able to let us see him."

Mikasa nodded "I hope he's okay. I don't understand..." A few tears fell onto her scarf. "Why am I crying? I don't cry!"

Hange walked over and hugged Mikasa "Its okay. Let it out. You don't have to be strong in front of me."

* * *

They all met up with Eren in the waiting room. Mikasa and Armin ran over quickly to the brunette, and wrapped him in an embrace. Eren hugged them back, leaning on them for support, and crying.

"Not to be rude, but what's going on?" Erwin asked.

Eren straightened up, and took a deep breathe "Levi was in a car crash with a drunk driver. He was injured really bad, he's critical and in surgery. The other driver..." His breath hitched, and he shuddered "was killed on impact, it was Grisha."

Everyone gasped. Shock written across each face. Not only was Levi possibly dying, but Grisha was dead. Sure, he was a terrible human being, but deep down inside, he was still the three kids dad.

"We have to tell mom." Armin said.

"I did. She's on her way." Eren told them.

They sat in the waiting room together, all holding each other and comforting. When Carla got there, there were more tears, and more comfort. Out of anyone else in the world, Levi had meant the most to the six people in the waiting room. Even Carla adored Levi.

Erwin spoke up "Everyone, I know this a troubling time, but unfortunately, your futures are on the line. Carla and I will stay and keep you updated, you all need to finish your finals."

Eren stood up "Fuck my finals!"

"Eren! Language!" Carla yelled at him.

"No! I don't have a future without that man in there!"

Erwin grabbed Eren's shoulder "Imagine how pissed Levi would be if you didn't finish this semester. You are better than this. Levi is strong, you and I both know that. I will be here for him, and if anything changes, anything at all, we will call right away."

Eren was shaking. He didn't want to leave Levi, but Erwin had a point. He could imagine Levi's face twisted in a frown because he had been weak and let something stop him from his goals. He remembered when Levi said _"I lost my mom, to some punks who were never charged. Instead of breaking down from it, it drove me forward to be a lawyer. Nothing should ever keep you from your goals, tragic events should push you forward."_

He nodded "You're right. Text me when're you find out anything! I only have one test in the morning, and one project, and I'm done."

Hange grinned "I can stay. I'm done."

"My last final is in the afternoon, so I can stay late." Mikasa said.

"No. Go to bed, get some rest." Hange told her.

Mikasa frowned "Let me stay for a little bit. For mom?"

Hange nodded in consent.

Armin kissed Erwin "Call me too, okay. Don't push yourself. I'll bring you all breakfast in the morning, okay?"

The remaining party nodded.

Carla hugged her two sons "I love you boys. Do well on your finals, okay? Study hard, and try to sleep." she kissed them both on the cheek. Her face looked strong, but her eyes looked hollow.

Armin and Eren walked out together. Feeling heavy and sad. Eren took a deep breath, and looked at Armin "Chinese food in our dorms while we can't sleep, strong coffee in the morning?"

Armin nodded "Sounds like a plan. Thank goodness for Chinese delivery. It's going to be a long night."

Eren sighed "More than a long night, this is going to be the longest day of my entire life. What if something happens to Levi?"

"We can't think like that. Focus, study, finish. You'll be with him before you know it."

Eren hugged his best friend tight "Armin, thank you. Seriously, you are the best."

"Anything for my best friend."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N) So many unhappy people! I am so sorry! I promise, things are going to get better! I can't break my poor Eren's heart. I got a lot of questions as to why? Well, because I want this story to be somewhat realistic, and life isn't all happy all the time. But things will work out in the end! This chapter kind of bounces around a bit, but hopefully it's still understandable. Hope you all enjoy it. Eren baby is gonna be back with his Levi before you know it. **

"He's out of surgery, but he's in intensive care. I'm sorry, but only his family can see him." A doctor was telling the group at the hospital.

Erwin nudged Mikasa "Check on him, for all of us."

Mikasa nodded "I am his next of kin, his niece, Mikasa Ackerman."

"Follow me then, Miss."

Erwin sat back down, and ran his fingers through his hair "At least surgery went well. I should let the boys know."

Hange sighed "It's one in the morning, but knowing Eren, he's probably fretting and awake. I'll call him."

Erwin turned to Carla after Hange walked outside (reception was terrible in the waiting room.) "Are you alright? You probably have grieving to do. You don't have to stay with us."

Carla shook her head "Levi is important to Eren, and I feel responsible for Grisha's mistakes. I know I should grieve, but I'll do so when Levi is alright. Now, I just feel empty, not sad."

Erwin put a comforting arm around her "You are a strong woman, and a good mom. The kids are lucky to have you. Hell, all of us are lucky to have you."

Carla smiled "I love how close you all are. I had my apprehensions about age, but Levi, Hange, and even you make my kids happy. That's all a mother could ask for. I just wish Grisha could have seen that..." Carla's walls began to crack, and she leaned on Erwin's chest to cry. He just sat there, holding her, and saying nothing.

* * *

Mikasa stood in the doorway, still shocked. Her uncle lay there looking battered, broken, and bruised. She pulled her scarf tighter to her neck, and walked over to him. His head was bandaged, eyes black, leg in a sling, arms bandaged up, and God only knew the damage to his body beneath the blankets "Oh, uncle Levi..."

The man groaned, and she jumped in fear. He began to mumble "E...re..n."

"It's just me, Uncle. Eren is at school." She told him.

"Er...en." He continued mumbling the boys name.

She laid her hand against his cheek "I promise, I'll bring Eren to you, Uncle Levi. Save your strength."

Levi seemed to relax at the touch, and began to quiet down. Mikasa's heart was breaking seeing her Uncle like this.

"Stupid shrimp. You better get better fast. You worried a lot of people."

* * *

Hange came back in the waiting room looking flustered "The kids got balls. He offered to come back, but I told him only family. He starts screaming he is family, and finally Armin helped me, help him, see some sense. Carla, you raised a bull headed and persistent kid."

Carla wiped her eyes "That's my Eren. Wouldn't be my boy if he didn't have such a spitfire attitude."

* * *

Mikasa finally went home around three in the morning. Erwin and Hange slept in shifts. Carla decided to go home for a little while, but promised to be back soon.

Eren didn't sleep, Armin and Mikasa were in and out. They did something they hadn't done in years. Eren and Armin pushed their beds together, and with Mikasa, they all lay together. Just seeking comfort with one another. Eren and Mikasa did this when Mikasa had nightmares, they all did this when Armin moved in, and now the siblings needed it again. Eren felt safe with his sister on one side, and his brother on the other. It may seem odd to some, but for them, it was normal.

Mikasa kept her mouth shut about Levi calling out for Eren. That would be the breaking point for Eren to run off. So she kept quiet, cuddling into her brother's side.

Before they knew it, the sun was peeking above the horizon. Armin sat up, and stretched "Going to go deliver them some breakfast." He said with a yawn.

Mikasa looked over, and saw Eren fighting to stay awake "Eren take a power nap. I'll go grab us some cappuccinos."

Eren just nodded, and finally gave up the battle with consciousness.

"Be careful when grabbing breakfast Armin." She told him. Everyone was uneasy driving after the accident.

"Yeah I'll be fine." He took off, rubbing his eyes as he went downstairs.

When he got to the hospital, Erwin greeted him with a kiss. "Anything new?" Armin asked.

"Levi is stubborn as ever. They are keeping him medicated to stay asleep, and get over the worst part of the pain. Poor guy really needs Eren. Don't tell him though!" Hange said.

"Maybe hearing Eren's voice?" Armin suggested.

Erwin shook his head "If Eren heard Levi's voice calling for him, he'd drop everything and come here."

Carla came rushing in "I'm so sorry I overslept, everyone!"

"No problem, Carla. This wouldn't be the first time Erwin and I pulled an all nighter. We have been in college, ya know." Hange gave her a wink, and Carla smiled.

"Oh, hello Armin, dear."

"Hey mom. Caramel mocha coffee?"

"You know me so well!" She took the offered cup, and took a drink "That's nice."

Erwin ran his fingers through Armin's hair "Baby, you look exhausted. Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine. I slept on and off. Just today and tomorrow to go through."

"Sleep when you can, for me?"

"Sleep is for the weak. I need to study study. Which I need to jet. Got to get in some studying before my next test."

Erwin sighed, but just let it go "I love you, baby. Do well, study hard."

"I love you too. I'll do fine." Armin leaned up, and Erwin bent down to kiss him.

As Armin left, Hange chuckled "You two are such a mix matched pair, yet you compliment each other really well. He loves the security you provide, and you love his soft tender nature."

"Are you profiling me? Now of all times?" Erwin yelled with red cheeks.

"It's going to be my job soon. Practice makes perfect!"

Carla laughed as the two bantered back and forth. It was easy to tell they were very close friends. The more time she spent with them, the more she knew her kids were in wonderful hands.

* * *

Eren was sluggish. He tried to power nap, but with Levi on his mind he couldn't. He gratefully accepted his heavily caffeinated, overly sugared, heart attack in a cup from Mikasa. "Did you not get one?"

"I remembered that my final is this afternoon. So I'm going to get sleep." She collapsed face first into bed.

"Oh. I would have got it myself."

"Don't worry about it. Sleep now." She didn't get out of that position, as she fought her way out of her coat, and layers she was wearing "Make sure to bundle up. It's freezing. Might snow this Christmas."

Eren looked out the window "I wonder if Levi likes snow." He sighed heavily, and began to get dressed. His final was in an hour, and he was planning to beg his professor to take his project early. Family crisis, dead dad, hospitalized boyfriend, something would work. It was still so surreal to know Grisha was dead. Not like he was really every part of Eren's life, but it just seemed weird.

The weirdest thing, was that he wasn't really sad about it. He was mad like hell. That idiot drove while drunk, and almost killed someone very important to him. It filled him with fury. He'd kill the man himself, if he wasn't already dead.

He finished his liquid energy, and made his way to the building for his final test. Luckily, names about the accident hadn't been released, but everyone was talking about it and speculating. Eren had never been more happy to have the professor quiet everyone down for a test. He had also never finished a test so quickly. It was like wanting to go back to the hospital with Levi, put all the information at the forefront of his mind, and he knew all the answers. He quickly turned in his paper, and then head to the dorm to grab his project.

He knocked on the door of Professor Nile Dok's office.

"Come in." He heard on the other side.

Eren walked in. "Hello, Professor Dok."

"Eren. Don't tell me you want tutoring when your project is already due? Procrastination is bad for you."

Eren shook his head, and held up the binder "It's in here. I was wondering if I could turn it in now?"

"Eren, I can't make exceptions for you, or I would have to make exceptions for everyone."

"My dad was the one that died in that accident last night, and he struck my boyfriend, whose in critical condition." Eren blurted out.

Nile's passive face didn't change, but he reached his hand out to take the binder "I can make that exception. My condolences for your loss. To be honest, I'm surprised you even came to school. I probably shouldn't believe you, but I doubt you would go to such lengths just to turn in a project."

"Tragedy pushes one forward to do their best. Nothing is more important than finishing my finals. I just want to be there for my mom, and my boyfriend's friends as he recovers from surgery."

"That's very grown up of you, Eren. I hope you have a good break."

"Thanks professor, you too."

As he walked out, Eren suddenly remembered something. He had taken time off work as finals came closer, but said he'd be in tonight. As he walked back to the dorm, he called his boss, Mike.

"Hey Mike, it's Eren." He said, when he heard his boss' voice.

"Hey Eren, my condolences, and take all the time you need." Mike said.

Eren was flabbergasted, and managed to squeak out a "What?"

Mike laughed "Erwin, Hange, and Levi are all good friends of mine. Hange told me what happened, and when I heard it was your father, I knew you would need some time off. Take all the time you need, Eren. Actually, enjoy the rest of this year. I'll call you after the new year, to see if your ready to come back."

Eren's eyes filled with tears "Thank you Mike! Thank you so much."

"No problem, Eren. Hope you did well on your finals. Have a nice break. Don't be a stranger."

Eren ended the call. He was pretty certain that Levi knew everyone in this town now. "I guess having an influential boyfriend isn't all that bad. I just hope when the time comes to find a job, he doesn't flex his authoritative muscle on someone." he smiled a little, and got to work. All of his stuff was packed up, and ready to go. He took all of his boxes, suitcases, and stuff, and packed them into his car. He went back in there, and set his key down on the desk. (Armin would turn them in after he was done)

"Last time I'm seeing you dorm. We've been through a lot together. Sex with Armin, awkward boners, sexting with Levi," he took a deep breath "and lots of studying, on Armin's part. I'll miss you dorm, but now it's time to start up a new chapter of my life. To make sure Levi heals completely, and bring him home. To our home. Time to leave childhood behind for real, and start being an adult." He closed the door behind him when he walked out, descended down the stairs, and got in his car. As he was leaving the campus he said out loud "Aw man, commuting is going to be a bitch!"


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N) My lovely fans, I have tugged relentlessly at your heartstrings, and for that I make some apologies. I promise this chapter, things are going to pick up in the right direction. I decided to post this, because I think my muse for this story could use a little welcome back to college pick me up. Now, every time he needs a smile, I will have to post up chapters for everyone to enjoy. (That doesn't mean have constant bad days Mr. Muse! Lol) Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Grumpy Levi makes me happy! I love writing it! **

Eren went straight to the hospital. Who cares if almost everything he owned was in his car? Getting to Levi was top priority. When he got the hospital and saw Erwin, he bombarded the man with questions "How is he? Have you seen him? Is he better?"

"Eren! Calm down, and take a breathe. I've told you everything we know. Only family can see him in intensive care." Erwin told him.

He knew he wasn't family, but Eren was still going to try, and ran over to the nurses station "Can I see Levi Ackerman? My name is Eren Jeager."

The nurse looked at the chart "Yeah, your listed here. Would you like to follow me?"

Eren didn't expect that to work out. Well, Levi was a lawyer, so he stayed up to date on legal affairs, and what not. Mikasa was his next of kin, so when they got serious, Levi probably added him on too. He looked back, and Erwin and Hange waved him on. They both knew Levi needed Eren, and they were so happy Eren could be with him.

When he got to the room, Eren ignored the injuries, or looking over everything that happened. The first thing he wanted, was to hold his boyfriend's hand. He immediately laced his fingers with Levi's, and pushed his hand against his face. Tears ran down his face "You idiot! You had me so worried!"

Levi groaned, and muttered out "Sorry..."

Eren jumped "Holy shit! I thought you were out."

"Heard your voice."

Eren blushed, and held Levi's hand tighter "You crazy old man! Save your strength. I finished all my finals, I won't be leaving you."

Levi quieted down, and just enjoyed having Eren close. Enjoying his warmth, and his presence. His eyes hurt really bad, but he had to see Eren. He opened his eyes, groaning from the ache, but saw big aquamarine eyes looking back at him. An actual smile appeared on his face, before he closed his eyes, and sighed happily. His Eren was here, and with his brat close, he felt he could take on the world.

When Levi's hand went limp, (heart monitor beating strong) Eren ran out to talk to everyone.

Erwin saw him, and stood up "How is he?"

"Stubborn. He opened his eyes, and smiled at me. So, that's something. He's sleeping again. I think, that if I could get everyone in there, he would be happy. He seems lonely."

Hange shrugged "We can send our love, but nothing more."

The nurse heard them, and looked at Levi's chart "Sorry to intrude, but actually if Eren and Mikasa are both present and say it's okay, you all could go back as well."

"Seriously?" Hange asked.

"We are trying different forms of healing at this hospital. We believe those closest to the patient. should be allowed to see them. So, authorized individuals and family, can decide if someone can see a person. We need everyone's permission though." The nurse told the stunned group.

"How wonderful." Carla said. She walked in while the nurse was talking, bearing lunch for everyone.

"Mikasa will be here later, and then we will get everyone in there." Eren said.

"Here, go be with him while we can't, honey." Carla said, giving Eren a bag.

Eren kissed his mom's cheek "You're the best mom. I love you." He went back to see Levi, still sleeping. He ran his hand across the man's cheek, and chuckled when his heartbeat rose. "Don't have a heart attack, it's just me."

"Can't help it...love you." Levi mumbled.

Eren's face burned in embarrassment. He stuttered around "W-w-what?"

Levi gave a soft snore.

Eren sat down in a chair, his own heart racing "Love confessions in your sleep! No fair Levi. You can't do stuff like this to me. Not while your like this. I'll blame it on the drugs, but I love you too. I just hope we can say it to each other soon. I know how I feel, and you show me you love me everyday. I would love to hear you say it, sober. I can wait."

* * *

Mikasa and Armin showed up together, later in the evening. Mikasa chuckled seeing Hange leaning up against Erwin, and the two of them sleeping.

"I feel like I should be jealous, but all I can think of is how cute they look together."

Armin nodded in agreement. He walked over, kissing Erwin on the head, and whispering "Are you going straight on me?"

Erwin's blue eyes flew open. He looked and saw Hange leaning against him. He laughed "Well, this brings back passed out drunk memories."

Armin frowned "What's that supposed to mean? Did you two hook up before?"

Hange laughed "We all used to drink together, Levi included, and always woke up, completely clothed, and sprawled against each other. I wouldn't fuck Erwin. I'm not into guys bigger than me!"

"I'm taller than you." Mikasa told them.

"I said guys dear, there was nothing said about beautiful women."

The whole group chuckled. Mikasa went over to the nurses station, and gave permission for everyone to see Levi, but before they walked away, Carla spoke up

"This is a tender moment. I don't want to intrude. Plus, I'm not as young as I used to be. I'm exhausted."

They wanted to argue, but they all knew it was hopeless. Carla made up her mind, and nothing would change it. She did look very tired. So after hugs and exchanged goodbyes, Carla left. The remaining four went to Levi, and walked into quite the sight.

"Levi! Lay down!"

"Shut up, brat. I will do what I want."

"The nurses will be pissed!"

"Let them be pissed. I'm fine."

"You're in ICU, dummy! You aren't fine. Sexy yes, but physically fine, no."

"There's my tough as nails Levi." Erwin said.

"What the fuck are you all doing here?" Levi asked, after managing to pry his eyes open for a second.

"Here to help our favorite short stuff heal completely," Hange giggled.

"Get them out! I don't want them here."

"Levi! Be nice. Everyone has been worried sick. They haven't left the waiting room." Eren told him

"So they can stay there." Levi was acting cold as usual, but if he was honest, he was happy to have everyone there. And his friends knew it.

"How are you feeling, Levi?" Erwin asked.

"My head hurts, can't open my eyes, it aches to breathe, my leg is throbbing, my shoulder is still dislocated, and all around, fucking shitty. Other than that, happy to be alive. I wasn't so sure I was going to pull through."

Erwin decided to ask the question he knew nobody else would "Do you remember what happened?"

The room got eerily quiet. Levi leaned back, and took a heavy sigh "I had this suspicious feeling all day. That feeling that someone is watching you. I thought I saw Grisha's car, but I wrote it off. I saw it again when it was too late. He crashed head first into me. It all happened so fast. I don't remember much, but I think my car skid, flipped a few times, maybe. I'm just glad it was an all metal body, or I might actually have died."

"When you get out, we are finding another older model car! I cant imagine what would have happened if it hadn't been a metal car!" Eren said in a panic.

"What happened to Grisha? I saw he slammed into the guard rail."

"Pronounced Dead on Arrival. He didn't survive."

"Serves the bastard right!"

"Levi!" Erwin yelled

"I think I speak for all of us when I say we agree. Dad, parental figure or not, was still a terrible human being." Armin said.

"I should have known. My assistant has been taking his drunken soliloquy for awhile now. Screaming about turning his family against him, his queer kids and all that. I just didn't think it would turn so violent." Levi's ears perked up, and he heard sniffling. Eren was crying.

"No need for tears, brat."

"Yes there is. This is my fault! If we never would have met, this never would have happened!"

"I don't want to imagine what life would be like if we never had met. Don't blame yourself! You don't make someone else's dumb ass decisions. Shit in life, good and bad, all happen for a reason. I'd gladly take a head on collision in exchange for you."

"What's he on? I want some." Hange whispered to Erwin, who had to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter.

Eren started wondering how much of his words were the drugs, and how much where his true feelings. Or Maybe, just maybe, if the near death experience made Levi extremely honest.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N) So yeah, once again for my muse. He knows why! No better way to say I am sorry by uploading a chapter or one of your favorite stories, right? To my readers, we are bringing back the happy. I know you have all been ready to stop the doom and gloom (Myself included) Let's see things get mildly sexual here and there in a RiRen sense. Naughty language because Levi is still a bit of a grump. Other than that, please enjoy.**

Eren was helping Levi stand up "Isn't it wonderful Levi? You are finally free to go!" He laughed "Although, I think the nurses were all ready to send you home. You know, after you cursed each one of them a new one, when they relocated your shoulder."

"Brat, have you ever had a dislocated bone reset?" Levi asked.

"Can't say I ever remember it, no."

"Would you like to experience it first hand?"

"Don't be such a grump, Levi. Jeeze, two days before your birthday, and you are already unpleasant." Hange said.

"Shut up, shitty glasses." Levi growled. "Speaking of that, Eren we have shopping to do."

"W-what? I think that's a bad idea. You need to rest." Eren told him.

"I've had enough rest in this damn hospital bed. We are spending Christmas at your mom's, I haven't had time to get gifts, we are going out, end of story."

Eren sighed, and bit his tongue. Levi wouldn't change his mind once it was made up.

"But first, I want to go home, stick this leg in the giant condom they gave me, and take a shower."

Eren blushed "Levi! It's not a condom. It's to keep your leg from getting wet while it's in this cast."

Hange was doubled over in laughter "I'm going with Levi on this Eren, it does look like a giant leg condom!"

Eren shook his head. Why, out of everyone else, did he pick Hange to help when Levi was discharged? Oh right, everyone else was busy. Armin and Mikasa were with Carla. Erwin was finishing up business at the office, in preparation for closing down for the holiday. Leaving only Hange available. Hange did keep Levi lively. They finally loaded Levi into the passenger seat of his Mercedes. He instructed Eren to bring it, since it was roomier.

Hange smiled at them "I'll let everyone know you guys will be home later, because Levi is a stubborn ass. See ya!"

Eren waved "Bye Hange. Thanks for your help." He turned back to Levi "Are you ready?"

Levi sighed "I won't lie. It's a little nerve wrecking. I'll be alright."

Eren grabbed his hand and kiss the back of it. Getting into a bad accident, and then getting back into a car, had to be hard on Levi. "I'm right here with you. If anything bad happens, you can blame it all on me."

"Sounds good."

They made it home safe and sound. Eren helped Levi out of the car, and onto his new crutches.

"Meet in the bathroom. I need help out of my clothes. Not a word. I hate feeling so fucking pathetic."

Eren called out after him "You are no such thing. I want to help. Wouldn't be the first time I helped you out of your clothes."

Levi blushed as he hobbled away "Stupid brat."

Eren giggled. Levi's ear were a soft pink. That meant he was blushing. He grabbed the bags and put their stuff up. He hadn't realized how much he had grabbed while stuck in the hospital. It was like they were setting up residence there. Honestly, he hadn't expected Levi to get out so early, but his major wounds healed fast. Luckily he had limited internal damage, no concussion, and keeping him pumped full of drugs helped him relax, and not aggravate any of the major wounds.

Eren walked into the bathroom and saw Levi sitting on the toilet, shirtless, and trying to bend over to remove his sock. It was almost morbid that Eren thought he still looked so sexy, even bandaged up. He laughed "Let me help."

He walked over, and got on his knees. He removed the sock, and then ordered Levi to stand. He unsnapped and unzipped his pants, hooking his fingers into the waistband of both his pants and underwear. He yanked them down, and faced an entirely different problem. "Well hello there! Excited?"

"We haven't had sex since you left to study for your finals, and I've been in the hospital. Now, you are on your knees on front of me! Excuse me for being a little excited."

Eren giggled "Just a second, okay? Sit down." He leaned forward, and looked up at Levi. His lips were caught on a fiery kiss of tongue and teeth. He sighed happily, tasting his boyfriend again, and savoring it. He broke away, and began unwrapping Levi's bandaged chest. As each bruise, stitch, and scar was revealed, he tenderly kissed each one. Almost like he was apologizing for what had happened. Once the chest was unwrapped, he finally bent over and took Levi's hard problem in his mouth, causing the man to arch his back, grab onto his hair, and moan in approval. Eren intended to use his mouth and tongue to show Levi just how much he had missed him.

* * *

Back at Carla's house, Hange told everyone what had happened at the hospital. Erwin leaned over to whisper to Armin "Ten bucks they fuck like rabbits, before they go shopping."

Armin's face turned red, and he laughed "That's a fools bet!"

* * *

Levi lasted all of forty five seconds before filling Eren's mouth. The boy struggled to swallow "Wow...thick."

Levi panted "Shut up. Its been awhile."

Eren smiled and continued getting Levi ready to bathe. He managed to wrap Levi's leg in the newly dubbed "leg condom" and helped him shower in his new stool. Afterwards, he helped him dry off, wrapped his bandages around his chest after applying his creams. Then, kisses turned to touching, and touching led to sex. Since Levi was injured, Eren took the lead and became a mess, in the bed, moaning, while riding his boyfriend. It was amazing, familiar, and really hot.

When they finished, Eren snuggled up next to him "I almost forgot how much I missed that."

Levi chuckled, holding him tight "I didn't forget." He kissed Eren's head "We need to get shopping and stuff."

"I know. But it's not like they don't know we were going to do this first."

"True. Let's not give them time to make bets. Help me get dressed, and let's go."

"Okay."

They made it to Carla's house with their arms overloaded with Christmas gifts. Well, more like Eren made two trips with his arms full. They were all wrapped, boxed, and bagged. (Thank you free gift wrapping!)

Carla walked over and hugged Eren and Levi. "Hello boys! Levi, I'm so happy we can have you here with us!"

"Happy to be here, Carla. Thank you for inviting us to stay."

"Well, it was my kids idea to stay after the divorce. Death just makes it more important." She looked at the mantle on the fireplace, and shook her head. Grisha didn't have a funeral, his will stated that everything went to Carla, and he wanted to be cremated. Carla split the funds of Grisha's stocks, properties, and everything else between her, and the three kids. To be honest, they were always a well to do family, but now, they were more than well to do.

"Eren, this piece of mail came in for you." Carla said, handing the boy an envelope.

"It's our final grades." Mikasa said.

"Mikasa and I are on the Dean's list! All A's." Armin said with a smile.

Eren ripped into the letter, and read over his grades. His eyes went wide, and he shook his head "I...I can't believe this!"

Mikasa and Armin winced. They waited for the rant on how he studied so hard only to fail. They were shocked when a smile appeared on his face.

"I...I passed all my classes! All A's and B's!"

"Eren! That's wonderful!" Carla said hugging her son.

"I'm proud of you Eren." Levi said, putting an arm around the boy.

"Well, dinner is almost done. So, come on to the kitchen everyone." Carla declared gleefully. She was so happy to have the house full of laughter and smiles. Her kids, their partners, it all made her happy.

"Oh man, mom is that beef stew I smell?" Eren asked.

"I was wondering when your nose would pick that up. Guess it's a good thing you passed your classes. This is a celebratory thing now."

Carla's beef stew was famous among the kids. It was their favorite meal. They could eat it for days. They had on a few occasions.

"Oh great! Real food! No more shitty hospital food." Levi said happily.

Eren served him a bowl, and filled one up for himself "Eat up. Between the three of us, there might not be seconds."

"Eren, I made the biggest pot I have." Carla said.

"She forgets how much we love it." Armin laughed.

"Thanks, Eren. You really are going to spoil me." Levi told the boy.

Dinner was full of laughter and happiness. Warmth and cheer. Carla was discussing Christmas Eve plans, and everyone was excited. This was the first time, in a long time, Levi felt excited about Christmas. But he had no idea, that his green eyed brat, had a big surprise waiting for him.

**A/N) Anyone watch Youtuber Shane Dawson? Yeah, thanks to him for the "leg condom" humor. **


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N) I really had a plan to update this, but I just kept going over it, and it didn't click. This is the best I could do, so sorry if it's not great. I am having a blast writing everyone, and adding my own little ideas and headcanons in here. Also over 100 favorites! You guys, I can't even begin to thank you all for the love and support. I feel so humbled. This story has grown in a way that was totally Unexpected (Haha) this is my longest story, but it doesn't feel drawn out. This is actually the story I am most proud of, and you guys make me happy and I just keep writing it! But I am just rambling on. Thank you guys, here is another chapter.**

Levi awoke the next morning to the most delicious smell overloading his senses. He sat up, and rubbed his bleary eyes "Oh fuck. Is that pancakes?"

Eren yawned loudly "Yeah. Christmas pancakes. It's a tradition mom made. All these pancakes shaped like Christmas trees, ornaments, and candy canes. Even though we aren't kids anymore, mom still does it.

"Your mom a quickly making it onto my list of best friends. After all that shit I ate at the hospital, this is much needed."

Eren giggled as he sat up, and kissed Levi's cheek. "Throw on a shirt, no getting dressed. Family tradition. All day pajama day."

When they made it downstairs, everyone else was already at the table drinking coffee. Erwin looked at Levi "Pancakes?"

Levi nodded "Pancakes." Little known fact, that pancakes were number three on Levi's list of delicious breakfast item. Only ranked behind waffles at number two, and French toast at number one.

"Sit down, old man. I'll make you some tea. Is vanilla chai fine?" Eren asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." Levi took a seat next to Mikasa. Carla had a round kitchen table. She liked the closeness it brought.

"Morning Uncle Levi. How was sleeping in a bed?" Mikasa asked.

"Glorious. I never really realized how much the little things really matter. Privacy, your own bed or a real one at that, good food. You take this stuff for granted until you don't have it anymore."

It was weird for everyone to see Levi like this. Maybe he had injured his head. He was a little less cranky, and a lot more appreciative.

"Breakfast is done." Carla announced, setting down several plates on the table. True to Eren's word, they were all fun little Christmas shapes. "Merry Christmas everyone."

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone cheered.

Levi looked at them all weird "Starting early a tradition too?"

Eren giggled as he sat next to Levi, and handed him a tea cup "No, today is Christmas."

"Because tomorrow, it's your birthday." Hange said with a grin.

"What?" Levi asked, dumbfounded.

"We are celebrating Christmas today, so your birthday will be all about you tomorrow." Eren told him.

Levi couldn't help letting a stupid grin cover his face "Merry Christmas everyone."

"Well dig in! I have bottled syrup, real maple, and homemade. Also, Eren told me you like jam Levi, so I have some strawberry jam too." Carla told them.

"Oh. Thank you very much. Real perceptive, brat."

Eren gave a cheeky grin "I try!"

"Everyone finish eating! I want to do gifts." Armin said excitedly.

The pancakes disappeared very quickly. Everyone was talking and laughing, while stuffing their mouths with pancakes. It was amazing that Armin and Eren still ate like teenagers. It was probably because they didn't eat well at college, and with Levi in the hospital, everyone ate fast food, and no cooked meals.

When they finished, they all helped to clear the table, and do the dishes. Well, everyone except Levi. He sat there, grumpy as hell that he was useless.

"Hey there grumpy butt." Eren said, coming up to kiss Levi on the forehead. "You don't need to feel down. Want me to help you to the living room, and bring you more tea?"

Levi sighed "Yeah, sure." As Eren helped him up, Levi felt a slight fear grip his chest. He was virtually useless. He needed help with even little things. What if Eren got sick of helping him? What if he left because he got sick of Levi using him like a nurse?

Eren sat Levi down, and like a mind reader, smiled at his boyfriend "You know, I just love being able to help you. You always spoil and take care of me, both emotionally and physically. So I love being able to help you now. I know you feel worthless, and I feel a little guilty for delighting in this, but you'll get better soon. I know you, you're a fighter. You'll get better in the blink on an eye." With that, he went back to help.

Levi was left shaking his head in disbelief, at how lucky a man he really was.

* * *

"Go keep him company." Armin said, pushing Erwin out of the kitchen.

"But I'm helping with dishes!" Erwin replied

"I have it. Now go on! Relax. You are a guest."

Mikasa turned to Hange as Erwin was walking out "You too."

"I know better than to argue. I love you." Hange said, kissing Mikasa on the cheek and exiting. They passed by Eren as he came back into the kitchen.

Carla was giggling while putting dishes up "I'm so happy to see you all so comfortable with your partners. I was hoping time at your mom's place wouldn't make them feel uncomfortable, but they all seem to fit in quite well."

"It's pretty amazing. We've all grown closer and banded together even through tragedy and death. Instead of pulling apart, we relied more on one another. It's really a testament to our relationships." Armin said.

Carla grinned "So whose wedding bells are chiming first?"

Armin and Eren looked at each other, and then spoke in unison "Mikasa."

Mikasa dropped a plate, and it shattered, as her whole face went red. She turned around, and glared down her brothers. Though, it was much less intimidating with crimson cheeks "What? Why would you say that?"

Eren held his hands up defensively "Levi and I haven't been together long! It would be ridiculous to consider marriage."

Armin shook his head "I won't settle down until I've established myself in a career. Not like I'm in any rush to have kids!"

"I hate you both!" Mikasa said, while going to grab a broom. It was true that she already had a promise ring, and her and Hange had been together for four years. But to toss her under the bus like that, in front of their mom, was stone cold.

* * *

In the other room, the three older adults were looking curiously at the tree "There are significantly more presents here than there were before I went to bed." Erwin said.

"I thought that too. Good, I thought I might be going crazy!" Hange said.

"Oh you are going crazy, but not about the present situation." Levi told them.

"Maybe it's another family tradition?" Erwin offered "they seem to have quite a few of those."

The other two shrugged.

Erwin's theory proved correct, when Carla walked in and said "Oh my! I think Santa knew were having an early Christmas!"

Eren whispered on Levi's ear "Mom never wanted us to grow up. Can you tell?"

There wasn't much time for discussion, presents started getting tossed, ripped into, and set aside. Shouts of thanks and cheers of happiness filled up the living room.

Eren handed Levi two presents. One was medium, and the other very large. Levi opened the large one first "My wings of freedom. You finally did one!"

"More than one." Erwin said, holding up his own canvas.

"Three of them" Hange said, showing Levi theirs.

"I figured everyone needed a set." Eren said with a smile.

Levi nodded gratefully, and opened the medium one. It was framed up like a picture, and on the inside was a picture, drawn by Eren.

"This is a reconstruction of the picture I passed art class with, of us. It's done in a realistic style, and I used charcoal. It was what I worked on while you slept at the hospital. I figured you could put it on your desk at work."

Levi looked at the picture, and smiled "Eren, it's really beautiful. Thank you. I did need a picture of you and what better way to have one, that one you drew by hand."

Carla gasped loudly "All six of you all are dead! I can't possibly accept any of these! Spa trip, two tickets for a cruise to the Bahamas, and a maid for a week!"

"Mom! You deserve it! It's been a hard year. Reward yourself!" Eren protested.

"A week cruise to the Bahamas is just what you need to relax. Plus, I bet there will be some gorgeous guys on the island!" Armin told her.

"And while your out, the maid will keep the house spotless so you have no reason not to relax when you get home." Mikasa said.

Carla began to blubber "You kids...I just...you spoil me!"

"You took in two kids that weren't blood, and loved them. You raised them the best you could. You made them all very distinguished people. You suffered through a divorce, and lost your ex husband in a wreck. Carla, if anyone needs a vacation, and some time to feel appreciated, it's you." Erwin said.

Anything Carla said after that was indistinguishable through her sobs. After all the presents were opened, Carla refused to let anyone help her in the kitchen. She was going to start cooking, she promised one by one she would call someone in. It wasn't even five minutes, and the first one called was Levi. Eren helped Levi into the kitchen, and even though he was extremely curious, he left them to talk.

"Are you going to ask me what my intentions with your son are?" Levi asked.

Carla laughed so hard she snorted "I know quite well what your intentions are. It better be to love my son forever."

"They are."

"Good. Now, I know you can't get up and move, so I thought the best job would be to peel potatoes." She said setting down a peeler, knife, and bag of potatoes down in front of him.

"Oh joy. My favorite job. But I am glad to help in some way."

"Levi," Carla put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, and was almost captivated from the pure warmth shown just in her eyes "you were very badly injured. It's amazing you are already out, and here with us. I wouldn't make you work at all, but I saw how much it hurt you. So, here is something you can do that I won't feel to guilty about."

He was shocked into silence, and just went to peeling. He felt a pain in his heart. He hadn't seen, or felt warmth like that, since his mother. "Carla, I hope you don't mind me saying this, I know we are close to the same age, but I just, I see you like my other mother sometimes. I lost my mom young, so having you around, makes me feel safe."

"That's so sweet of you Levi. I've always been a motherly type. So, I don't mind if you all see me as, or call me mom. You all might marry my kids, so might as well get used to it, right?"

Levi coughed and put his head down to hide his blush. He hadn't really considered marriage yet. He hadn't even told Eren that he loved him yet. After his wreck, and almost losing his life, Levi felt maybe it was time to lay out all his feelings. The thought made him incredibly nervous, but it was time that he told Eren exactly what he showed him everyday. He was madly in love with the boy, and he wasn't going to let go.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N) It's been a week! And I think a friend could use a pick me up! We are still on their Christmas Eve Christmas. I have a bit of humor and stuff thrown it. I really don't have much to say except that if I were Carla I might react the same way! You'll see what I mean in just a few sentences. I want to thank everyone for their kind words, and I am so happy you are all still loving the story. I still enjoy writing it! **

"No! What? Are you kidding?" Carla heard Eren yell from the living room.

"Oh go to hell, Mikasa!" Armin said shortly after.

Carla shook her head "Sounds like Mario Party. They always fight when they play it."

"What kind of bullshittery is that?" Hange yelled out.

Levi put his hand to his forehead "Sounds like they are all getting into the spirit." He went to get up to yell about being an adult, but forgot about his cast. He bumped the table, and accidentally spilled his tea on his shirt "Oh shit! That's hot!" He pulled off his shirt quickly, not thinking.

Carla bit get tongue to refrain from agreeing, that yes indeed it was. For a fraction of a second, she was jealous of her son. Levi was pure muscle, and he obviously took care of himself. You could see the definition waning a bit from being laid up for so long, but it was still present.

"Eren!" He called out. He heard his brat scramble to get up, and rush in the kitchen to help him.

"Is everything okay?" Eren asked as he walked in. "And why is your shirt off?" he asked.

"I spilled my tea on myself. Can you go get me another shirt?"

"Yeah sure. I'll be right back." Eren turned to head upstairs and noticed his mother gaping. He chuckled "Mom! You'll catch flies like that. He's got an awesome body huh?"

As Eren walked off, Carla's cheeks went pink, and she snapped her mouth shut "You, uh, obviously take care of yourself, huh?"

"Yeah. I used to take out my aggression with extreme sports and working out. Eventually, I developed this body, and haven't been keen on letting all that hard work go to waste."

"No, of course not."

Levi chuckled "It's okay Carla. You aren't the first woman to check me out, and won't be the last. My boyfriend's mom or not you are still human."

"That's the problem. I shouldn't ogle you like a horny teenager. But I can admire the hard work!" She was completely justifying her staring. Carla jumped when the doorbell went off "Who in the world could that be?"

She opened the door, but a group if nosy kids were peeking around the wall. "Oh! Hannes."

Mikasa nudged Armin, and he smiled at her. For as long as they could remember, Hannes had a crush on their mother. He wouldn't interfere with a married woman, and for a time was married himself (she had passed away), but now, Carla was on the market.

"I heard about Grisha, my condolences. I know this might be inappropriate to do on Christmas Eve, but I've been so busy."

"I understand. I am sure being a cop is always a busy job. What brings you over? I know you could have called to offer condolences."

"You got me. I brought you a gift." He held out a small package to her.

"Oh, you shouldn't have!" She took it, and then looked up at him "I feel terrible, I have nothing for you. We are having Christmas today. I'm making dinner, would you like to come in and eat with is?"

"Only of you will allow me to help you."

"Of course." She stood to the side, and let him in. The little heads peeking around the wall were gone now. She shook her head, and closed the door. Mikasa grabbed her hand when she went to follow Hannes into the kitchen "What in the world?"

"You do have a gift for him, mom!" Mikasa told her.

"Please tell me we aren't talking about sex. I'm not ready for that conversation with you."

"Mom, please! That's gross. No, Hange and I gave you two tickets to the Bahamas. You both like each other, give it a shot!"

"Isn't it a little awkward? To just ask him so suddenly. My ex husband just died."

"Mom, a herd of ravenous monsters wouldn't be able to keep him from wanting to go with you."

Carla had a lot to think about. She walked in to the kitchen, and saw Eren and Levi laughing with Hannes. Eren was always very close with the man. He was always so kind, and never judged Eren for his sexuality.

Levi looked up and saw Carla. He gave her a smirk "Eren, could you help me into the living room? I'd like to try this game that's pissing you off."

"Sure. Mom, do you need anyone else to help?"

"No dear. I have Hannes. You all go have fun." Carla told him.

As Eren left, the blonde gave her a smile "Those kids have really grown up. Dating successful lawyers and everything. You must be proud."

"Eren has been featured in galleries for his art, Mikasa and Armin both start their doctorates next year. They are all dating lawyers, and a future psychiatrist. Yeah, I am pretty proud."

"You should be. You did a great job with them, Carla."

* * *

In the living room, the kids were talking in hushed voices.

"Is it really okay for her to start dating again? Isn't a little soon?" Eren asked.

"Her marriage was over before it was over. This is good for her." Mikasa said.

"Plus, she's been close to Hannes since his wife died. They are cute together." Armin said.

The three of them continued to talk, while Hange and Erwin showed Levi how to play the game.

"How in the hell is that fair? That's not fair! This game is shit!" Levi yelled.

"Shut up short stack, and deal with it!" Hange cackled.

Armin giggled "I think they love this game more than us."

"Watch your mouths in there!" Carla called from the kitchen.

"Sorry Carla." The older ones answered.

* * *

Dinner was an elaborate affair. Carla was a master in the kitchen. They talked and laughed, thoroughly enjoying Hannes as company.

"Oh man! I am so stuffed. The holidays are going to make me fat!" Erwin said, leaning back in his chair.

Armin giggled "Please. You're all muscle! There is no way a few extra calories are going to kill you!"

"Shut up!" Levi yelled.

"Hey. You'll be up and moving in no time Levi. Enjoy it!" Eren said, grabbing his grumpy boyfriend's hand.

"I know how you guys feel. Carla could make a fit man easily fat, after awhile. You won't hear me complaining though. Her cooking has gotten me through some hard times."

Carla blushed "You guys! Talking about me like I'm not even here! I just do what I can. I take care of my family."

"Yours is a lost art. Lots of women aren't learning to cook anymore."

"All my kids know how to cook."

"Really?" Hannes looked to the kids, but instead saw their partners shaking their heads in agreement.

"I don't think cooking is limited to girls. Boys need to learn to feed themselves. I told Eren he shouldn't rely on a woman. Then, I told him a way to a mans heart is through his stomach." Carla laughed.

After talking, Carla kicked everyone out except Hannes to do the dishes.

"Carla, you haven't opened the present I brought." Hannes said, while grabbing her shoulder to stop her from starting on the dishes.

"Oh, your right. Again, I'm sorry I didn't get you anything."

"It's been crazy. I have a full stomach, that's the best present I could ever receive."

Carla reached into her apron pocket, and pulled out the small box. She carefully opened it to reveal a small box. With nervous hands she opened it up to reveal a gold necklace with a heart design covered in diamonds. "Oh my word! This is beautiful. I can't accept this."

"It's a grieving wife necklace. I thought you would love it. I know you and Grisha weren't well, but this is a sign to always keep your heart shining beautifully."

Carla's eyes welled up with tears, and she hugged Hannes tightly. He grabbed the necklace, and helped clip it around her neck before hugging her back.

"I know this is sudden," Carla looked up at him "but would you like to go to the Bahamas with me? It's a cruise, and Mikasa and Hange got me two tickets, and I don't have many friends, and this is so beautiful, and I..."

Hannes leaned down, and kissed Carla to silence her rambling. The brunette blushed all the way down to her toes, but kissed him back. "I'd love to go with you. It'll be fun." he said with a small blush.

Eren and his siblings were peeking around the doorway. Eren laughed loudly "It's about damn time!" He yelled.

Carla was certain she couldn't get any redder.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N) I don't posses the correct words in my vocabulary to express how deeply sorry I am. That thing called life kind of happened, and then everything kind of went to hell with it. So, I can't say that I am sorry enough. I know all of you are very patient and very kind, but all of you who are writers no how frustrating it is to make your readers wait. It makes you feel super terrible! So I am not going to waste your time with words and what not, just give you my sincerest apologies and give you this chapter. Hopefully, you won't have to wait long for the next one, it's already half done. Here is to hoping. **

Levi wouldn't ever get tired of waking up to amazing smells. He would, however, like to not wake up to an empty bed. The place where Eren should be, was cold, meaning he had been gone for awhile. Levi huffed childishly. He threw his legs over the side of the bed, and stretched. He felt the old in his back. Today was his dreaded birthday. One year older, and closer to death. Thank god he didn't have a dangerous job where his life was on the line everyday. He grabbed his shirt, and limped his way out the room and down the stairs.

Eren heard the tell take clunk of the cast, and ran to meet Levi at the stairs. "I was just coming to get you. Happy birthday, Levi." Eren gave him a soft kiss, and helped him into the kitchen. When he was settled, Eren went to grab his tea, and sat the cup in front of him.

"Are you making French Toast?" Levi asked.

"Yes. Your favorite, for your birthday."

"Have I told you lately that I adore you?"

"Mmm, not lately," he walked over, and bent down in front of Levi "but you could show me."

Levi caught Eren's lips in an intense kiss. Their tongues fighting for dominance until Eren gave and moaned softly. He was so grateful everyone was still asleep. It felt like it was just them, at home, except this time they couldn't just bang on the kitchen table. Though the thought crossed his mind. He pulled back "Don't want to burn breakfast."

Levi growled "Fuck breakfast! I'm about to burn through my sleep pants with my hard on."

"Later, silly. Everyone will be up soon. You will get birthday sex later."

Speak of the devil, Armin and Erwin came walking in. Armin immediately went to get coffee, that Eren had set out. He took a long drink "Oh man, that's good. Morning Eren."

"Morning Armin, Erwin. Breakfast is almost done."

"Happy birthday, Levi." Erwin said to his best friend.

"Hmph." was Levi's only response.

The front door opened, followed by two voices.

"Oh Mikasa and Hange are back." Eren said.

"Where did they go on Christmas?" Levi asked.

"A nice refreshing walk." Hange answered "it snowed outside, so we wanted to enjoy it."

Levi perked up. Snow was beautiful. It was pure, white, and perfect. He loved to watch it fall, and cover the ground in it's perfect magnificence.

Mikasa walked over, and kissed Levi's forehead "Happy birthday, Uncle."

There was a knock on the door. Carla called from the hallway "I'll get it." She knew it was Hannes. Even though they celebrated Christmas yesterday, she didn't want him spending the day alone.

Once everyone was in the kitchen, Eren set plate upon plate of French toast on the table "Levi goes first. Then everyone else can grab some."

"Everyone else? I think you better make more Eren." Erwin said with a laugh.

"Shut up Erwin. I won't eat it all, this time." Levi said with a smirk.

After all the French toast was gone, Hannes leaned back on his seat "Man Eren. That was really good. Levi, you are a lucky man to have such a talented boyfriend."

Erwin choked on his coffee.

Armin patted his back "Woah! Are you alright?"

Erwin coughed "Wrong pipe." He had remembered a conversation with Levi about just how "talented" Eren was. That's a story for another time, but it was a hell of a time to remember it.

Levi smirked "Don't I know it?"

"Okay! I can't hold on any longer. Levi get dressed, it's present time!" Eren said excitedly.

Levi gave Eren a curious look "Dressed for my present?"

"You ask a lot of questions. Erwin, take him upstairs, while I start the dishes."

"You got it." Erwin said "Let's go Levi"

As they walked to the room, Levi began to chuckle "Remember something at the wrong time there, Erwin?"

"Shut up! That was totally inappropriate. I can't believe I thought about our conversation at that time."

Levi just laughed.

* * *

Eren was trying to keep himself busy. He was so nervous. The gift was big, but he put a lot of thought and energy into it. A lot of energy!

"Calm down Eren. He's going to love it." Armin said, watching his friend melt down, and seconds away from a panic attack.

"You think so? I hope to make this the best birthday ever."

"You are making this day all about him, it's special already."

"Thanks." Eren flinched when he heard Levi clunking down the stairs. He ran over to him and smiled. "Let's go! You won't have to go far." He handed Levi his crutches, and they walked outside into the cold.

Levi was drawn to the icy feel against his cheeks. He saw the snow falling gently to the ground, and was captivated by the pure white beauty of it. It wasn't until they rounded to the driveway, that his eyes saw a very large tarp, with a big bow on the top "What is this?"

Eren smiled "Why don't you pull that tarp off, and tell me?" He helped Levi walk over to the front of the present.

Levi pulled the tarp off quickly, and his eyes widened when he saw the familiar cherry red color. "My Mustang? Is this my Cherry bomb?" Cherry bomb was the name Levi had given his car.

Eren nodded "Happy birthday, Levi."

Levi was in complete disbelief "But.. I thought she was beyond repair!"

"It took a couple of cashed in favors, several death threats, and having Erwin flex his lawyer muscle, but we got it fixed."

Levi looked on the verge of tears. He loved his car, and wasn't keen on finding another. His mustang was his pride and joy. The one thing he swore he would get himself if he ever got rich. And now, here she was, in perfect working condition. "I don't know what to say."

"One more thing," Eren walked him over to look on the side, there on the back door was the Wings of Freedom "that's my painting. They scanned it, made a decal, and placed it on your car."

Levi's jaw dropped "Eren...it's beautiful. Now, I can always have your art with me. I love it, thank you." He hugged Eren tight.

The boy laid his head on top of Levi's "Happy birthday."

"I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you. I don't know what to say." He pulled back to look up at Eren.

The boy laid their foreheads together "I just wanted your birthday to be special. I'm happy seeing you smile."

"How could I not? You are so good to me. Eren...I...I can honestly say, I love you."

Eren's eyes went wide, but before he could even process what was said, his lips were caught in a gentle kiss.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I am not dead...but after that cliffhanger I know some of you wish I was. I can't apologize to you all enough. You see, life has a way of rearing up sometimes. On the plus side, I have a beautiful little boy to care for. That might explain why I fell off the face of the earth (Pregnancy isn't fun people) I can't promise regular chapters, but I can promise that the story isn't dead, and that I am going to try to write on it as much as I can in what little free time I do have available. Remember, I do need to sleep. But enough about me, on to the story. I really am very sorry and I hope this little chapter makes up for it...even though I know it doesn't. Oh it does get a little hot and heavy towards the end just so everyone knows...sorry for those who don't really like that stuff. **

Eren pulled back, shock evident on his face "W-w-what?"

"I said that I love you Eren. You always put me first, you've loved me through ups and downs. Now, you made the one day I hate more than anything, into the best day of my life. I've kept you waiting far too long. I love you."Levi said, with a completely straight face.

Eren began to cry "I've wanted to tell you that for so long. Levi, I love you too!" He hugged his boyfriend tightly. All the love he felt, he put into that embrace. They stayed like that for awhile, before he finally pulled back "my tears are trying to freeze on my face, let's go in."

Levi smiled, a genuinely happy smile "Alright. Thank you again Eren, this really has been the best birthday ever."

Eren smiled as he helped Levi walk back to the house "And it's not done yet. I can't top your present, but we still have a lot more to do today."

He wasn't kidding. The rest of the day was spent playing board games, eating Levi's favorite dinner, and topped off with a cake that Eren baked and decorated all by himself. Levi had never felt more special in his whole life. Eren really had made this day all about him. No one had ever done this for him, and it made him a little emotional. Normally, Levi hated being surrounded by happy couples, but seeing everyone around the table (even Carla and Hannes) happy, and knowing he had a green eyed brat that made him happy, made it all the more tolerable. Hell, even shitty glasses couldn't break his mood. He even smiled a few times during the festivities.

It got late really fast. So after the party wound down, everyone head to bed. Eren had one more surprise in store for Levi.

* * *

No one is ever comfortable being at their parents house. It is even more uncomfortable to plan to have sex in said house. But to Eren, it was Levi's birthday, and he was going to get birthday sex. Especially after the way Levi had kissed him at breakfast. He could still feel the zing of electricity up his spine from how much passion that kiss held.

After Levi got a shower and was laying in bed, Eren went to take one himself. He came into the bedroom only wrapped in a towel. Injured or not, Levi couldn't help but watch with rapt attention, as stray water droplets from Eren's hair dripped down onto his shoulders and trailed down his firm chest, all the way down to his barely there abdominal muscles, and then got soaked up by his towel. He looked up, and saw turquoise eyes giving him that bedroom look, and he had to suck in a breathe at how captivating Eren looked at that exact moment. When the towel dropped to the floor, his OCD about a wet towel on the floor went out the window, seeing as Eren stood there completely nude and erect. His own twitching penis had already come alive, but now it was straining against his sleep pants, and all he could think was how he wants to be balls deep in that boy's ass as soon as possible.

Eren stalked over to the bed, and leaned down kissing Levi with passion, and yet, tender emotion. He tasted like toothpaste, and it was wonderful as their tongues swirled in between each others mouths. Just tasting and enjoying one another. Eren climbed up on to Levi, and sat on his chest. He kissed the older mans forehead, and looked down at him

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too." The older man responded

"Happy birthday."

"Best birthday yet."

"I'm about to make it a lot better."

Eren leaned down and began kissing his boyfriend again, sliding his body back slowly as he started licking and biting the smooth expanse of neck laid before him. Levi was already breathing heavily. He was vibrating in anticipation, but when Eren stopped, he glared up at him.

"I know we've done this once already, but are you sure your okay?"

"For fucks sake Eren! My leg is broken, not my dick. I need this!"

"Don't be so impatient." Eren chuckled before nipping on Levi's erect nipple, and then continued downward, purposely dragging his smooth body across Levi's very stiff problem.

"Shitty brat..." Levi managed to breathe out, before a pair of warm lips were wrapped around the tip of his penis "oh fuck!"

Eren knew exactly what Levi liked when it came to fellatio. He had experimented enough times to learn every sensitive inch of the hard shaft from root to tip. He had his lips curled back over his teeth to provide pressure in all the right ways. He slid up and down, literally sucking while doing so. And even though it made an embarrassing noise, Levi's soft panting was enough to make him forget, or not really care. Every once and awhile, he would deep throat the whole thing until he felt like he would throw up, before pulling back.

Levi absolutely loved the feeling of his whole dick in that sinfully warm mouth. He could feel that smooth tongue running underneath his erect member, right on that main vein. It was driving him crazy. his panting turned to damn near gasping, soft almost inaudible moans were coming from him, as his thighs began to tense up "Eren, stop. If I came, I would feel bad. I want it to be inside of you."

Eren pulled off with a pop "Are you sure? I don't mind sucking you off. You are injured, and I don't want to cause unnecessary pain."

"You are doing it now by talking and not getting on me. If you get on top, I'll be fine."

Eren shifted himself, taking care of Levi's leg, and putting his legs on either side of his boyfriend "Ready?"

"Fuck...yes. Hurry!" Levi wasn't above begging at this point, he needed it.

Eren was still pretty wet from his bath, and Levi still had some saliva on him, so Eren figured he'd do this now. It may hurt or sting, but it should be alright. He lifted his hips, and lined up his hole with Levi's member. Delicately, he sank down onto it. It slipped in easily enough, and he was able to fully sit down.

"Fuck, Eren. You always feel so hot and it's so good." Levi said, looking at his boyfriend's flushed face.

Eren set his jaw from the inevitable stretch and sting, but was overcome by a sense of pleasurable euphoria. Having Levi inside of him, was like feeling complete. Feeling whole. And feeling so many emotions, it was beautiful.

Their bodies moved in tandem. Giving and receiving pleasure from one another. Sweaty flesh colliding together, to create their own music in harmony, with the sounds of their moans. Kisses were exchanged along with breathy "I love yous." No longer were they two separate entities, no, now they were truly one. Finally, one confession, between two people, consisting of three words, had changed the entire dynamic between them.

It wasn't planned. It wasn't scripted. It was pure, raw, emotion that led to this moment. It was perfect, and to both of them, completely unexpected.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N) I am sorry all. My muse died, but my inspiration gave me this idea. I feel it's a bit rushed, but overall I enjoyed writing this. I want to thank everyone for the support! Almost 200 follows! Wow. Please enjoy the chapter. The warnings are phone/cam sex. So if you aren't all about the sexy times, I'm so sorry you are still waiting. I'm having such a delightful time writing this! Just hard to find time, ya know? My goal is to update before or on my birthday, so fingers crossed. Thanks everyone.**

Christmas break was over. Life had to resume as usual. Levi was now out of crutches, but in a boot. He wasn't pleased, but it was a step in the right direction. All his stitches were removed, his bruises had healed, and he felt almost one hundred percent better.

As the day waned on, Levi kept rubbing his temples. Ever since the accident, he was getting headaches. The doctors told him that it was just a side effect from the impact in general. He probably banged his head a few times. Not enough to have a concussion, but enough to cause lasting affects.

Hange walked into his office with ibuprofen. "Headache again?" They asked.

"Not getting better with your annoying fucking voice. What the hell do you want, shitty glasses?"

"Nothing really. Office has been pretty dead. You missing Eren?"

"Don't remind me." Levi sighed. During the break, Eren's art teacher had managed to score Eren a scholarship to study abroad for a semester. He was in Italy to work on his art. It was an amazing opportunity, and Levi was happy for him, but he didn't have to be happy about it. He hated to admit it, but he felt lost without the brat, and the time difference was a bitch.

"Hey," Hange said, snapping him out of his musings "down look so down. You still have us."

"What a comforting thought." Levi said sarcastically.

Tick tock. Tick tock. The hours dragged on until finally, it was time to go home. Erwin met Levi at the elevator.

"You are getting better every day Levi. Hopefully, that boot will come off soon. You know what they say, old people take longer to heal." Erwin said with a laugh.

Levi frowned "Fuck you Erwin. Keep talking, and I'll put your face in a cast."

Erwin fought to keep a straight face "You would have to reach it first."

Levi just rolled his eyes. When he finally got home, he was greeted by silence. Only the ticking of his grandfather clock made a noise in the large house.

He looked at the clock face. It was 3:30. He felt a rush of excitement. It was 9:30 in Italy, and Eren had said he wanted to Skype tonight. He went to his office area, grabbed his laptop, and took it to his room. As it booted up, he took off his business suit, and changed into his sleep pants. He sat down just as he got an incoming call. He clicked accept, and was greeted by a tired looking brat. He would never admit it, but his heartbeat picked up seeing Eren's face.

"Hey old man!" Eren said.

"Hey brat. Still loving Italy?"

"Yeah! I've even been learning some Italian. Surprisingly, a lot of people speak German here too. So I've learned some German phrases."

"That's good. You look wore out."

"I went to a nice bar after classes, and I think fancy wine just makes me sleepy." Eren chuckled.

Levi smirked "So you are shit faced, but still remembered to call. I'm flattered."

Eren looked at Levi with glossy eyes "You look so sexy, Levi. I miss you."

"I miss you too, brat."

Eren slowly took his shirt off "I'm feeling so hot!"

Levi quirked a brow at Eren's behavior "Are you attempting to seduce me?"

Eren smiled shyly "Is it working?"

Levi folded his hands, and tucked them under his chin "You have my attention."

"I want more than that. Levi, I miss everything about you. Your smell, your taste." Eren stood up and discarded his pants. He remained standing, letting Levi get a good look at the outline of his hardness in his underwear "I miss your hard cock inside me!"

Levi was more than paying attention now. He bit down on his lip, as he watched a very vulnerable and wanton brat on the screen. All he wanted was to have that green eyed brat in his room right now!

"Levi. Talk dirty to me. Get undressed, and fuck me please."

Levi chuckled "You're such a sloppy drunk, Eren. I told you Italian wine is shit compared to French." He began stripping off his sleep pants while thinking he should take Eren to France one day to see the Louvre.

"Only for you Levi." Eren touched the screen where Levi was "I love you."

"I love you too, Eren." Levi sat down completely nude. His hard cock proudly displayed on the screen.

Eren jumped up and removed his underwear as well. "This is a bit awkward. I actually don't know how to do this."

"I don't exactly hold a PHD in phone sex either." Levi responded "Just start touching yourself, and imagine it's me."

Eren blushed "O-okay." He timidly began to stroke his hardness. It immediately felt good. Between being busy from the move and depressed from being away from Levi, he hadn't touched himself. The last action he got was in the bathrooms before the flight. Levi had bought a ticket so he could stay with Eren until his flight, and the two wound up fucking in a bathroom. He bit down on his lip, and moaned softly through his nose.

Levi watched with rapt attention, hardly realizing he had began stroking himself "That's it Eren. Fuck, you are so stunning."

Eren moaned again "Only for you." He had a tight grip with a firm stroke. He imagined it was Levi as he stared at the object of his fantasy. Levi's eyes were dark, and full of lust. It was beyond sexy. He wanted to moment to last, so he kept his hand at an agonizingly steady pace.

"God Eren I wish you were here right now. I would fuck you into this mattress until you couldn't move anymore." Levi had to keep control. He missed Eren so bad that he avoided masturbating, and he felt like he might blow at any moment.

"I'll hold you to that when I get back." Eren said breathlessly "Levi. I feel like such a lightweight, but I'm going to explode."

Levi stifled a moan "Go ahead, Eren. I'm not far behind."

Eren lost it, and started stroking faster, his moans escalating in volume. Levi watched, matching Eren stroke for stroke. His breathes coming out as short harsh panting.

"Levi! God, Levi!" Eren cried out, nearing his peak.

"Cum for me Eren!" Levi said, ready to lose it.

A few short strokes from them both, and they locked eyes as they climaxed in unison.

The two of them sat there panting heavily. Levi reached over to his night stand, and grabbed the tissues to begin cleaning up the mess. Eren chuckled, and laid on his side, pointing his laptop to his face. "I'm getting tired. I have class in the morning."

Levi fought the urge to pout "Yeah. It's late there. I keep forgetting. I enjoyed that. I've missed you."

Eren smiled "I liked that too. We will have to do that again." He blew a kiss to Levi.

"Yeah. Well, you get to bed then. We will have to do that again." He blew Eren a kiss back.

"Yes, sir. I love you, Levi. Only a few more months, and we will be back together."

With that final statement the conversation was ended. Levi shut his computer, and flopped spread eagle onto his bed. "We will be together much sooner than that. I need to buy a ticket to Italy!"


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N) Just a little short chapter. I missed my birthday deadline I had set, but something is better than nothing. I hope you all enjoy. **

It was the weekend, and these days the two sets if best friends would meet up for drinks. Now, it was mostly to keep Levi in good spirits since Eren was gone. They were all sitting at a table laughing and talking, Levi even smiled a few times. Erwin felt the get togethers were working, until Levi spoke up.

"I'm going to buy a ticket to go to Italy, and see Eren."

Armin nearly choked on his drink "Was this Eren's idea?"

"No, mine. I miss the brat like crazy."

"Levi," Erwin said gently "are you sure this is a good idea?"

Levi sighed "I'm fucking up at work, and more miserable then normal. Yes. I'm just going for a few days. Not living there until he's done. I have to wait for my leg to heal, so I'm going during their Easter Holiday."

There seemed to be a collective sigh around the table.

Levi quirked a brow "What? You thought I was going to stay? You are all idiots."

"Levi," Hange said "in our defense we know how much you miss Eren. Love makes you do crazy things."

"I'm not a fucking moron. I have shit to do, but I have something to look forward too. Nobody tell Eren. I want it to be a surprise."

"Alright Uncle. We won't say a word." Mikasa said. She hated keeping things from Eren, but this was just a nice surprise.

"Any reason for Easter Holiday?" Armin asked.

"Italy doesn't have a Spring break. They have an Easter Holiday." Hange said.

Levi nodded "And this year it just so happens the last day is Eren's birthday."

"Oh. That will be nice. Levi, you can bring presents to him, from us, with you!" Armin said excitedly.

"So much cheaper than internationally, and at least we know it would get there." Mikasa said.

They continued to enjoy their drinks, and it did make Levi feel a tiny bit better. He felt his phone vibrate, and looked at it. It was Eren. Apparently, he couldn't sleep, and wanted to talk. He politely excused himself from the group, complaining about being tired, and quickly drove home after texting Eren to hold on. As soon as he pulled into the garage, he called Eren.

"Levi!" Eren yawned into the phone.

"It's like, 3 in the morning brat. Why aren't you sleeping?" Levi asked as he walked to his bedroom.

"I had a sad thought before bed." Eren was obviously pouting.

"What?"

"We are going to be apart for our first Valentines day...I want to come home."

"Eren, it's a stupid holiday created by card creators to sell cards. I shouldn't need one day to show you I love you when I do it every day. You are not ruining this opportunity over a ridiculous holiday!"

Eren was quiet on the other side for a moment "Yeah, you are right. I did draw you something though. I sent it today, so hopefully it will get there on time. That's what probably just dragged my mood down. I want to spend all these days with you, and I feel like I ruined our relationship by leaving so early."

Levi hummed as he started stripping his clothes "Absence makes the heart grow fonder. If we are truly meant to be together, then a little time away is nothing compared to a lifetime. We will have time to spend all these holidays together, eventually."

Eren's face was crimson on the other side of the receiver. Levi had just hinted at a lifetime together. The two of them, together forever. Was it possible that a thought that serious could make him so happy this early in a relationship? So much had happened and changed since he and Levi had met, by pure coincidence. But there are no coincidences in life. Everything that happens is supposed to happen, like fate. "Your right. I'm being silly. Thanks Levi."

"You're welcome, Eren. Can you sleep now?" Levi flopped into bed feeling slightly disgusted with himself. Normally, he would go shower, but since he was on the phone, he couldn't.

"Mmm, no. Now hearing your voice got me all hot."

"You are truly insatiable, you brat. Now you want to have phone sex?"

"Levi we have had goodbye sex, skype sex, sext each other, so why not phone sex? It's not going to be enough until I have you again!"

Levi rolled his eyes, but had a small smile on his face "Okay brat, so tell me what are you wearing?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Just the way I like it." Levi growled.

* * *

After a long phone sex session, Levi was quick to hop in the shower. He sighed as the hot water touched his naked skin. Hitting his ripped chest, and running down his muscled abdominals. He couldn't believe some young brat made him feel the way he did. Without Eren there, he had a lot of time to think. Nothing bad, he knew he loved Eren. But no amount of money or fame could lead a piece of scum like him to deserve a bright eyed youth like Eren. He knew he wasn't exactly a happy ball of sunshine, with a bad personality, and a small case of OCD. But Eren was lively, with a childish disposition. He took Levi's insults and bad mood with a smile, and just kissed him when he was done. Eren was too good for him, but he wasn't letting him go. He wouldn't ever find someone like Eren again, and he knew that. As he began scrubbing down his body, he let his mind wander about how excited Eren would be to see him on his break. He was going to rent an expensive car. Maybe a Ferrari, a Lamborghini, or a Maserati. (He hadn't decided yet.) and take Eren along the Italian country side. He could imagine Eren's smiling face, as they drove fast along the coast. Having a candlelit dinner at some fancy restaurant, and seeing those beautiful eyes sparkling. He shut off the water, and started drying off himself off.

"When the fuck did I get so soft?" He asked himself, getting into a fresh pair of sleep clothes.

He got into bed and sighed "and then I'm going to fuck his brains out." He said with a nod, before laying down. Saying that made him feel like a bad ass, before hugging Eren's pillow close to fall asleep.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N) Have I mentioned life? I'm starting to build up a supply of what I'll call buffer chapters. It's taking longer than expected because I lack time, and proper motivation. I will get there. I apologize. I mean I am shocked by the followers and favs, and I'm so grateful. I feel like scum!**

Eren awoke to the sound of a knock at his door. His eyes fluttered open, and he yawned loudly. He walked slowly to his front door, and opened it. There was a man standing there with a large vase of flowers in his hands, that almost obscured his face

"Are you Eren Jeager?" The man asked.

"I am." He replied, and immediately had the vase thrust into his arms.

"Delivery. These are yours." Without another word, the man walked off.

"Well, okay." Eren closed the door, and walked into the kitchen to set the vase down. He admired it. The vase was full of sunflowers and lilies, in a beautiful arrangement. There were also forget me nots laced throughout the bouquet as well. He smiled and whispered softly "I could never forget you, Levi." He submerged his nose in the soft petals, and inhaled deeply. He loved the smell. He also found a card. He grabbed it, and opened it up

"Happy Valentines day, Eren. I hope these flowers put a smile on your face. Search the arrangement for my other gift. I love you,

Levi."

Eren bit down on his lip to keep from crying. Levi remembered his favorite flowers, and sent him a gift of them. He began searching the petals and stalks of the flowers. Wrapped around a sunflower stem was something silver wrapped around it. He pulled it off and smiled. He had asked Levi for a charm bracelet, and here one was. It had 2 charms on it. One with wings of freedom, and one of the Italian flag. He wanted to rush to his phone to call Levi and thank him for the gift, but he remembered he might wake Levi up. He sighed heavily. He really missed his boyfriend. 4 more months.

He loved Italy and the culture. He was learning so much, and enjoying every moment. Especially, since Italian construction workers could go shirtless, and it was an exhibition of sinewy muscles, and sweaty bronzed men. But he missed his family and friends. He sighed heavily again, and started getting dressed for school. Once he pulled on his shoes, there was a knock on his door. He knew who it was

"Come on in." He called out.

"Are you still sleeping, Eren?" A voice called out.

"No, I'm dressed." He said walking into the living area. He took a moment to appreciate his place. Levi had bought him an actual apartment that was close to the school. He wanted Eren to have his own space. Now considering how often they had phone or skype sex, it was probably a great idea.

"Oh, what a nice flower arrangement!"

"Thanks!" Eren said with a big smile. He saw Connie going over to smell the bouquet.

Connie was a student in an art class who showed exceptional skill, and was offered a scholarship to come to Italy for a semester as well. It was so each boy didn't feel so alone in a new country. So, the two grew to be quick friends. He had met Connie before, seeing as he was somehow Sasha's boyfriend, (Eren throught Sasha was only in love with food) but on this trip got to know him quite well. Connie was a really nice guy.

"Valentines gift from your sweetheart?" Connie asked.

"Yeah. A charm bracelet, too. He spoils me."

"Isn't that kind of...I don't know, girly to give you flowers?"

"I happened to enjoy gardening with my mom. I learned to like flowers, and appreciate them!" Eren replied.

"Oh. Well, that's nice. I sent my girlfriend her favorite flowers too. I hope she likes them. This whole distance and time difference thing has been awful."

Eren laughed "Preaching to the choir man. Wouldn't she prefer something edible though?"

The brunette laughed "Don't worry. I also got some chocolates, and specialty stuff for her as well. I know my Sasha!"

They had a good laugh, and after Eren grabbed his backpack, they head to class together.

* * *

Levi awoke with a start early that morning. Erwin and he decided to close the firm for Valentines, just so any employee with plans could enjoy the day. (Love had made them quite soft). Levi planned to spend half the day working out, and another half eating ice cream in his sweats, missing Eren.

He looked at the clock, and began contemplating going back to sleep. Then, he thought about his disappearing abs, and decided to go work out instead. With no Eren, he had no cardio, and no real desire to keep up his svelte figure, but with a trip to go see him soon, Levi figured he better get back into shape. He knew Eren wouldn't mind the loss of abdominal muscles, but Levi would. Took a lot of blood sweat and tears to get that shape, and he planned to keep it for as long as possible. He looked at the clock, and found he had about 2 hours before Eren was out of class. He decided that he would run for an hour, lift weights for a half hour in his home gym, and then take a shower before texting Eren to see if he got his Valentines gift.

* * *

Eren stretched as he exited his last class. Some of the desks were a little to small for his tall lanky figure. He snickered as he thought the desks were perfect for Levi.

"Hey Eren!" Connie yelled, while running over to the brunette.

"Hey Connie. What's up?" Eren asked.

"I was wondering if later tonight you wanted to go out with me." He stopped and then his face went crimson "Not romantically! I just meant, since we are both alone today, we could go to this burlesque place I found. They have both hetero and homo shows."

Eren laughed at Connie's embarrassment "You know what? That sounds really nice. I've actually wanted to draw a burlesque like scene, and seeing one would really help."

"Cool, well then, I'll stop by and we can leave around 6. I got to see if Sasha got my gift!"

"Yeah, I hope Levi likes his. It's been sitting unopened in his room for 2 days, and it's killing him! I'll see you later Connie." Eren waved to him, and jogged all the way to his apartment.

As he walked through the door, his phone went off. He looked down, and saw a text from Levi asking if it was Skype time. He put his laptop on his bed, and started the call. He sat sideways to take off his clothes, and get into his lounge wear.

"Damn brat! Can we talk first?"

"Oh shut up! I'm going to change into my lounge clothes. Did you just finish a shower?"

"Yeah. I went for a run, and lifted some weights."

"Mmm, sexy! Got my gift?"

"Right here." Levi lifted up the package that was placed on the bed. "Did you get mine?"

Eren held up his wrist to show off his bracelet "The flowers were beautiful. Thank you. Open yours!"

Levi grabbed the box, and began opening it, ripping he tape it was sealed with. He reached in and pulled out a bag full of chocolate "Oh, is this made by a chocolatier?"

Eren nodded "Yup. I know how much you love chocolate. Sorry if it ruins your work out."

"Worth it." Levi had a thing for chocolate. He reached in again, and pulled out a frame. It had a picture of the Eiffel Tower done in water colors with it all lit up. Levi loved France and he immediately loved the picture. The details were flawless, and it made him consider taking Eren on a trip. "This is really good. Being there has really improved your work."

Eren beamed "There's one more thing!"

Levi reached in again, and pulled out a photo book. He opened it and saw pictures of Eren (selfies, and ones probably taken by Connie) at things he had seen. He kept flipping through, and at the end there were very suggestive pictures of Eren. Levi's attention was piqued, and he could feel a stirring in his pants. These were fucking sexy "I hope Connie didn't take these." he said, trying to contain the beast so to say.

"No, stupid. My camera has a timer, and I decided to play around. I even developed my own pictures."

Levi coughed, placing the pictures in his lap "I love them. Thank you!"

Eren had his classic big dumb grin "I'm so happy." He was a little disappointed because he didn't appear aroused. He began to internally freak. Was Levi over him? Was the distance too much for him to handle? He started to get sad.

Levi quirked a brow "You okay, brat? You look sad."

"I...I thought you would really like those pictures." Eren sniffed.

"I do."

"But you aren't aroused. Am I getting fat? The food here is loaded with carbs, and I'm trying to burn them off."

Levi chuckled, and moved the book to show his raging boner "You look fine. I just...I don't want you to think all I ever want is sex."

"I know you love me! Sex is part of a healthy relationship. Sure Skype sex isn't as great as having you here, but I don't mind it. Speaking of sex, I have to tell you something."

"What's up?"

"Connie and I are going to a burlesque show tonight. Don't worry! I'm going for inspiration to draw, and nothing else." Eren added the last part quickly.

Levi nodded "Have fun."

Eren went wide eyed "You aren't mad?"

Levi shook his head "I've been to quite a few in France. The Moulin Rouge, I'm sure you've heard of it, they are amazing."

"Oh, wow. I didn't know that!"

"There's a lot you don't know still, brat."

Eren huffed "Well, you have quite a few years on me, old man."

Levi chuckled.

"So, I have the time, and you have the boner. I know your off today...let's have some fun."

"You really do tempt me, brat."

Eren grinned "It's because I love you."

Levi went a bit pink "I love you too."


End file.
